Save Me
by PixieDreamer21
Summary: Dawn is out of control and the only person who can help her is the person who hurt her the most. Spawn romance. Warning for cutting, underage drinking, drugs, and sex.
1. You're nothing

Summery: Set in season 6. After Buffy came back, Dawn has never felt so alone and she's slowly killing herself. The only one who can save her...is the person that abandoned her when she needed him the most. 

I don't own anything unfortunately 

XOXOXOXO 

"Dawn I'm going patrolling! I'll see you in the morning!" Dawn heard her sister yell from down stairs. She knew better then to answer because whenever she did Buffy was already gone; so there was no point anymore. 

Dawn Michelle Summers was home alone again. Willow was out with her newly-human again friend Amy having a magic-filled time, Tara only came over when she was sure Willow or Buffy weren't around but tonight she had class so she couldn't come over, Xander was with Anya planing their wedding too busy to do anything other then that or work, Giles was at the Magic Box, and Buffy was out patrolling with Spike (aka having sex with Spike until she would come home tomorrow morning around dawn). So basically Dawn had all night to herself and she knew exactly what she was going to do. 

Slowly she got out of her room and headed to the bathroom. Closing the door behind her she locked it, just incase Willow brought her friend home with her, even though she doubted it. No one was ever home anymore. She turned on the water making sure it was as hot it could be and turned on the shower. After she stripped off her cloths she stepped into the shower and let the hot steam burn her flesh. It made her body numb and she embraced the numbness. 

After about an hour she noticed the water was getting cooler she turned off the shower. Stepping out she wrapped a thin red towel around her naked body. She wiped away the steam from the mirror and looked at her reflection. Her wet long brown hair looked almost black and it looked like it needed to be combed, her skin was as pale as a vampire's, her bloodshot blue eyes that held no emotion with dark bags under them from lack of sleep made her look like she was dead. 

Opening the medicine cabinet she pulled out her baby blue Venus razor and closed the door again. She looked at herself as she pushed the cold metal to her wrist. It didn't even hurt anymore, she almost laughed bitterly at the thought. It doesn't hurt anymore because she's nothing. Real people would feel pain. She wasn't real. She never was even if she did bleed.She then tore her eyes away from the mirror and looked at the dark crimson blood coming from wrist. 

Blood. It always has to be blood. Blood was what kept everything alive. Humans and Demons. The blood that kept flowing into her veins keeping _her_ alive. Oh how she hates the blood. The blood that keeps her breathing, the blood that taunts her. Laughing at her face making sure she lives through everything. Lives through everything that's happening under her very nose. All the people dying around her, thanks to the vampires and demons that walked the night. Making sure she knew that it was all her fault. 

It was the price she paid for not dying on that tower. It was the price she paid for not being brave enough to end her suffering quickly.It was the price she paid for wishing her sister stayed in her grave. 

Her sister. This time a bitter laugh did escape Dawn's mouth. 

Buffy. Everything always revolved around her sister. Because Buffy was perfect. Buffy was the slayer. Buffy was everything and got everything. But when Buffy died things changed; people were actually noticing her. That was something completely new for Dawn. People were actually seeing her as something other then "Buffy's brat of a sister". People talked to her and hung out with her no because they had to, but because they wanted to; when Buffy died, Dawn felt like she finally belonged and it didn't matter that she was only a year old. 

Now that Buffy was back, everything went back to the way they were before she died. She was considered "Little Dawnie", No one told her anything or hung out with her unless they had to, and she was constantly alone. When Buffy came back, she went back to being nothing but a mystic ball of energy made into Buffy's little sister who ruined her life. 

She hates Willow. Why did she have to try and prove herself to be a powerful wicca by bring back the dead? Did Willow, Xander, Anya, or even Tara know that Spike was right about magic? Magic always had consequences and what's pathetic was that they didn't even know what the consequence was this time. They all thought they proved the blonde vampire wrong. What they didn't realize was that while they made Buffy alive again that they killed the youngest Summers girl in the process. 

Dawn shook her head as she finally took the now red stained razor from off her wrist. The bleeding wasn't to bad, so she just grabbed a towel and put pressure on her wound before wrapping it up in gauze around it. 

Putting the razor back in the cabinet and still holding the blood stained towel, she walked out of the bathroom and headed to her bedroom and stuffed the towel in her closet. As she looked at her cloths she wondered what she was going to wear tonight. 

Finally decided on a dark denim skirt and a black V neck long sleeved shirt she placed the items on her bed before she took out a black lace thong and matching bra she put those one before putting on her outfit. Putting on her black eyeliner, black eye shadow, and red lipstick on she looked into her mirror again as she started brushing her hair. 

_"Nobody loves you Dawnie. Nobody wants you around Dawnie. You should have died on that tower Dawnie. Go away Dawnie. You're no one compared to Buffy, Dawnie. You are nothing Dawnie" _

The cold words that screamed at her in the back of her head made her look away. She had to get out of the house. She needed to get seriously fucked up and she knew exactly where to go to make that happen. 

Quickly grabbing her leather jacket and purse she ran out the door heading straight to the Bronze. 

_You're nothing Dawnie._

TBC 

should I continue? 


	2. His little whore

Thanks so much for the feedback I loved hearing people's thoughts on this. Anyway I hope you like this next chapter, since I just got my laptop I'm going to be writing sooner, hopefully. Anyway here it is...

XOXOXOX

As Dawn made her way to the only decent club in Sunnydale, she looked around and noticed that it was pretty busy tonight, the place was packed. Women with cloths barley there, their breasts pouring out of their tight, low cut shirts, grinding on guys who were either looking for a lay or who were dead and looking for a kill. As she slipped off her paper thin leather jacket and put it on the nearest empty table she walked around until she found the person she was looking for surrounded around some of her friends from school.

"Hey Dawn, get your ass over here. Where have you been, you whore?" She heard Michael scream over the loud rock music. At first when he would call her things like that. she would get pissed and try to hit him, but he would always catch her fist in the air and make her pay for trying to hit him, and payment that kept her in line, he always said. She knows better now not to fight Michael ever again.

As she walked over to him she felt his wrap his arms around her waist pulling her to him roughly and she didn't protest or say anything. There was something about him that made her like that he was so dark, dangerous, and in control. And he always was, he was the type of guy that would have some people shiver in fear. He had the dark looks and a face that practically shouted you don't want to fuck with him. He always liked to be the leader also, if anyone ever tried to change that, they'd get a little payment of their own.

"Where have you been? I thought you wanted to party." He whispered into her ear seductively making a cold shiver run through her spin, and she could practically see his smirk from the back of her head. He loves that he has such an effect on her. He loves that he can control her.

"I do wanna party. What do you have today?" She asked without any emotion, turning around to face him.

"The usual. Pot. Meth. Crystal. Coke. What do you care for, for tonight?" He said hardly, listing all of his products in a very professional tone. Being a drug dealer for 7 years will do that to most people.

Dawn looked at him while she was thinking. She met Michael at detention a couple months ago and they just got close quick. They ended up ditching detention and he took her to his house where she tried drugs for the first time. He told her it would wash away all her pain, and just because she said that, she didn't care that she was taking something bad or you not to mention illegal. She just wanted to be free, free from all the pain, hurt, and anger she felt. She started taking drugs to silence the voice inside her said.

From that day on, they would skip school everyday and head out to his place and get high, drunk, or extremely horny. If it wasn't for him, she probably wouldn't have survived this long. His drugs kept her going...and the sex wasn't bad either. She looked at him again. Not bad at all.

"I'll take some weed, I want to get fucked up and I want to get fucked up now." She said harshly shoving the money into his hand angrily, she couldn't stop the voices. They were screaming in her head and she couldn't stop them. _You're nothing Dawnie. NOTHING._

He took the money and put a bag of the green stuff into her pocket discretely, as if he didn't even do anything. After he almost got busted by the cops two years ago, Michael was more careful, about how he deals his goods. He says it'll be a fucking cold day in hell when he gets busted for a careless mistake.

As soon as she got what she wanted she walked away from him and headed towards the bar, leaning over showing just as much cleavage as she needed to get the bartender's attention. After all, men bartenders have only one thing on their mind at work and giving him a little taste of what he wanted could get her what she wanted.

"What can I get you doll face?" He said looking down her low cut shirt. Talk about subtle; he wasn't even being discrete and he was practically drooling on the floor. Perfect.

This was probably the youngest bartender working at the Bronze. He looked about 19 or 20 and he was very good looking. With short black locks that just framed his face perfectly and bright intense green eyes. He was skinny, but she could tell by his shirt that he was pretty built. He was fucking hot.

"I'll take a bottle of Jack Daniel's." She said flirtatiously smirking as he was practically undressing her with his eyes. She had him exactly where she wanted him.

"ID?" He asked in a tone that said he didn't even care. She smiled as she reached inside her shirt slowly and pulled out her ID and flashed it to him.

"Here you go." She said and smirked to herself when he barley even looked at the fake ID that Michael got her just days ago.

He placed the bottle on the bar and put down two shot glasses. As she was about to hand him the fifty she owed him when he stopped her.

"It's on the house, cute." He winked.

"Oh so I think I should repay you with a drink or something," she said casually thinking to herself. "What a hot...fucking moron."

"Or something?" He asked smirking at her. She leaned over the bar again and whispered a little something into his ear before she walked away with the bottle and headed towards Michael rolling her eyes at the stupid guy. How easy it was to con bartenders.

"What the fuck was that?" He demanded to know. Jealously was a common thing with him. When he had a girl he liked to make sure he was the only guy in her life.

"What jealous? Please you should know that it was bull shit and I just wanted a free bottle of Jack." She said emotionless, opening the bottle and taking a big gulp of it. She loved the burning that she felt down her throat and the dizziness she got whenever she took a sip of the dark amber liquid. "Another great way to kill the pain." Michael told her. You see he knew all about her and what she was always feeling. He knew he cut herself, and that her "family" barley spoke to her and treated her like she was invisible and used it against her. He couldn't afford to lose her as a customer or a sex partner. To him, she was something, even if it was his toy she liked that she was something to at least someone after Buffy took away everyone else.

After she gulped down her eleventh drink she started feeling the effects of the hard liquor; she felt more free, and she loved it. Like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders. So taking her half empty bottle with her she went the dance floor and moved her hips to the beat of the music. She felt men come up to her and start rubbing themselves to her and she moved with all of them, grabbing some by the necks to have them closer to her feeling their heat come off them. Grinding her thin, but curvy body on to each of them, feeling how much they wanted her when they rubbed themselves on her, trying to touch what isn't their's.

Then out of no where she feels herself being pulled away from the crowd of men and being pulled outside. She didn't have the strength to protest but just let the unknown figure take her and have their way with her and if it was a vampire, she'd just let the soulless, dead, creature drain her until she's so limp and she falls into an eternal sleep. Once they reached the alley she felt herself pushed onto the rough, hard brink wall. She looked at the face and saw Michael's dark brown eyes glaring at her. She could tell he was pissed and she knew that whatever was going to happen next would get bruises. Good or bad ones she wasn't sure.

"What the fuck are you doing bitch? Whoring yourself to those losers. You're mine, you slut, do you fucking hear me!? You. Are. Mine!" He hissed at her slapping her across the face. The sharp sting knocked a little sense into her but she still not all there.

Then he crashed his lips onto her's in a hard, dominant kiss just to further prove his point. She moaned into his mouth as his hand started to slip up her little skirt pushing it up to her waist and the other going up her shirt to stroke her large breast. He broke the kiss and started to suck on her neck making sure he leaves marks on her, to make her and let every mother fucker who tried to take her that she was his. As she started to unzip his pants and shove his boxers down he started rocking himself onto her pushing her further into the hard wall, knowing that it hurts her, but doesn't care. It was part of the punishment to being suck a whore. A skank, someone beneath him.

"Mine," he kept whispering into her pale skin, his tone was harsh and demanding as if he was making sure that she knew just where she stood with him. She was his. His toy, he could make her do anything he wanted her to do and he wanted her to know it. His strong hands ripped her panties off her and threw them on the ground and thrusts two fingers into her wet center. Her fingernails dug into his shoulder almost breaking his skin as his fingers pushed in and out. Soft then rough causing her to cry out in bliss.

"Say you're mine." He demands to her after her orgasm, taking one of his hands put her shirt and pinching her nipple hard. "This is pain you need, you whore. The pain I give you is the only pain you need." He would always tell her. Pain. She never thought she would need pain until she met him.

"I'm your's." She slurs before she grabs him by the neck and crashing her lips on to his as he enters her violently. Thrusting harder and faster, making Dawn's head start spinning as he continues to fuck the life out of her.

"Oh God," she cries as she hears his grunts as he cums.

As he pulls out of her she leans farther into the wall and slides down onto the floor, pulling her skirt down lazily. She looks up at Michael feeling a little bit more sober and her eyes go wide when she sees the body behind him. She sees the bright yellow eyes in the darkness and her heart speeds up a bit.

"Michael...run." She whispered as she slowly got up. She tries to grab him and pull him away into the club with her but he wouldn't move.

"What are you talking about you crazy bitch?" He asked but she didn't explain she just pushed him violently to the brink wall knocking him out of conscientiousness. She felt a little bad but she was not going to let this dead son of a bitch kill him.

"Well, well, well looks like I have a tough little cookie on my hands." The vampire smirked as he lunged for her. He was obviously a newbie. First rule to being a vampire, don't be overly cocky in Sunnydale; you never know who knows how to kill their kind.

She reacted quickly; kicking him right in the balls. He cried out in pain and she reached for a piece of pipe that was on the floor and hit him in the face as hard as she could. He fell to the ground in pain and she took that as the perfect chance to escape so she ran as fast as she could home.

As she ran faster and faster, trying to get away from the creature after her she felt her stomach burning in pain and her head spinning. It was a huge mistake to drink that much without eating anything all day and she knew that; but right now she'd beat herself up later, now she just had to make sure she got home alive, well as alive as she could ever be.When she reached her house she rushed right in and locked the door behind her. Even though she knew he wouldn't be able to get in without an invite, she was not going to take any chances. She was breathing heavily and could feel her heart beating faster then ever as she headed was about to head for her bedroom. She needed a new rush since her drunken state was interrupted by Michael first and then the vampire.

Before she had a chance to get upstairs, the door bell rang. She figured it was probably Michael wondering what the fuck was wrong with her. She was a little afraid to open the door knowing that he was probably going to punish her for hitting him and she already had one bruise on her face she didn't need another one, so she opened the door looking on the ground in fear.

"Michael...I don't know what came over..." She said softly but stopped talking as she looked up and didn't see the harsh brown eyes she was expecting. Instead she saw the electric blue eyes staring at her with confusion and some what worry.

Spike.

"...Me. Buffy's not here." She said unemotionally about to close the door so he wouldn't see the bruise and go cry Buffy but he stopped her. God damnit right now she really hates vampires!

"That's not why I'm here, and what the hell are you wearing?" He asked looking at her outfit. Since when did Dawn wear things like that?! A long sleeved blood red tight top that dipped in the middle showing major breast cleavage, and a dark skirt that was so short it belonged to someone five years younger than her. She shouldn't be wearing cloths like that, even around in her own home, she's too innocent to be dressing like a down town whore. And how the fuck did she get that new bruise on her cheek?

"Cloths, and if you're not here for Buffy, what do you want?" She asked harshly, wanting him to get the fuck out of her home. She doesn't want to see him. She just wanted to go in her room, maybe have some weed then pass out.

"I saw all the scobbies at the Magic box, just wanted to make sure you were safe." He explained and couldn't help but notice that she looked very pale, almost as pale as him and with the bruise her cheek was turning a black and purple color quick, and he could hear her heart beat, beating faster and he can tell that she's a little afraid. What she was afraid of, he didn't know yet.

"Well I'm safe, I don't need a protector, you can go now." She said about to close the door in him face but again he stops her. What the fuck was this guy's problem!?

"What the bloody hell is up your ass?" He asked not understanding why she was acting so cruel. Dawn always used to be so nice to him, she always thought of him as his best friend and someone she could count on, then why was so acting like she wanted to stake him good and proper?

"No reason I just want to be left alone, and you have no reason to check up on me now." She snapped at him pushing the door closed as hard as she could and locking it before she went upstairs and slammed the door shut. She had enough of his shit.

How dare he show up here! He had no right to "make sure she's safe" after he, like everyone else completely ignored her after Buffy came back. He used to be the one that she could cry on his shoulder and he would tell her it wasn't her fault that Buffy died, she used to be able to tell him anything. But as soon as Buffy came back she went back to being nothing. And who was he kidding, he just wanted to see if Buffy was here so he could fuck her all night forgetting she was even in the house, like they did last week. That fucking ass hole he should just turn to dust and leave everyone alone!

She grabbed the nearest thing on her dresser and threw it across her room shattering it to a million pieces and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"GOD WHY CAN'T HE JUST GO!?"

She shook her head. She was not going to let him take over her head, she got her cell phone off her bed and dialed her friend Janice. She wasn't too close to her that much anymore but she sometimes hung out with her and Michael at his place, so she could call her for no fucking reason just to talk right?

"Hey babe, what's up? I saw you at the Bronze but then you left so quickly. Oh and I have your jacket. Holy shit Michael just walked in and his head is bleeding, and he looks pissed! Girl what the fuck did you do? I know you two like it rough but God! Oh shit I think he's leaving to head to your place. Girl you better not let him in or he'll beat you to a fucking bloody pulp." Janice said not even giving Dawn a chance to speak.

"I wont but I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow at Michael's and I'll get my jacket. See you babe." She said closing her phone and looking around her room and sighing. She completely forgot about her jacket and her shit was in there. She guesses she'll have to just smoke some cigarettes tonight, it'll give her a little rush even if it's not too strong. Opening her window she stepped out and sat on the roof and lit one of her Marble Red's and inhaled the strong smoke easily closing her eyes to the feel of the smoke in her lungs, turning them black.

Meanwhile after having a door being slammed in his face, Spike stood on the Summer's porch thinking about Dawn. What was wrong with her? Why was she so cold and distant towards him? What did he do to her? And who the fuck's Michael and why was she explaining to him? Did something happen with this bloke that made her afraid? He'll fucking kill whoever hurt the little bit, because he can saw that she was hurt and he was determined to find out why.

He walked over to his favorite spot on the tree on the front lawn and sat on the floor as his mind just couldn't understand what was wrong with little his little bit. He looks up at her bedroom and could hear something breaking. Afraid that she was in trouble he got up about to storm in but when he heard her yell he stopped.

Was she talking about him or this Michael bloke? After a while he sees her open her window and start smoking! Nibblet smokes?! Since when? How the hell did she even get fags anyway, she's only sixteen. What the fuck was going on with this girl?! He hides behind the tree so she wouldn't see him and he could smell tears in the air. She's crying, but why? He listens more intensely and he could faintly hear her whispering to herself.

"_You're nobody Dawnie. Nothing compared to Buffy, Dawnie. You should have died on that tower Dawnie. You're nothing little Dawnie, they'd rather have you gone. You're nothing Dawnie. Nothing_" she kept mumbling over and over to herself.

What the fuck! Is that what she really thinks!? He had to prove to her that is not true. Just as he was about to make his presence known he hears a yell.

"What the fuck did you to me you bitch!?"

He looks at Dawn and could see her shoot up and wipe away her tears.

"Fuck, Michael." The blonde vampire heard her whisper as she went into her window and closed it shut.

Well, Spike finally thinks he knows why she was so afraid. Too bad he's more wrong then he realizes.

TBC


	3. Must pay

Thank you all so much for all the reviews I'm glad people are enjoying this story. Sorry for the delay I was just updating my other story and now I'm on to this one. Hope you like, flames are welcomed but if its something like "spawn is wrong and gross ect ect" expect me writing back saying then y are you reading this when it says in the summary it might be spawn romance. Enjoy!!!

XOXOXOX

Previously

_"You're nobody Dawnie. Nothing compared to Buffy, Dawnie. You should have died on that tower Dawnie. You're nothing little Dawnie, they'd rather have you gone. You're nothing Dawnie. Nothing" she kept mumbling over and over to herself._

_What the fuck! Is that what she really thinks!? He had to prove to her that is not true. Just as he was about to make his presence known he hears a yell._

_"What the fuck did you to me you bitch!?"_

_He looks at Dawn and could see her shoot up and wipe away her tears._

_"Fuck, Michael." The blonde vampire heard her whisper as she went into her window and closed it shut._

_Well, Spike finally thinks he knows why she was so afraid. Too bad he's more wrong then he realizes_.

SPAWMSPAWN

As Spike looks at the bloke that was yelling outside Dawn's window a pure rage fills him. Who the fuck did this boy think he was?! He had no right to scare his nibblet like that, and if he was the one that put that purple shiner on her cheek….

Spike stopped himself before his chip went off. If that bloke was the one to do that to her he would personally make sure he paid in a very painful way. No one messes with his nibblet! He would protect her till the end of the world, he'd protect her from any big bad that comes into this low life town and he'll be damned if he lets this pansy hurt her.

"Hey you slut bag whore open the damn door before I fucking knock it down!" He hears this Michael scream through the hard wooden door. Now he's had it. That was the last straw for the vampire. He was going to take action.

"I don't think so." Spike says evilly still in the shadows to scare him.

Michael turns around in anger and gives Spike a full view of him. If he were still human, he might have been intimidated by his hard look. He would make a very good vampire if he gets turned; which he probably will, hell mouth and all. This bloke had a dark aura and his scent was a mixture of drugs, booze, smoke, and sex. For some reason he smelt a little of Dawn but he pushed that out of his mind; Dawn wouldn't touch this bastard….right? She was far too innocent.

"Who the fuck are you?" Michael asked in anger his eyes flaming and the dry blood still on his forehead glistening in the moonlight.

"I'll be your worse fucking nightmare if you don't leave Dawn alone." Spike answers calmly slowly stepping out of the shadows.

"Oh yeah and who the fuck are you? The slut's new man? You think that means something?" Michael mocks him.

"Call her something like that again and I'll beat you to a fucking bloody pulp." He said as darkly as he could that would run a shiver down the bravest man's spin.

But Michael just starts laughing.

"You're fucking her aren't you? I'll let you in on a little secret…come on, come here." Michael whispers leaning closer to Spike as if to tell her a secret.

"Everyone is. Doesn't make you special." He finally whispers and Spike punched him hard in the face; screaming while clutching his head when the chip fired.

"Don't say that bull shit about Dawn! You don't know her!" Spike screamed and sighed when he saw he was out cold. Can't let the slayer see him here so he starts grabbing the unconscious teenager and dragging him to the alley where'd he just dumped him there. He had no intention of doing the "nice" thing for this ass hole. He wasn't worth shit.

But some things this bloke said made him want to go over to the bit's house and find out if what he was saying was actually some what true. Just because he didn't hang out with the nibblet like he used to when Buffy was gone doesn't mean he doesn't know her. She's still the same happy, healthy, innocent little girl who writes in her girly diary and who used to have a crush on him. She hasn't changed in the past six months, she couldn't have.

Except a part of him thinks she might have. He heard the words she was whispering to herself on the roof and she was smoking. As far as he remembered, the bit hated the smell of a good fag and now she was smoking; and strong ones at that. He smelt it in the air, she wasn't smoking that girly crap, that was the real deal. And what she was wearing when he answered the door. She defiantly changed physically in the last 6 months. Hips wider, breast larger, legs that went on for miles. That was not the too tall, too skinny little bit he once knew and cared about, and from the looks of it she doesn't fancy him too much anymore. He could feel her hate for him coming off in waves and that hurt him more than he wanted to admit.

He had to talk to her. Had to find out the truth, but first maybe he should ask Buffy if she notices anything different. And if he's lucky she can help him get his mind off Dawn and that Michael.

SPAWNSPAWN

Dawn slowly slips out of the shadows of her closet door when she stops hearing Michael's yelling. She was worried. She's known Michael for a long time and knew that he never gave up so easily. Something must have happened. Something had to be wrong.

Leaping out of her small sized room she ran down stairs and opened the front door. There was nothing there.

"What the fuck?" Dawn muttered to herself.

Maybe it was that vampire who was chasing her? What if she had him? What if Michael was dead. She couldn't even think about it without her starting to fidget her hands. She couldn't lose him. He was all she had, she couldn't lose him too.

Just then something she sees something shinning on the ground. Curious, she walks off her porch and on her front lawn and sees a small, expensive lighter. She picks it up and all the pieces fit into place.

"That fucking bastard. I'm going to kill him." Dawn muttered to herself as she gripped her lighter as tightly as she could.

He was going to fucking pay. He has no clue what he's dealing with and he has no right to try and save her. One because he gave up that right when he started fucking her sister and two… no one can save her.

"No one can save me. No one can save nothing." She muttered to herself emotionless as she walked back inside the house to prepare.

SPAWNSPAWN

Spike walks inside the Magic Box and sees all the Scooby gang cluttered around a small circular table with books spilled everywhere. Didn't they have anything better to do then read? They read, work, or fight the world. What no life losers.

"What do you want Spike?" Buffy said harshly not even looking up at him and only he knows why. If she did she might be tempted to feel "alive" again.

Fucking Buffy might be a dream come true from him but sometimes he just gets sick of it. He wants Buffy to love him like he loves her. He wants to cherish her after they have sex; but that's never the case. She'll just put her tight little cloths and walk right out of their spot. The spot they first fucked, where the building crashed above them.

"Yea don't you have someone else to annoy dead boy." Xander asked mocking him. One of these days Carpenter boy was going to get what he deserved. He thought he was so tough because he could slay a vamp. If he didn't have this fucking chip in his head that pansy would be the first on his list of a very painful death.

"Sod off Harris." Spike spat at him.

"What is it that you need Spike?" Tara asks nicely smiling warmly at him.

Now truthfully, Glinda was the only one of the lot besides the bit that he liked. She was always nice to him and didn't threaten him on a daily bases. He respects her; and if he ever got the chip out he probably wouldn't kill her and if he had to he'd make it quick and painless. Right now she's being even nicer to him then the Nibblet was.

"Wanted to talk to the slayer bout the 'bit." He said smoothly not wanting to tell them bout what he saw her like tonight, they wouldn't believe him; he didn't even believe it.

"What about Dawn?" Buffy asked a little alarmed actually looking at him now.

It was strange that everyone was all looking at him concerned about Dawn's well being. From what he remembered unless she was in actual danger no one really spoke to or about Dawn unless it was in a negative matter. No wonder the bit was whispering to herself that she was nothing.

"Nothing just wondering if any of you 'lot noticed anything…different about her?" He asked casually.

"Um… not really." Buffy answered going back to her book now that she knows there's nothing important that he's talking about.

Everyone just goes back to what they were doing except Tara. She gives him a look silently telling him to meet her outside. He nods at her and coughs a little.

"Well must be off. Gonna go face some beasties. Have fun with your reading mother fuckers." He said before he walked out of the store. He waited patently for the witch to make an excuse and get out here.

When she stepped out she had this sad and worried look on her face.

"Why were you asking about Dawn?" She asked in a small voice.

"What do you know?" He asked her gently. He could tell she was one of the only that actually didn't think of the bit as a burden or someone not as great as Buffy.

"I know… that she is not in the right place right now…. I caught her smoking on the roof a couple nights ago. I didn't tell anyone about it because I didn't want to make a thing, but Spike I'm really worried about her. Ever since Buffy came back she's been all distant and going down a bad road. To be perfectly honest she was better when Buffy was gone, as sad as that is to admit." Tara said

She's always felt responsible for Dawn. Ever since she first met her, Tara saw herself in the girl. She was stuck in the shadow of her bigger sister and she was something that her family didn't understand or accept. Plus Dawn was not given credit. She is dealing with just as much as everyone else is without the added bonus of powers. She was treated like a baby just because she didn't have super strength. For all anyone knew she did have powers and Xander doesn't have any powers either and he's always included. She would never understand why people never treated Dawn like she was something, just like she'll never understand why her family didn't treat her like she was something either.

Spike stayed quiet for a while. He didn't know what to say to her. He knew for a fact the nibblet wasn't anything like this when Buffy was in the grave and that's what's strange. Why was she like this now? What could have effected her this badly that she's smoking, cursing, dealing with fuckers like Michael, and possibly having sex.

"I'm going to take care of this Glinda; don't you fret." He said putting his hand on her shoulder in a comforting matter. Like friends would do.

"I know if anyone can it's you. You were always the one who could make her smile when the world made her cry." She says giving him a smile before she walks back into the Magic Box closing the door softly behind her.

Thinking about what Tara said Spike starts walking to his crypt. He was going to talk to Nibblet later but tonight he had to think about how he was going to approach her. He didn't want to make the whole thing worse.

He opened his door and was surprised when he smelt her. He smelt her in the air and he could hear her rapid heart beat in the shadows. She was here, only question was why.

"Well, well, well; look who finally decided to come home. Lose something?" She asked in an eerie tone that scared him. Since when did she sound this…cold and evil?

Dawn steps out of the shadows holding his lighter in her hand. She was flicking it open and closed looking at him straight in the eyes with pure hatred.

"Now tell me what the fuck you did to Michael and where he is now!" Dawn says now taking her large axe she was hiding under her baggy jacket and holding it up; prepared to slice his head off.

Guess he's going to have to wing this conversation.

TBC

Let me know what u think


	4. Takes everyone

Hope you like. Enjoy!!!

XOXOXOX

Previously

"_Well, well, well; look who finally decided to come home. Lose something?" She asked in an eerie tone that scared him. Since when did she sound this…cold and evil?_

_Dawn steps out of the shadows holding his lighter in her hand. She was flicking it open and closed looking at him straight in the eyes with pure hatred._

"_Now tell me what the fuck you did to Michael and where he is now!" Dawn says now taking her large axe she was hiding under her baggy jacket and holding it up; prepared to slice his head off._

_Guess he's going to have to wing this conversation._

SPAWNSPAWN

Spike looked at Dawn in fear as she held up the large axe in front of him. She really was not a forced to be fucked with; she looked like she would feel no remorse if she swung that and chopped his head off; leaving only a pile of ashes left for her to dance on.

"Now nibblet I don't know what you're talking about." He said calmly as he tried to reason with her; she was actually starting to scare the blonde vampire. She wasn't going to let him off that easily.

"Oh save it. You fucking did something to Michael; your damn lighter was on my front lawn! Now you're going to tell me where he is or so help me God I will slice your head off so quick you won't even see it coming." She threatened holding up the axe up higher not backing down from her word.

She was beyond furious at him. He had no idea what he was doing and he didn't even have to right to try and help her now. He had no idea how much she needed Michael to survive. He was what was keeping her alive; and Spike was trying to take that away from her! Did he hate her that much? Or did he just not care all together? That thought hurt her more than she cared to admit; but then again she was nothing. No one cares about someone who's nothing. At least that's what the voices tell her.

"What if I did do something to this bloke? You shouldn't even be around trash like him." Spike said angrily as he thought about what a cocky little shit he was. Saying crap about his nibblet like he knew her better then anyone. That's fucking bull shit! He knew the bit and he knew that she was better than that mother fucker. Hell she was better than most. He couldn't let her know where Michael was. He had to stall until her arm got tired and she would let down the axe. Then he'd be able to get a word in without going poof.

"Oh so that's where my lighter was? I've been lookin' for that nasty bugger for a couple days now. Thanks for findin' it 'bit." He smirks as her anger got even bigger. As much as he feared her at this moment toying with her was just too damn fun to pass up.

"You God damn son of a bitch! You think you can trick me? You think you can pull shit like that on me of all people? News flash you idiot, you told me all you little tricks; I know you and I know that you're lying and trying to stall. Now tell me… where is Michael?" She says as calmly as she could in her angered state.

Spike looked at her surprised. Stupid the bit was not; he almost forgot that he used to tell her stories about his past Trying to scare her didn't work but it was refreshing that she actually listened to him; no one ever listened to him; not even his dark princess.

"You think you're the only one who has all the knowledge on the other? I know you too bit. I know that deep down you just want to run into a corner and weep your little eyes out. You think big adult words make you look like you're stronger? You wouldn't kill me." He taunts her but feels a hard pain in his cold chest when he sees tears start forming in her eyes but she quickly blinked them away before they could fall down her face.

"Is that so Spikey? Tell me; since you seem to know me so well; just why wont I kill you?" She mocks him right back. Her tone was more than amused; did he really believe that he knew her? After he left her to fuck her sister, that'd she'd still be the same fourteen year old little girl that wore purple with her hair in pick tales skipping around oblivious to everything around her? She didn't fucking think so.

He hesitated for a moment. Why wouldn't she kill him? Because he was the one who knew where her precious Michael was? Because he helped her sister on a daily bases? Because he was her best friend? Why was the reason? He wanted to know himself.

"Because you care 'bout me sweet 'bit." He answered softly and what shocked him is she started laughing. A full force; truly amused laugh.

"Are you fucking kidding me? That's the best you can think of? Come on Spike I thought you were slicker than that, that was beyond pathetic. Do you really think after everything I would still have that poor, stupid, little crush on you? That I would still care about you at all? Please. Why would I ever still love someone like you?" She says tauntingly smirking to herself that she actually gotten under the dead man's skin. That was payment for all that he did to her, all that he didn't do. He deserved to be miserable because he's the one who made her the exact way.

Her cold cruel words stung; he'll admit to that but what hurt worse was the look in her eyes. The look he never thought he'd see from her, a look that every girl he's ever loved gave him. Ceily. Dru. Buffy. All those women wanted him to know he was beneath them but he never in a million years thought Dawn would be added to that list. He never thought she of all people would give up on him.

"What do you mean after everything?" He had to ask hoping his voice hadn't become soft, and that his hurt couldn't be heard.

"Wow…that's even more pathetic." She muttered to herself shaking her head looking on the floor as she heard the words haunt her once more.

_They don't care about you little Dawnie. He was lying Dawnie. He would never love you Dawnie. Who could love poor, ugly, stupid, little, cry baby Dawnie? You are nothing, and will always be nothing._

She looked up as her face became hollow. She had to find Michael she needed him right now. She needed him to help her forget. She needed him to take away the pain. Take away the voice inside her head that sounds just like the one she loved the most; the one who left her….the voice that sounds just like Spike's.

"Can you just tell me where he is; I need him…Please Spike, just take me to him." She almost pleaded. She couldn't win with him; hell she couldn't win with anyone but that doesn't matter she had to find him even if it resulted to begging and being weak. She never could hide from Spike, he always saw right through her when he wanted to.

"Come on, I'll bring you to him. I don't know if he's still there though." Spike said softly walking out of the crypt without looking back.

She followed quickly keeping her axe with her just incase she was attacked or if he was fucking with her head. They walked in silence neither looking at the other for a while; neither knowing what to say.

" 'Bit?" He asked hesitantly after a couple blocks.

"What?" she replied not even bothering to correct him that her name is Dawn.

"You never answered my question." He said and turned around putting them to a halt.

"Maybe I didn't want to." She said putting back her "don't fuck with me" attitude.

"Or maybe you just didn't want me to find out why you hate me." He corrected as he looked at her and as soon as the words fell out of his mouth Dawn's eyes turned as cold as ice.

"Well maybe you should already know if you weren't so fucking stupid!" She cried out and held up the axe again.

"Take me to him!" She demanded and he obeyed not because she ordered him to but because he had to think about what she had just said.

When they reached the alley two blocks away from the Summer's home Dawn gasped when she saw Michael laying on the cold ground blood covering his face. She quickly dropped the axe beside Spike and ran as fast as she could to where he was. Kneeling to him she wraps her arms around him and tries to wake him up.

"Michael? Michael baby wake up." She whispered softly into his ear. He stirred slightly but still didn't wake up.

"Baby wake up. Wake up so I can hear you yell at me, call me a slut bag whore who should be lucky to have you. Please Michael I need you. Please wake up."

Spike just stood there as she whispered those well sorta loving words into the bloke's ear. Slut bag whore? And she wants to hear that? What had happened to his sweet bit. She's changed and it was not for the better. Her ray of sunshine turned into a cloud of smoke, he couldn't possibly understand what had turned her this way. At first he thought it was Michael but now….

Now he thinks it was him.

After a couple of failed attempts Dawn slowly turns her head to Spike in anger.

"What did you do to him? He never did anything to you!" She cried out as she held onto his still body tighter praying he'd wake up.

"I didn't do anything. He was trying to break down your door so I did what I had to do to protect you and Buffy." He said emotionless. He wants her to yell at him, he wants her to get so mad she'll blurt out what he did to her. He needs to know so he'll know how to fix this.

Dawn stands up and walks over to him punching him square in the jaw. Spike's head barley even moved.

"You bastard! You fucking bastard!" She yells at him and starts hitting him again and again.

"You just want me to be alone. Want me to suffer! You want me to be alone!" She kept crying until her knuckles bled and Spike's face was barley injured.

"I never want you to be alone Dawn." He whispers trying to calm her down but she just kept yelling.

"You do! You took everything from me already now you had to take Michael too! Get away from me!" She shouted as she kicked him hard in the balls and he finally fell to the ground in pain. She knew it was a cheep shot but she needed him to be in pain.

She goes back to Michael and puts his arms around her as she tries to carry him to her house. She needs to get him to the hospital. He still hasn't woken up.

She completely ignores Spike's calls out to her trying to get her to stop and talk to him. He just stayed still; kneeled on the ground watching as Dawn struggles to get Michael into her home. He didn't want that jerk into her house but he knows he doesn't have a say in the matter. Dawn hates him now. Because he took away everyone away from her. Why would she think he did something like that. Just then everything came into place and he started forming tears into his eyes thinking how stupid he was and how sorry he was to do that to the one person he considered a friend.

Dawn knew he was fucking Buffy.

SPAWNSPAWN

As Dawn and Michael reached the Summer's home Dawn quickly put him on the couch as she went to the phone calling 911.

"Yes, I need an ambulance at 347 Revollo Drive. I found my friend in the alley all beat up and he wont wake up. Thank you." Dawn struggled to say as she hung up the phone putting it on the side of the couch. She sat on the couch and stroked his cheek. Signing to herself she ran into the kitchen to get a damp towel.

As she wipes the blood off his face she starts hearing the voice inside her head whispering little things to her and a thought comes to her mind. She reaches into his coat pocket and takes out the bag of weed that was in there and puts in her pocket. Then she takes out all the other drugs he had and ran up to her room to hide the. If the cops found them Michael would get busted and she'd die before she'd let that happen.

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." She says to his sleep form and she hears the door open.

"Dawnie who the hell is he?"

Dawn turns her head to see her sister Buffy looking at her with anger.

TBC


	5. Karma's a bitch, deal with it

Hope you like. Enjoy!!!

XOXOXOX

Previously

_If the cops found them Michael would get busted and she'd die before she'd let that happen._

"_I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." She says to his sleep form and she hears the door open._

"_Dawnie who the hell is he?" _

_Dawn turns her head to see her sister Buffy looking at her with anger._

SPAWNSPAWNSPAWN

Dawn looks at her older sister and tries to think of something to say to her, without mentioning how she knows him or what Spike did. She definitely didn't want to mention Spike. Not because she wanted to protect him but because she didn't even want to think about him at this point. He was nothing to her but the voice inside her head, and not in the good way.

"Well?" Buffy asked impatiently like she didn't even want to be in the same room as her sister for longer than necessary. Funny how Buffy seems to stay away and not care about Dawn after she died for her.

"I found him getting beat up by a vampire in the alley and I hit the vamp with a pipe and ran us here." Dawn explained the lies falling out of her mouth smoothly. As much as she just wanted to tell her to go fuck herself she had to play the innocent Dawnie act.

"And why were you out of the house after dark?! Dawn you know you're not allowed out at night alone! You think I have time to worry about you on top of everything else on my plate!?" Her sister screamed at her before walking over to where Michael was and feeling his pulse.

"Do you even know this guy? How do you know he's not a demon?" Buffy questioned her. God her baby sister could be so immature and stupid when it came to all the dangers around the hellmouth.

"I was taking a walk to clear my head, and I know him, he goes to my school. I'm not an idiot Buffy, I would never bring someone here if I had an ounce of doubt they were a danger to us." Dawn calmly wanting to scream at her because she was fucking sick and tired of being treated like a little child.

"Dawnie you're grounded, you shouldn't have been out at night! Go upstairs and I'll take care of him! You've done enough." She said angrily pointing to the stairs.

"Oh yeah and how exactly are you going to tell the police who he is, he doesn't have his wallet. I know who he is, what happened, and I know what to say, so stop being a bitch and let me help him!"

Buffy stood up from where she was kneeling and looked at Dawn with flames coming out of her eyes.

"Dawnie tell me his fucking name! You're not helping anyone so quit trying to play the hero! You're not the fucking slayer, I am and since it was a vamp attack I'm going to take care of it, not you!" She wasn't yelling but the darkness and cruelty in her voice would have sent a cold chill down anyone else's spin; but this wasn't just anyone. This was Dawn and nothing scares her when it comes to her sister. If anything she feels pity for her because she's so fucked up in the head that she's convinced herself that she's just fucking Spike "to feel"

Before she could tell her Michael's name they both heard the police and ambulance sirens putting their conversation to a halt. Just before they came inside Dawn grabbed Buffy's arm.

"I saved him, and he's someone I know, I'm staying because I can answer the questions you can't." Dawn says calmly but determined not to get pushed away again.

Buffy looked pissed but slowly nodded.

"Fine, just don't be stupid." Buffy hissed just as the police came inside.

"Which one of you ladies called the cops?" One of female officers asked looking at Dawn and Buffy.

"That was me." Dawn said and led the three officers and the ambulance over to where Michael still laid.

"Can you tell me what happened?" The doctor asked her looking concerned for Michael as him and his partner checked him out.

"I was taking a walk and I passed the alley a couple blocks from here on Camble street, and I saw Michael lying on the ground unconscious. I figured he got mugged and so I dragged him here and called you." Dawn retold the version of the story she's been practicing in her head since she brought him here and took all his profit from his jacket.

"Maim do you know who this man is?" The officer asked her and sent a knowing look towards his partner.

"Yeah, he's Michael Russo, he goes to my school." She answered with fake innocence. She couldn't let anyone know how she knew him and that he was her best friend, especially Buffy.

"Why, what's going on?" Buffy asked suspicious looking at Dawn with even more rage if her sister brought a criminal into her house.

"Well not alarm you young ladies, but this man has been accused to deal drugs and has been watched closely by officers for almost a year." The guy officer told them and Buffy looked pissed when Dawn pretended to look a little shocked.

"Not to be disrespectful but I not really worried about that I just want to make sure he's okay, even if he is doing something as disgusting as that, he still didn't deserve what happened to him."

"No, that's not what we meant at all. You did a very brave and amazing thing for this young man. Most people would have left him there." The woman said in a softer tone but Dawn could see in her eyes that she was judging Michael for what he does and Dawn for practically defending him.

"As for if he's okay. He has a very bad concussion which is why he's conscious, a broken nose, and he has a few broken ribs. We have to take him to the hospital and hopefully we can see more when he wakes up." The paramedic said kindly. Dawn kind of liked him. He didn't look like he was judging anyone just wanted to help people.

"So he's probably going to be okay?" Dawn asked hopefully. She would never forgive herself is he was really hurt or if he never woke up. It'd kill her and not to mention it'd kill Spike. She would stake him so hard and fast if she found out Michael wasn't going to wake up.

"We won't know for sure until we get him to the hospital but from what it looks like, there's a good chance he'll wake up soon." The man said giving her an encouraging smile.

"Would you like to ride with us there? There's only enough room for one though." The other paramedic said looking between Dawn and Buffy.

"I'll go, my sister has school in the morning." Buffy said giving a look to Dawn saying "Don't you fucking bitch and complain. I'm Buffy and I always get what I want." And because Dawn's suppose to be the little Dawnie who follows her sister like a puppy with her tail between her legs she put on a fake smile.

"Alright I'll stop by tomorrow after school, then." She said and watched as the two doctors put Michael in the ambulance truck with Buffy inside putting on her famous "concerned but not really" face on that's she's used on Dawn too many times to count and they all drove off.

It pissed Dawn off the most that she couldn't tell her sister off. Not yet at least one day, Buffy will get what's coming to her. Karma's a bitch and it's going to bite her sister in the ass and when that happens, Dawn's going to be right there watching laughing her ass off not feeling one ounce of sympathy.

SPAWNSPAWNSPAWN

Spike sat on his favorite chair trying as hard as he could to actually watch his favorite soap, Passions but it just wasn't working his mind wasn't in it. The only thing on his mind was the lil'bit and everything she said to him and just how much she's changed in just a few short months, her anger and pain was so large and intense it was shooting out to him in tidle waves. No more with the giggling lil girl, but now a hard core chick who no longer wore her heart on her sleeve. What was that most shocking thing though, is that she knew he and Buffy were fucking each other. How could she possibly know that? He knew she was smart but no one knew about them and what they did. And if Dawn knew then did she also know that Buffy beat him almost to the point of death before she fucks the living daylights into him? Probably not or if she knew she probably didn't care now. The only girl, no the only woman that ever treated him like he was actually worth something, was now gone from his life and it was all his fault.

A part of him regrets ever starting something with Buffy. Sure at first they're really wasn't major blood spillage. At first it was just no strings attached hot and steamy sex. After a while, though she went deeper into her depression when she finally realized that she wasn't going back to heaven any time soon and since she couldn't take it out on the real reasons she was back again (Red, Glinda, Demon Girl, and the Welp) she figured taking it out on him seemed like the best solution for everyone. No really cared about his well being anyway. Now it just didn't seem worth it to him to be beaten up on a daily bases for a quick and rough shag. Buffy didn't really care about him and she's proven that over and over again that she just has a pain that only he can numb. He felt used and cheap not that he would ever admit that to anyone but himself but he felt really violated whenever she would fuck him after her beatings.

And now Dawn hated him because she says he took away her sister from her, but no that couldn't be the only reason; she said took **everything** away from her. When Buffy died yeah, she was devastated but she still had that look in her eyes that she was moving on and that she was going to be okay to live again. What else could he possibly taken away from her? He never had anyone to take away. The only person he ever had was her and she's the one who walked away from him. She's the one who abandoned him and gave up fighting.

Maybe she was trying to tell him something all the recent times he's talked to her. Because right now he was drawing a blank.

"_Well maybe you should already know if you weren't so fucking stupid!"_

Yeah he was pretty fucking stupid when it came to his nibblet, he always seemed to understand what she was feeling but not why she was feeling the way she was. He needs to figure this out soon before he loses her forever. There was still hope he could get her friendship back.

Friendship. That kind of made him think more clearly. Was it really just her friendship he wanted? Yeah they used to have all sorts of PG, PG13 fun with each other but there was no denying how beautiful and how much she's matured in every sense. Not to mention the way she looked at him, he misses that most of all. She used to look at him with trust, acceptance, and most importantly she looked at him with love. He was her protector and she wanted to be there for him like he was there for her and she was. She kept him going.

Until now that is. Until he bloody fucked up the one pure good thing in his life. And he has to figure out how he did it. Before it's too late.

He couldn't lose another person he loved.

TBC

Sorry if that sucked. I know Spike's being an idiot and not realizing HE abandonded HER but in my story it going to take at least one more chapter until he figures it out and when he does. I promise I'll make it angst, powerful, and hopefully there will be some sort of sexual encounter between the two


	6. Crash and Burn, you're not alone

I am so sorry I haven't updated I was having a hard time writing this chapter because I wasn't sure if how I wanted Spike and Dawn to interact right now because Dawn basically has no one right now and Spike is thinking his ass off trying to think of something to save whatever relationship he can have with her so if this is bad I promise the next one will be better.

kurt couper- I'm really glad your getting into this story you're the reason I keep writing:))) and your help is most appreciated

IHeartJensen- Me too I really hated Buffy in the last seasons she became such a bitch. And Spuffy sucks I mean why does she have to get all the hot guys I mean she wasn't even that great.

XOXOXOX

As Dawn walked around the streets of Sunnydale the next morning she found herself not knowing where to go. Michael was in the hospital so she couldn't go to his house and actually do anything, all her other druggie friends thought she was the reason Michael was hurt so they were pissed at her because their dealer wasn't around, so they actually went to school today. She would too but she didn't want to see all the dirty looks they'd be throwing at her.

A part of her couldn't bear to go to the hospital to visit Michael; it was all her fault he was in that condition that she just couldn't look at him especially if he still hasn't woken up yet. She couldn't live with him thinking of her as nothing like everyone else; it'd kill her.

Another part of her wanted to go to Spike's crypt just to beat the shit out of him. It was all his fault! It's his fault she was so miserable and that the only person who gave a flying fuck about her is now comatose because he was trying to "protect" her. What a crock of shit! Protecting her!? If that's what he calls protecting, he must be an even bigger idiot than she thought.

The streets were still bare since it was so early in the morning except for some old people getting a quick cup of coffee before work. They stared at her, and she knew it was because she didn't belong there. She belonged in school. She also knew if she went to school they'd give her the same stare. She didn't belong in school either, they'd think she belonged at home. But she didn't. The only reason she didn't belong there was Buffy. After she died, she could have belonged there even if it was pretend.

She wasn't a complete idiot, she did have some brain cells in her. She knew that the Scooby gang only acted like she was worth something because she was the last scrap of their precious slayer. They figured "Hey if the great and powerful** Buffy **died for her baby sister so she must be slightly important" So they talked to her, made sure she ate, had someone to talk to when they wanted to praise the spirit of their best friend/ lover/ sister/ hero/ blah blah blah, who gives a shit?

Why did Willow have to bring her back? She asks herself the same question everyday and she still couldn't figure out why she had to force with something that was way over her head. When she tried to bring her mother back, they all scolded at her saying it wasn't right to mess with those kinds of forces. It's not right to mess with the dead and what the fuck did Williow, Xander, Anya, and even Tara do!? They fucking messed with the dead and brought back someone to life when she was in heaven! How screwed up is that? That they all were that selfish to bring back someone who never wanted to come back in the first place. She must have been happy with mom. Mom probably took care of her, wrapped her up in arms and said the most beautiful things in her enchanting voice that always had her mesmerized.

She didn't even realized where she was until she saw her mother's gravestone beneath her feet. It was then when it hit her how many things would have been different if her mommy never died. She always brought such happiness and love to their family that they didn't need a father to make it picture perfect. Hell everyone knew their family was no where near picture perfect. Oldest sister is a vampire slayer, and youngest sister is a mystical ball of energy that is technically millions of years old stuck in a sixteen year olds body. But her mother, her mother was perfect. No one could ever compare.

As Dawn sank onto the ground she wished more than anything she could see her mother again. Just for a minute. Maybe then she wouldn't be able to hear that nasty voice in her head anymore. She wanted it to just fade away; it was only making her more fucked up than she already was.

SPAWNSPAWN

I was a little after sun set when Spike just blew up. He couldn't stay here anymore. He couldn't wallow in his sorrows alone like the bloody poof. He was a hell of a lot better than that pansy ass. He got up from his couch and looked at the nearly empty bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand. He didn't want it to go to waste, so he gave a mental fuck it and drowned the rest of the amber liquid like it was water.

He started walking around the cemetery and he could faintly smell Dawn in the air. She was here before. He quickly ran to where his instincts lead him and he stood right in front of Joyce's gravestone.

"Poor 'bit." He muttered looking at the stone he himself had visited on an occasion. He missed Joyce too, but this was Dawn's mother. No little girl should have to deal with a parent dying too soon, especially his Nibblet.

He just remembered it was right after she found out she was the key too, and unlike everyone else; Joyce didn't care. She didn't give two shits that technically, the bit was green energy that was molded into her daughter. To her, she was her daughter in everyway possible. And to lose that, when no one else treated her that way must have been torture.

"_You treated her that way."_ A voice inside his head said.

But he wasn't family. He wasn't even a man. What he did never mattered to anyone, why would it matter to her?

"_She treated you like a man. You were her family."_

But why? He never understood why she did treat him like he was someone and not something. She treated him as an equal, and no one else ever did. Hell Buffy never did. All the slayer saw was the demon and Dawn looked past the demon and saw a person.

"_Dawn loves you."_

Well if she did then she sure as hell doesn't now. He means fucking nothing to her, and he couldn't blame her. She loses her sister, gets her back, only for her to be taken away from her again by him.

"_Ever think it wasn't just Buffy she needed?"_

She never needed him. He was only there when big sis was in the clouds. He was never someone she could depend on….

Wait!

(flashback)

_Dawn curled into a ball as tears freely fell down her face, not even bothering to wipe them away anymore. She couldn't believe she let Buffy, her sister, the only thing that made her real jump and die when it was what __**she**__ had to do. She was supposed to stop the portal but no, her sister had to do the brave thing and sacrifice herself just so she didn't have to._

_She knew Spike was there. The faint smell of leather and smoke filled the hot thick air, the smell that was made for him. A smell that used to disgust her now strangely brings her comfort and makes her feel safe._

_Spike lies down on the bed with her and she immediately wraps herself onto him, she didn't want him to ever let her go. He's all she has now._

"_Don't ever leave me." She sobbed into his tight black shirt._

"_I'll never leave you nibblet. To the end of the world, I'll always be with you." He whispers into her light brown hair._

"_You promise never to abandon me?" She asked looking into his bright blue eyes with such pain, he knew if his heart was still beating it would have broke at the sight of her_

"_I promise 'bit." He swore as he clung onto her tighter._

(EOFB)

He couldn't believe he forgot that. That summer was theirs and he almost forgot about how much Dawn helped him through it. For some reason she lent onto him instead of the other scoobies and she sought him out for comfort and he was no where near complaining. In fact, after he lade that promise to Buffy before she died and wanted to be with her twenty-four seven. They did everything together and talked about anything. She was how he kept going those long summer days.

And then he broke him promise.

He did the other thing that she was most afraid of. He left her all alone. How could he be such an idiot and forget about his beautiful Nibblet as soon as Buffy came back? He can't even remember the last time they hung out after Buffy came back; he spent most of his time with Buffy. Fuck, he really messed things up. He had to find her or at least see her.

He followed her scent and was led to the Bronze, which didn't really surprise him. He just wondered how she got away with sneaking around so god damn much.

He searched the place until his gaze was landed on the dance floor.

Dawn was there alright. She was there wearin' practically nothing and rubbing her goodies to about five different men who looked **at least** three years older than her. As much as he didn't want to admit it to himself, she looked fucking sexy. A part of him just wanted to go over there and drag her away and give her a stern talking to, but the other wanted to push those blokes away from her and dance with her himself. He didn't like her dancing like that with strange boys who only have one thing on their mind.

When the upbeat techno song ended the men surrounding her tried to grab her to slow dance with her but she wouldn't. She just shrugged them off and danced slowly alone with her eyes closed shut.

_When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door  
And you feel that you can't take anymore_

Seeing as this was his only chance, he quickly walked to the dance floor and wrapped his cold hands around her slim waste and held her firm, so there was no way fro her to get out from his grip.

_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone_

Dawn's eyes snapped open when she felt such cold hands on her bare skin, but for some reason she was too mesmerized into the song, she didn't protest. Instead she lent further into him and they both swayed to the music.

_When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face the day_

It was amazing how much this song reminded him of him and his lil bit. Especially over the summer. She was the one she turned to call and he helped her heal her broken heart that wanted her sister back. She was his loyal friend and it look him over a century to find someone like her. He knew there where monsters in to her heart; he remembers that night he saw her smoking on the roof, talking to herself. He knew she was in a great deal of pain and he wanted to help her so much.

_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone_

A part of her wished that Spike was here to hear the song that was playing. Maybe then he'd figure out what she's been trying to tell him for a while now. He was the one she needed. She needed him so much and then as soon as her sister came back he just forgot she ever was there. Maybe that's why the monks made her into the slayer's sister. Because they knew she was nothing compared to the slayer and no one would miss her if she had to die.

_Because there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breathe again_

He was surprised she hasn't figured out it was him she was dancing with but he didn't want to kill this great mood. He could smell the tears falling from her face and held onto her tighter. There was always going to be heart ache and pain, but this time he was going to make sure he eased it.

_When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild wild heart_

God how could she be so stupid and still be thinking of Spike while he's fucking her sister? He doesn't care about her, that was what the voice says. No one cares about her and that's the way it's always going to be; she wasn't worth anything, not even her sister's scraps. So how could she deserve Spike? He's hurting her, he left her all alone to crash and burn and fall into a bottle of Jack, so there was no way he could love her.

_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone_

When the song ends the guys she was dancing with didn't let go of Dawn like she expected him to. Instead he just held her tighter and leaned in forward. If this idiot thinks he's getting any from me he's sadly mistaken. Usually she probably would fuck a guy after she danced with him, but she was too upset right now to think about sex, all she could think about was Spike.

The guys leaned in forward and as soon as she spoke her heart skipped a beat.

"If you need to crash then crash and burn baby. You're not alone." His thick British accent that he whispered into her ear made his voice sound sexy and husky making her a little weak in the knees. It sent shivers down her spin.

She just danced with Spike.

She turned around and blue eyes met blue. Spike tenderly wiped away the tears that were still on Dawn's face before kissing her softly on the cheek. Before Dawn could get anything out, he was already gone.

_When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild wild heart_

(Meanwhile)

Buffy angrily stormed into Spike's shitty ass crypt with a huge sword in her hand.

"Oh Spike, It's time to have some fun!" She called out in an eerie dark tone.

TBC!!!! I'm actually really happy with this I love this song and whenever I hear it I think of this story and how much I wanted it in there so I just had to add this chapter. But of course it doesn't matter what I think but what you guys think. I really hope you liked it!!!

Song was: Savage Garden: Crash and Burn


	7. Here We Go

I am so sorry I haven't updated I just finished midterms and they sucked! But since I'm now done I'm going to start updating all my stories lol. Hope you like.

WARNING: BUFFY IS IN THIS CHAPTER! AND SHE HURTS SPIKE. Die buffy die!

kurt couper- Your reviews always make me smile:) I'm glad you liked that chapter.

Guardian Erin- Thanks for reading I'm glad you liked it

And thanks everyone who put this is their fav story/author/ story alerts you're the best!

XOXOXOX

(Last Chapter)

"If you need to crash then crash and burn baby. You're not alone." His thick British accent that he whispered into her ear.

She just danced with Spike. Spike tenderly wiped away the tears that were still on Dawn's face before kissing her softly on the cheek. Before Dawn could get anything out, he was already gone.

(Meanwhile)

Buffy angrily stormed into Spike's shitty ass crypt with a huge sword in her hand.

"Oh Spike, It's time to have some fun!" She called out in an eerie dark tone.

_SPAWN SPAWN SPAWN _

Dawn slowly walked home and her mind was spinning. It was a completely different kind of high but this one had the same effect.

She couldn't believe that she just danced with Spike. She didn't even know it was him and yet he was all that was on her mind during the whole song. Maybe a part of her knew she was dancing with him. I mean cold hands, strong hold, possessiveness; it kind of screamed Spike alert in her head, now that she thinks about it.

The kiss really gave her a mind freeze. He kissed her, sure it was just on the cheek but Spike has never been the kind of guy…well dead guy to be sweet and compassionate towards anyone but her sister.

Fuck, she completely forgot about her sister. Actually she hasn't seen her sister since yesterday, not that it really mattered she didn't really want to see her anyway it was just kind of…. strange.

Oh well it doesn't matter she's probably slaying, moping about not being in heaven anymore, or going to Spike's because she has an itch she can't scratch.

Why does her sister to get everything?! Not only was she the chosen one, found true "forever" love at the age of sixteen, had loyal ass friends, was the real daughter, AND saw mom in heaven, but she got every guy to love her including Spike. And the saddest thing in the world is she doesn't want any of it. Except the whole daughter and Angel thing, but she wouldn't have even met Angel if she wasn't the slayer.

"Fucking idiot. Doesn't know a good thing when it's right in her fucking face." She mumbles to herself when she reaches the Sunnydale Hospital.

"Here we go."

SPAWNSPAWN

As Spike left the Bronze he had a feeling in the pit of his stomach. After dancing with Dawn he felt…complete. Almost like he was meant for her and she was meant for him. He never really thought of the nibblet in a romantic way before, but ever since this whole situation, he's seen her in a completely different way and he wonders how he didn't see it before.

They way she looked tonight; he's never seen a human look that sexy and seductive without looking like a whore. She held a darkness in her that only a creature of the night could pull off. The way she moved was also something so enchanting he knew if he didn't dance with her he'd regret it for the rest of his unlife. When their bodies moved together…it was perfect. He almost felt like his heart was going to start beating again just from the touch of her. The song reminded him of his lil bit so much. He knew she must be in a world of pain and he wants more than anything to be the one she calls to, to heal her wounds.

This was nothing like what he felt for Buffy, he only started liking her when he couldn't get her out of his head. That dream of them kissing was the worst thing that ever happened to him. Now he was the slayer's punching bag right before he became her sex toy.

When he stepped into his crypt he immediately smelt Buffy was there. A rush of fear went through him and he knew he had to get out of there before she caught up to him. He quickly turned around before he heard her dead voice.

"And where do you think you're going you little shit?!"

Her voice was as dead as she wished she was, but that's the price she's paying. She's stuck in a world she left willingly so it could be saved…so her little sister could be saved. A world her, so called friends brought her back from ripping her away from her paradise because they "missed her".

Heaven. He's never going to go there; God doesn't accept people like him into his home, but it must be something great for a once beautiful and strong woman to become cold and dead yearning to go back there. Someone who gave up trying to make the world a better place, just because she saw what it was like after death and liked that place better.

He turned back around to see her face. Her eyes were hard and cold. He knew she wasn't really looking at him but at the faces of Red, The Welp, Demon girl, and Glinda. She always was. Her body looked so thin, she wasn't eating, but instead fought demons and vampires all day trying to get one who will put her out of her misery. Hell, he wishes some demon would bloody put her outta his misery.

"Slayer." He nodded to her casually and was about to leave but she ran over and threw him to the opposite end of the wall before he could even turn the door knob.

She turned him over and held the sword to his throat. He didn't even notice it before. Her weapons don't scare him anymore.

"You're not going anywhere." She said before she dropped the sword and punched him over and over again.

"This is all your fault! You should have left me! I was happy god damnit! You're all selfish sons of bitches. I hope you rot in hell!" She would scream at him over and over again until his face was so bloody she couldn't even see him. He didn't look at her. He closed his eyes and waited for her to finish before she would get to the worse part.

Her words almost reminded him of what Dawn was talking to herself about on the roof. Except her words were more deep and she was taking it all out on herself. The slayer took the blame out on everyone else. She was the real selfish bitch.

Just then the punching stopped and she ripped open his shirt, he knew what was coming next and it was bloody gonna hurt!

The blade of the sword dug into his chest like she was dissecting him, but he refused to scream; he stopped giving her that satisfaction weeks ago.

"Scream you whore!" She yelled before she cut him deeper.

"SCREAM!" she cried before she threw the sword across the room and ripped off his cloths, before taking off her own.

She leaned into his bloody face and whispered "I wanna hear you scream my name." If she thought she was being seductive she was fucking on crack.

She grabbed his cock and shoved it into her before she starting moving harshly. She moved until she was bathed in blood and found her release.

He knew she wasn't looking at him when she fucked him, she was looking at one of two things. One is his nacy boy sire Angel, or just plain death. Maybe that's why she drenched herself in his cold blood. She either wants to fuck Angel again so Angelus could be let out or she just wants to be like him. Dead.

After it was over he expected her to get off him and hopefully leave him the fuck alone, but like he said…

God doesn't accept people like him.

She leaned closer into his ear and said.

"Ready for round two Lover?"

SPAWNSPAWNSPAWN

Dawn stood outside of Michael's room. The doctor told her he woke up last night and refused to talk to anyone. The doctor that spoke to her said it was probably post tramatic stress, from being attacked, but she knew better. She knew how pissed off Michael must be, and mostly embarrassed and betrayed.

A part of her didn't want to face him in fear of what her punishment would be. He would disown her, as a customer, a friend, a lover, as anything. She couldn't face that. She needed him, his drugs, his sex, his words, fuck even his punches. She couldn't lose him, not yet.

_Doesn't matter lil Dawnie. He's going to leave you. Everyone leaves you. Your mum, Buffy, the scoobies, me. I'm always going to leave you Dawnie, and Michael will too. Who would want to stay with someone who's nothing? Someone who drowns her sorrows in crack, alcohol, fucking, and cutting her wrists._

She closed her eyes and tried to get Spike's voice out of her head. He doesn't think that, she kept telling herself. He couldn't, he does care. Deep down he cares.

Taking a deep breath she opened Michael's door and he looked at her in disbelief, in anger, but mostly from disappointment.

"Get the fuck out of here." He said harshly even in a weakened state.

"No." She said as she sat down on the chair that was against the window to where his bed was.

"I said, get out!" He said and she knew he was losing his patience with her.

"And I said no! So shut the fuck up and let me talk!"

"No you little whore, you listen to me. Do you see what your fuck toy did to me?! He did this then he took my shit! As soon as I get out of here I'm going to be a dead man and my blood is on your cut up hands. So get the fuck out of here you slut because I'm done with you! You fucked up little bitch, don't even think about showing your face around me again! You're nothing Dawnie and you will always be nothing!"

His voice was low but it was most serious thing he's ever said to her. He was right. She was nothing and it would be her fault if he died but the thing she didn't get a chance to tell him was…

She has his drugs and she planned on giving them to him before he said all of that.

Karma's a bitch, and Michael's going to learn that.

She stood up from her chair and walked closer to him.

"You're right. I may be nothing, but I think I can live with that now. I don't need you anymore Michael. I don't need your pain but I'm glad you're okay now. Because then you'll get you ass kicked sooner by all the people you owe your drugs to and you can rot in hell forever you little mother fucker because you have no idea how big of a mistake you made." She hissed at him before storming out of the hospital.

She ran all the way to her house. She needed release and she needs it now. When she reached her room she took out the drugs she stole from Michael the night he was attacked. She set up three straight lines of cocaine on a book and snorted them all quickly with a small straw she found on the floor of her room.

The effects were amazing. She felt free at last. She spun around her room in bliss, she felt like she was on top of that damn tower again but this time she had the power to open the portals and the free will. She looked down at all the destruction that was going on below her and she felt free. Nothing could harm her from up here.

She went outside her window and stood up feeling the cool breeze of the wind on her and she held up the ritual knife that was used on her a year ago along with her wrist.

She sliced her wrist so casually almost like she was slicing a piece of bread. She watched as the blood started dripping onto the ground below her.

"Shallow cuts….Shallow cuts…….Let the blood flow….free." She muttered and watched the blood drip down and down making a pool of blood in front of her front door.

She looked up at the stars and wished she had the bravery to just fall of the roof or use the knife that used to be the star in her nightmares to end everyone's misery.

"Spike was right. Everyone leaves me." She understood now that that was never going to change. Sadly, she climbed back into her room but not before looking at the night sky one last time.

"But this time, I'm beating them to it." She whispered as she closed the window behind her.

SPAWNSPAWNSPAWN

After another hour of torture Buffy finally lifted herself off of Spike and cleaned off her sword that was covered in Spike's blood, but not as much as Buffy was.

"Goodbye Lover." She said angrily as she walked out of the crypt, leaving Spike lying there in the middle of the floor, looking worse then he did when Glory tortured him.

As he lied there the only thing on his mind was….

"I have to get to my lil bit. I need to save her."

TBC

Not my best chapter in my opinion but after this I have a perfect vision of what I want to happen. Let me know what you think.


	8. Saying goodbye

Thank you all so much for all your reviews I'm glad people are enjoying this story

wayhotterbrains: thanks so much I really didn't think about that line too much but now that I think about it it kinda does sum up SPAWN lol. Thanks for reading sweets:)

willows-dark-magic: wow im glad u liked them I hope u like this one!

jamesmitchell1986: lol im usually a tease when it come to sex with the staring couples but I think im just gonna let the intimacy with spike and dawn flow I don't want it to happen randomly. And yea I hate buffy so I turned the tables with buffy raping spike incessantly instead of him almost raping her in season 6, and don't worry Buffy will get what's coming to her.

And thanks everyone who put this is their fav story/author/ story alerts you're the best!

XOXOXOX

(Last Chapter.)

"Spike was right. Everyone leaves me." She understood now that that was never going to change. Sadly, she climbed back into her room but not before looking at the night sky one last time.

"But this time, I'm beating them to it." She whispered as she closed the window behind her.

After another hour of torture Buffy finally lifted herself off of Spike and cleaned off her sword that was covered in Spike's blood, but not as much as Buffy was.

"Goodbye Lover." She said angrily as she walked out of the crypt, leaving Spike lying there in the middle of the floor, looking worse then he did when Glory tortured him.

As he lied there the only thing on his mind was….

"I have to get to my lil bit. I need to save her."

XOXOXOX

It was nearly sunrise and Dawn looked around her now empty room. Tonight she was leaving town. She couldn't stay in this hell any longer, and it's not like anyone besides Tara would miss her. Willow was too guilty about getting on a magical high and almost killing everyone, Xander was too busy moping around trying to figure out why he left Anya at the alter, Anya was too busy getting revenge on the men who constantly give women heartbreak, and her blood sister Buffy. She would be so happy that she finally can stop pretending to give a damn about her youngest sister that's not really her sister. That way Buffy can openly be the cold hearted, depressed, slayer who's going through the motions. She doesn't have to hide any longer.

She didn't think about what Spike would think because she honestly doesn't know what his reaction would be to her leaving. Last night affected her in a way she's not ready to admit. She liked Spike for so long, he was there for her when no one was, when Buffy died he was there, to wipe away her tears and hold her close so she wouldn't fall like she did.

But then he broke his promise. As soon as Buffy came back he dropped her like a hat and made a bee line towards her sister. At first it didn't hurt that much, he was getting use to the fact she was alive again, but then days turned into weeks and weeks turned into a month and after a while she just stopped hoping he was going to remember her. Why would she still have a crush on him when he's not only still in love with Buffy but when he's fucking her?

She shook her head as she felt tears prickling in her eyes like needles. Crying doesn't help anyone, it never helped her and she'll be damned if she cries now. She should be happy; she was getting out of this shit hole and finally getting on with her life. She put her cloths and other things she wanted and already put them in her beat up car she got from Michael a couple months ago. It's not like he could take it back it was already in her name and even Michael isn't that petty to try and take his shit back now; he was too fucking busy trying not to get killed by his costumers who never got their drugs.

She had enough money to last her a long time; her mom who really wasn't her mom left her a lot when she died and Dawn never spent it, she stole the money she needed when she had to get her drugs and she stole the cloths and other things she needed so she didn't have to waste her mother's money so now she doesn't have to worry about going bankrupt.

"Dawn get your ass up! You have school!" She heard Buffy scream from down stairs. She wonders what would happen if Buffy knew she hasn't been in school for almost a year and today would officially be her last day of screaming at her at eight in the morning for "school".

She didn't answer her sister but instead walked out of her room holding a small traveler's bag and went into the bathroom locking the door behind her. She opened the small bag and took out a small vial of cocaine and took out her purple Venus razor. She took a deep breath as she carefully lined the coke on the sink and roughly snorted it closing her eyes until she could feel the effects it was making on her.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were getting more dilated and glassy but other than that she didn't look that bad today. Her hair was pinned straight but she made it look wilder which made her black eye liner and mascara stand out. She was wearing a tight black long sleeved shirt and dark skinny jeans that made her legs look like they went for miles.

Today she likes the way she looks, she wanted to look good the last day she was here but she still needed something before she faced Buffy and Willow down stairs. Something even cocaine can't fix for her.

She rolled up her left sleeve since her right arm was still hurt from last night's encounter when she reenacted the ritual that was preformed on her not even a year ago. She picked up her loyal razor and pressed hard on her wrists.

She moaned when she felt the blood start trickling down and opened her eyes to see the beautiful sight before her. Her blood was still special, the rest of the Scooby gang might not know it but her keyness is still very much alive in her. Maybe when she settled in some nowhere town she could figure out how to tap into her inner being and her inner powers.

"It always has to be blood." She whispers to herself as she grabbed her blood towel and put pressure on her wounds.

She didn't even realize she was breathing so quickly until she saw herself in the mirror. Once she cleaned up her wounds she looked at herself one last time, looking into the mirror that has haunted her for too long.

Angrily she grabbed the heaviest thing she could find and smashed the mirror into a million pieces.

She smiled as she walked out of the bathroom and went down stairs where her sister and her lesbian friend where eating breakfast.

"Morning." Dawn smirked at them cheerfully. "You little fuckers; you have no idea that you're never going to see me again. I NEVER have to listen to you again after today. Go ahead, boss me around, it wont matter now." She thought to herself as she sat down and took an apple from the counter and started chomping on it.

"Dawnie I'm not going to be home today I have to take care of some things and Willow is going to be at the Magic Box to help Giles with a new demon. So you're going to be alone until tomorrow." Buffy said not looking at her or waiting for her to answer she just walked out of the kitchen and walked out the door.

That didn't bother her and she also didn't mention that it might not be a good idea for someone who's given up magic to be at a MAGIC store. What did she care?! She'll be gone and if Willow takes over the world she won't be there to try and save her damaged and truly fucked up soul.

Willow didn't say anything and when Dawn got up she put on her happiest smile and said the words she's been waiting to say for a long time.

"Goodbye Willow." She said happily "Have a nice life and hopefully you'll find someone as fucked up as you, because you lost your chance with Tara, she's too good for you." She thought to herself as she walked out of her former home and walked on to Tara's house. She would drive but she didn't want to waste any of her car's gas since she is trying to save as much money as possible for as long as she can.

The sun was shining brightly and she could feel the sun's rays almost burning her. She felt like she was a vampire for a minute making her laugh. Imagine if she became a vampire that her sister would have to kill; after she just came back to life because she died _for_ her; that would be the ultimate irony for her sister.

It didn't take long for her to reach Tara's apartment on foot. Apparently even while she was with Willow she knew they weren't going to last so she had this apartment on hold for her until she decided enough was enough. She couldn't take Willow using her and disrespecting magic by erasing every mistake she's made just so she wouldn't have to face her consequences.

The apartment itself was really nice for someone living alone or even a small place for a couple. Tara decorated it like she did her dorm before she ever met the Scoobies. Christmas lights all around the walls, magic amulets, crystals, books, and herbs, some school books, and a small TV so she can watch her favorite movies.

Dawn slowly knocked on the door and waited patiently for her to answer.

Tara slowly opened the door and her face brightened when she saw who it was opened the door wider for Dawn to enter.

"Dawn, come in. It's good to see you sweetie." Tara said softly hugging her and kissing her on the top of the head after she closed the door once Dawn entered.

"Thanks." Dawn said smiling sadly at the witch. Tara was always like her, they both were a lot alike. They were the black sheep in the family, not many people noticed them, and they were stuck in the shadows; never being able to step into the light. She was going to miss Tara and she hopes that she finds someone who treats her well, whether it's a friend or lover; Tara deserves to be happy.

"What brings you by?" She asked her smile not dropping. She hasn't seen Dawn for a couple days and has been so worried about her. Ever since she talked to Spike about her she decided not to butt in and hope that Spike can help in a way she couldn't. She was more than surprised she stopped by; she's suppose to be in a school; but lecturing her wouldn't do any good and she's definitely not one to judge.

"No reason I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out for a little. Maybe grab something to eat?" Dawn asked hopefully. She really didn't have anywhere to go or to say goodbye to. She plans on going to the cemetery before dark to see her mom and make a quick visit to Spike and then she was gone.

"Sure! We haven't had one of our 'dates' for awhile; and I don't have classes for a couple hours!" Tara's smile got even wider if possible and together they walked out of her apartment.

SPAWNSPAWNSPAWN

Buffy whistled to herself as she walked towards Spike's crypt. Last night was the roughest she's been to him but she knew he could take it and if he couldn't oh well; he certainly deserved it.

Her whistling tone stopped when she reached her destination. Smirking to herself she kicked the large metal door down with ease and looked around for her lover.

Her disease.

"Oh lover! Come out, come out wherever you are." She called out and searched around his dump.

He wasn't there. Where could he be? She left him in a bad shape last night, she surprised she didn't find him where she left him.

"So the little bitch wants to play cat and mouse? I can deal with that." Buffy muttered to herself before storming out of the crypt and into the sunlight.

SPAWNSPAWN

At a small diner Tara and Dawn sat in one of the booths and were having a good time.

"I can never get over how much shake you can drink." Tara joked watching Dawn drink her second milkshake. It was a good thing to see some things haven't changed.

Dawn gave a smile laugh and looked at Tara. Ever since her mom died Tara started taking care of her; she would always rub her back when she cried to calm her down, make her pancakes for breakfast and give her advice about life and not sugar coat it. It was too bad she was a lesbian because she would make a great mother to a child one day. Maybe she'll adopt a kid one day.

"Well I haven't had a good shake for a really long time so when I had one I just couldn't stop." She shrugged still smiling.

"Sweetie are you okay? I'm not trying to push you or anything I just want you to know I'm here for you if you want to talk." Tara said sincerely taking one of Dawn's hands and rubbing her thumb on her palm, not in a romantic ew way but in a way to make her realize she's not alone.

"Tara I know for awhile I haven't been really there and I'm sorry that I was such a bitch to you but…." Dawn started to say but Tara interrupted her

"You don't have to apologize. I'm always going to be here for you, no matter what." Tara promises and Dawn had to fight so hard to keep herself from crying.

Because Tara couldn't keep that promise; she was leaving tonight. This was probably the last time Tara would ever see her in person. It hurt because she didn't want to leave Tara but she couldn't stay here anymore. Maybe she's just feeling this emotional because she wasn't high.

"Thanks Tara; you don't know how much that means to me." Dawn smiled.

"Anytime." Tara winked at her and they went back to eating their food.

SPAWNSPAWNSPAWN

Buffy angrily stormed into her house. She was beyond pissed off! She couldn't find Spike anywhere and she needed to soon before…

Before she did something to people who actually matter.

She's been trying to avoid the gang for months now. She hated them, hated all of them for what they did. They brought her to hell, the truest hell she's ever known.

Why couldn't they all just leave her alone!?

She runs upstairs and walks into the bathroom.

"What the fuck!?" Buffy yells looking at the glass everywhere. The bathroom was trashed!

Willow wouldn't do that, and if she did she wouldn't have just left it here.

No, she knows the person who would leave such a mess here, or should she say she knows the _thing_ that left such a mess.

Stupid fucking monks, gave her such an idiot for a "sister".

She marched into her sister's room.

"Dawn you fucking…." She started to see when not only did she realize that Dawn was in school but

Her room was empty.

"Did someone kidnap her?! Some demon to get to me?" She thought to herself before it hit her.

Spike took Dawnie.

SPAWNSPAWNSPAWN

Meanwhile a couple hours later Dawn started walking to Spike's crypt. She just left Tara's house because the witch really had to go to class, she already missed one because of her because they both got caught up watching this really funny movie.

Unfortunately she couldn't miss her last class because she had a big test coming up so Dawn sadly left giving her friend one last hug goodbye; she was definitely going to miss her.

It was just at sunset and she knew she should probably be gone by now but she still had to see Spike; at least one last time; to say goodbye. Maybe even punch him for leaving her. All she knew was she needed closure from him. She needed him to know how badly he hurt her in the past and how much he meant to her.

_Still mean something to you lil bit. You always did fancy me, and you always will Dawnie. I'm in your blood and I'm definitely in your heart._

As much as she fucking hates the voice inside her head, it did have a point. Why else would his voice haunt her so goddamn much!?

She reached him crypt and was just about to know when she was roughly grabbed by the shoulders and pinned against the wall.

It was Spike. And bruises and bloody practically covered all of his face.

"Shhh nibblet. We gotta get the bloody hell outta here before big sis comes." He whispers into her ear. His voice was all scratchy and he looked like he was in a lot of pain.

"Way ahead of you." Dawn whispered darkly back to him.

TBC

I'm not sure if I'm gonna end it soon or put more drama, if I end it soon I might MIGHT make a sequel I don't know yet. Give me some help lol and let me know what you think. :)


	9. I Will Save Myself

Thank you all so much for all your reviews I'm glad people are enjoying this story

wayhotterbrains: lol don't worry buffy karma is coming I actually know what I have in store for her and its gonna be good (ultimate torture without her getting the satisfaction of death) glad u liked it hun

kurt couper: don't worry drama is coming! And a wicked powerful dawn will tell buffy exactly how it is

Xeelia: aw thanks that's so sweet of you! And thanks for putting my story in ur favs I feel so honored:)

And thanks everyone who put this is their fav story/author/ story alerts you're the best!

XOXOXOX

(Last Chapter.)

_No, she knows the person who would leave such a mess here, or should she say she knows the thing that left such a mess._

_Stupid fucking monks, gave her such an idiot for a "sister"._

_She marched into her sister's room._

_Her room was empty._

"_Did someone kidnap her?! Some demon to get to me?" She thought to herself before it hit her._

_Spike took Dawnie._

_Meanwhile a couple hours later Dawn started walking to Spike's crypt._

_She reached him crypt and was just about to know when she was roughly grabbed by the shoulders and pinned against the wall. _

_It was Spike. And bruises and bloody practically covered all of his face._

"_Shhh nibblet. We gotta get the bloody hell outta here before big sis comes." He whispers into her ear. His voice was all scratchy and he looked like he was in a lot of pain. _

"_Way ahead of you." Dawn whispered darkly back to him._

_SPAWNSPAWNSPAWN _

Dawn groaned as she slowly dragged a limp Spike in her arms towards her house. They've been walking a couple blocks before Spike fell down not being able to take the pain. He would have been healed by now if he drank blood today but he didn't have time. He ran as fast as he could before Buffy found him again.

When they reached the Summer's home, she practically threw him into the car before getting in herself and driving off on lightning speed.

"Where….are we going nibblet." Spike choked out still weak. Damn that fucking slayer she did a number on him. He's just glad she hurt him instead of Dawn. He wouldn't know what to do if she laid even a finger on his sweet bit.

"Don't worry about it." She said darkly not even looking at him.

"What did you mean? We're going to need money and stuff for you. We can't go back." He finally asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"I have money and everything I need. I was leaving town when I came to see you. I was going to say goodbye." She said as she stopped the car and parked it.

She finally looked at him. He looked so bloody and defeated. She wants to ask him who did that to him but she already knew the answer. It was Buffy, she just didn't know why.

"Stay here. I'll be right back." She ordered him and was about to leave but he put him hand on her wrist to stop her. She flinched and turned to look at him.

"Take this." He said handing her a stake

"Don't need one. I have something better." She said smirking a little but took the stake anyway and shut the car door.

She walked in the entrance to Willie's Bar and walked in like she owned the place. Almost like Buffy when she walked inside anywhere; just to show her strength. She needed to look the part right now. The bar was swarming with vampires and demons and she couldn't take the chance of them attacking her; she needs to get her and Spike outta town now she just needs to get him blood because they weren't going to be stopping a lot and he needed to heal if Buffy caught up to them.

She strutted over to Willie himself and put a knife to him throat.

"Whoa dolly! What can I do for you?" Willie asked holding his hands up in surrender.

"I need a cooler filled with **human** blood." She said angrily.

"And why would you need that? You're human." He asked looking at the girl strangely. She was human but she held great strength and ancient power. It practically made the dank bar vibrate with power.

"It's for Spike." She said and she saw his eyes darken in fear; she could practically hear his heartbeat quicken.

"Oh…anything for my 'ol pal Spike." He said quickly getting a bunch of blood bags and filling his extra large cooler.

While she waited she looked at all the demons looking at her. She knew they were thinking about attacking her.

She smirked at them before opening her hand and a large green powerful fame came to surface. She almost laughed at the looks of horror on their faces as they went back to their drinks. She put the flame out and she faintly heard a Fryle Demon whisper "The Key."

It was almost funny how the demons knew she was still alive but her own family didn't think she was anything. Were they really that stupid!? Why else would all those demons try stealing her? To get to Buffy? Please, she just thinks that so she could get an even bigger ego boost then she already has. Her Key powers were most powerful than Buffy's could ever be but not only that but hers were worshipped as well as feared and that gave her more of an ego boost than anything. That's why she never told anyone about her powers; they didn't need to know the only people that did need the knowledge was her enemies.

She turned her attention back to Willie who was just carrying the cooler to her.

"Here you go miss, no charge." Willie said and she knew he too, was afraid of her. Good they should be afraid.

She smiled sinisterly at him and took the cooler before holding up a fifty dollar bill.

"I was never here. So if the slayer comes here asking for anyone, you'll tell her…." She asking him waiting for him to finish for her sentence.

"I never saw anyone!" He said quickly

She smirked before giving him the money.

"Good."

And then she walked out.

She ran to the car to make sure he was still there before getting in. Spike was out cold. She opened the cooler and took out a bag and ripping it open with her teeth; the hard metallic taste still in her mouth. She lifted his head and opened his mouth before she poured the thick liquid down his throat.

He woke up almost immediately to drown down the blood. He probably wasn't used to having human blood and she knows it might be a bad idea to give it to him but he needs to get better and human blood is the strongest blood, besides a slayer's and hers; and she wasn't giving him her blood.

When he finished the bag he stared at her. His eyes were bright yellow and he was wearing his demon face. His true face and he thinks she's afraid. Honestly she's never seen anything more beautiful.

"You went to Willie's." He growls

"Yea. You needed the blood because I'm not stopping until we're so far away from this shit hole and Willie gave it to me for free." She said turning on the car and driving out of the parking lot and on to the highway.

"You could have been killed." He pointed out sitting up from the seat.

She laughed. "Doubtful." She snorted

" 'Bit you're not the slayer; you could have been hurt and they wouldn't have given a damn." He yelled not getting why she was so calm about what she did. She risked her life when she shouldn't have.

"Spike I'm only going to tell you this once. You have no idea what you're fucking talking about. Trust me I know I'm not a slayer." She said shaking her head in amusement. How did he not know?! Every other demon did. Maybe Buffy clouded his mind.

How could he not see her for who she really is?

_Because Dawnie you know I'd never see you the way you want me to. How would I ever see you as something powerful?! You're just little Dawnie._

SPAWNSPAWNSPWAN

Buffy stood outside the Magic Box and put on an "I'm okay but there's something horribly wrong" face as she walked inside to be greeted by her friends. The very people who stuck her into a hell worse than anything she's ever imagined.

A hell she couldn't escape from.

"Hey Buffster how ya been?" Xander asked happily.

"Buffy is everything alright?" Giles asked concerned for his slayer.

"Guys something's happened." Buffy said in a panicked voice.

"What happened?! What's wrong?!" Willow asked getting up from her seat and walked towards her best friend.

"Spike took Dawn!"

Silence took over the room for a couple minutes.

"Why would he take Dawn?" Giles asked not fully understanding.

"Guys, he's obsessed with me! What better way to get to me than take my vulnerable little sister!? He probably wants to trade her for me or something stupid like that!" Buffy yelled at them and their questions.

The sooner they found Spike the better she'll feel. She needs him to pay.

He needs to pay for not stopping these fucking idiots from bringing her back. They all need to pay.

"Don't worry Buff, we're going to find them. I'm going to call Tara she can do a locator spell." Willow said

"No!" Buffy yelled suddenly making everyone stop and look at her in worry.

"Fuck. Think quickly." Buffy thought to herself.

"I know you're trying to get over magic but Will you're the strongest witch out there. If Spike is blocking her with magic you're the only one who can find her." Buffy said smiling to herself that she thought of a good lie quick.

"I don't know Buff. I don't know if I'd be able to stop once I start." Willow admitted in fear.

"I trust you Wills. I'll get you out." Buffy said giving her a comforting smile.

"Yeah she wishes." Buffy thought evilly to herself.

SPAWNSPAWNSPAWN

It's been an hour since Dawn and Spike drove out of Willie's and both haven't said a word since. Both not really knowing what to say; not knowing how to start; too much to say.

"Want me to drive?" Spike asked suddenly

She looked at him for a second. She was tired, but she wasn't that tired. She was thinking once she couldn't keep her eyes open she would stop at a store and load up on caffeine.

"You're weak; you can't drive." She said in a monotone

"You need to sleep sometime." He pointed out.

"No. I really don't." she answered back.

"Dawn let me drive!" He said starting to lose his patience.

"You're not fucking driving my car so get over it!" She yelled at him and without warning she felt her hands start to get warming from losing her temper but she quickly calmed down so he wouldn't see her flames.

"How'd you get this car anyway? Big sis wouldn't ever get you it."

Dawn immediately froze and looked at him defensively before sighing.

"I got it from Michael. It was a gift." She said bluntly

"Why'd he give it to you?"

She looked at him. She remembers exactly why he gave it to her. Michael was sick not too long ago and couldn't give his customers their drugs so she did for him and when she got back she gave him the money before she gave him the longest blow job he's ever gotten; just so he'd get better soon. He was so happy with her he went to this guy who owed him a lot of money and made him give Michael his car and Michael gave it to her for a thank you. She was ecstatic she pulled him into her new car and fucked the living daylights out of him.

It was their way of marking the car as hers.

"You don't wanna know." She smirked and turned on the radio so he wouldn't be able to ask anymore questions.

_the drugs begin to peak  
A smile of joy arrives in me  
But sedation changes to panic and nausea  
And breath starts to shorten  
And heartbeats pound softer_

Dawn moved her head to the music. It was amazing how some musicians knew exactly how to reach people. The first verse to this song screamed to her in more ways then it should.

You wont try to save me  
You just want to hurt me and leave me desperate.  
You taught my heart  
A sense I never knew I had  
I can't forget  
The times that I was lost and depressed from the awful truth  
How do you do it?  
You're my heroine.

This song made Spike think. It looked to him like the nibblet was taken away by this song. Not surprising since she bloody became an addict. It's still hard to imagine how much she's changed through out less than a year.

You won't leave me alone  
Chisel my heart out of stone  
I give in everytime.

She laughed to herself. She remembers how she would always defend Spike to Xander and Buffy and everyone else who had the nerve to trash him infront of her. She couldn't believe how people just thought he was below them because he doesn't have a soul. She could name countless of people who have a soul and aren't as good as he is. Or was.

You taught my heart  
A sense I never knew I had  
I can't forget  
The times that I was lost and depressed from the awful truth  
How do you do it?  
You're my heroine 

That summer when the slayer was gone he thought that was the end for him. He thought he was going to get himself killed so he wouldn't have to live in this fucking disgusting world without the one he bloody loved in it. But the 'bit made him want to live…for her. He never got how she did that.

How she saved him from his demons when he can't save her from hers.

I bet you laugh  
At the thought of me thinking for myself (myself)  
I bet you believe (bet you believe)  
That I'm better off with you than someone else 

The day Buffy got brought back he remembers having a huge fight with Spike. She wanted to go hang out with Janice but he wouldn't let her

"_Too many beasties out there Nibblet. You're better off with me. I'll protect you." _

If he said that to her last week she would have laughed her head off before punching him in the face. Now though, they were running from her sister. In way…she was better off with him.

Not that she'd ever tell him that.

Your face arrives again  
All hope I had becomes surreal  
But under your cover's  
More torture than pleasure  
And just past your lips  
There's more anger than laughter  
Not now or forever will I ever change you  
I know that to go on I'll break you, my habit 

He looks at how much his girl changed and knows she's still the same deep down. She still blames herself for her sister's death and if anything she's probably more fucked up then she was that summer now that's she's on drugs and sex and more depression than he could imagine. He wishes he could take that pain away from her. He wants to help her again and prove to her she's something great.

Hopefully while they were running he'd be able to.

You taught my heart  
A sense I never knew I had  
I can't forget  
The times that I was lost and depressed from the awful truth  
How do you do it?  
You're my heroine 

I will save myself.

In the end, Dawn will save herself from it all. She's going to save herself from any other hell god that comes her way, any demon, and even Buffy. She's going to protect herself from her sister. She's not going to hurt anyone else.

"I need to get something to eat for tomorrow you want anything?" She asked him as she parked in front of a Quick Check.

"Nah I'm good. We need to save money." He said and as she got out she looked at her keys in the ignition then back at him.

"Can I trust you with the keys?" She asked seriously.

"I'm not leaving you little bit." He said firmly wanting her to trust him like she once did.

She looked at him emotionless.

"That's a first."

He watched her go sadly. He really fucked things up and he has to make it better again. He can't let her go again.

He loves her too much.

TBC!!

I'm updating all my incomplete stories this weekend since I have an extra day off but I'm probably going to post this Spawn oneshot that's been in my head forever! Anyway I hope you liked this and next chapter is going to have a lot more Buffy (sorry but it needs to be done) and the gang's gonna see she's not all right in the head and there might be a nice spawn moment. Oh and the song I used was Silverstein - My Heroine (Acoustic) amazing song! I recommend listening to it because it's so awesome.


	10. Headin' to Jersey

Thank you all so much for all your reviews I'm glad people are enjoying this story

wayhotterbrains: Awwwww im so happy it made ur weekend hun I feel so loved hahah Go independent dawn! And I hope u like this chapter even though it has lots of buffy in it theres gonna be lots of bashing

kurt couper: thanks I love getting ur reviews u help me out a lot! And hopefully ull like this chapter

Xeelia: awww u are so sweet ily! Lol and btw im really into ur story as well:)

And thanks everyone who put this is their fav story/author/ story alerts you're the best!

XOXOXOX

(Last Chapter.)

_While she waited she looked at all the demons looking at her. She knew they were thinking about attacking her._

_She smirked at them before opening her hand and a large green powerful fame came to surface. She almost laughed at the looks of horror on their faces as they went back to their drinks. She put the flame out and she faintly heard a Fryle Demon whisper "The Key."_

"_I know you're trying to get over magic but Will you're the strongest witch out there. If Spike is blocking her with magic you're the only one who can find her." Buffy said smiling to herself that she thought of a good lie quick._

"_I don't know Buff. I don't know if I'd be able to stop once I start." Willow admitted in fear._

"_I trust you Wills. I'll get you out." Buffy said giving her a comforting smile._

"_Yeah she wishes." Buffy thought evilly to herself._

_ONWITHTHESTORY!!_

Buffy had to focus all her energy into not smirking. As Willow gathered all the ingredients for the locator spell she saw Giles and Xander talking quietly to themselves in the other end of the shop.

She knew they were having a difficult time accepting the fact Willow doing magic again. Everyone knew she had a big problem with it. The way Willow consumed magic so deeply almost like she was on a powerful drug. They both had the same effect and they both could do a lot of damage. Buffy was just going to have to convince the guys she knew what she was doing.

Because she did know what she was doing; it just wasn't something they would very much approve of.

She walked over to them and they immediately stopped their conversation to look at her blankly.

"Guys I know this is hard for you to get but I trust Willow; with everything. She'll find my baby sister." She said giving them a sad look.

She had to find them. Dawn was a part of her she was her "blood sister" and she promised her mom she'd watch little Dawnie.

Her mother was probably rolling in her grave in disgust at the girl the monks made her daughter into. Dawnie was nothing like her mother or herself. Dawnie was stupid, selfish, and self centered.

If she were still dead she wouldn't have to worry about her any longer. She'd find a way to her mommy and they'd be happy forever. Like it used to be.

Before the little key showed up; before her life was ruined.

"We know you're worried about Dawnie; I am too. I wanna kill Spike for kidnapping her but there's too much of this that doesn't make sense." Giles said hesitantly looking at Xander thinking he didn't say the right thing.

There was something about the way Buffy was acting that scared Xander a little. She wasn't herself. Mind him, she was still going through a difficult time coming back from the dead and all but she was acting more off than usual. He wasn't the only one who saw it; Giles did too and if the watcher thought something was wrong; there probably was.

Giles looked at his slayer in worry. This was not the same Buffy he met six years ago. She was different. Colder; she wasn't the same and she looked like she was up to something. He just had to find out what.

"Guys, I know you're worried about Willow; I don't blame you…but I need her. Spike needs to be taken care of. Permanently; he went too far this time. Taking Dawnie was the last straw." She said hardly angry that her lover decided to play dirty. Guess last time wasn't rough enough on him; she'd go harder on him; he needs to be punished.

"That's another thing Buff; you weren't here when you were…gone. I may have hated it; but Spike really helped us with Dawn. She wouldn't talk to anyone; she never ate and she just locked herself in her room not letting anyone see her…but him. He was there for her all summer. He got her to get out of her room, got her to talk to us; and even got her to eat. They got close and I don't see why he would take her. As much as it killed me; he cares about her and Dawnie wanted him around more than she wanted anyone else." Xander softly stated but at the last part he said somewhat bitterly. He hated Spike with a passion; he should have killed him years ago; but he did help little Dawnie. Without him around; who knows what would have happened.

Buffy tried so hard not to look angry but was failing miserably. Not only were these fucking idiots stupid enough to bring her back but they left her fucking useless sister in the hands of Spike!? God what have they done right when she was dead!?

" I don't know what happened over the summer and honestly I don't fucking care; He took her I know it; I feel it. All I care about is bringing Dawnie home and dusting Spike as soon as I get my hands on him." Buffy said harshly; her hand in an angry fist.

"Yes and then what Buffy? We know Spike can't hurt anyone but he has become…and asset to us." Giles said logically. He wasn't Spike's biggest fan. That'd place belonged to Dawn; but he didn't think killing Spike was the best thing either. He had his moments and he did come through in helping him the summer Buffy died.

"Fuck asset! Killing him would be better for all of us. We don't need him." Buffy said darkly.

Willow heard them talking as she gathered what she needed and she looked at Buffy sadly. She regrets hurting her best friend by bringing her back to the place she obviously didn't want to be; but the world needed her. Willow needed her; and so did everyone else. Especially Dawnie.

She felt horrible for putting Dawn through so much heartache in the past year; she honestly didn't mean to but that's why she had to set everything right again.

She had to find Dawnie; for her; to set everything right again. She'll do this for Buffy and Buffy will get her out of the magic before she gets in too deep.

She will; Willow knows it. She believes her best friend will be there for her in her desperate hour of need.

"Guys…I think I'm all set." Willow announced fearfully. Just because she was willing to do it doesn't mean she wasn't scared shitless.

They all looked at her and nodded but then she saw something that almost made her stop everything all together.

The sinister smile that was on Buffy's face.

Before Willow could say anything someone entered the Magic shop. Everyone turned to look who it was and everyone stopped dead on their tracks.

It was Amy; who had a grin on her face the world could see.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked in a fake innocent tone; her smile never leaving her face.

SPAWNSPAWNSPAWN

Dawn's eyes fluttered closed for a second before she quickly opened them again to focus on the road. She was tired but she wanted to get out of the state at least. Her goal was to New Mexico before she made any stop other than her going to the bathroom. She didn't want to stop for a long period of time.

She knew Buffy was going to try and find her with magic. Magic seems to be the band aide solution for the Scoobies; it sickened her. But thankfully she knew something Buffy was too fucking stupid to figure out.

They couldn't find her by magic; if they could you'd think that Glory would have tried that when she was looking for her. Buffy might argue Glory was looking for the Key not Dawn; but the Key was her; she was the essence of the Key.

But or course Buffy would never accept that; she'd find a way to blame the whole thing on someone else.

She looked over at Spike who hasn't said a word since they stopped at the Corner Store about a half hour ago. He seemed like he was in his own little world.

"Well to bad. I don't care." Dawn thought to herself but she found herself looking back at him.

_Tisk tisk Dawnie. Trying to lie to me pet; will get you in trouble one day. You can never lie to me. I know you better than anyone, you care about me; you still love me Dawnie. And you always will. I'm in your blood._

"No!" Dawn exclaimed aloud causing Spike to look at her in confusing. Dawn roughly shook her head to try and get the voice out of her head. His words kept repeating over and over.

"No." She kept muttering in nothing but a whisper but Spike could hear her plain as day.

What the blood hell was going on? Was his bit having a nervous breakdown or something?

"You okay nibblet?" He asked hesitantly

She looked at him fearfully before giving him a shaky smile. She quickly dug through her purse and got out her Marble Reds.

"Nothing these can't fix." She smirked holding up her trusty _legal_ friend. She opened the new box and took out one before putting it between her lips and lighting it; inhaling deeply.

She sighed in bliss as she let out the smoke. The voice was gone.

"For now at least, but I can't survive on only cigs. I'm going to need something stronger sooner or later." She thought to herself.

"Can I have one?" Spike asked staring at the fag between her lips hungrily. He never knew the nibblet smoking could be such a sexy sight to see. She inhaled the bitter smoke deeply letting the smoke go straight to her head.

He'd love to see her drink. That'd be a bloody fucking party!

She looked at him for a second; surprised he didn't ask her how she got the cigarettes. She got another one out of her pack and handed it to him; not giving him a lighter because she knows he has his already.

"Thanks pet." He muttered lighting his fag up and inhaling it for all it's worth. It's not like it effects him but it's strong and it's just a habit he does to get him through the days.

She nodded and continued to stare at the road, in haling her cigarette blowing smoke circles waiting for the traffic to lighten up. She was wondering where she was going to turn off. It didn't really matter where they were going; just as long as it was far away from Sunnydale California.

"Where do you think we should go?" She asked him surprised with herself. She wasn't expecting herself to actually ask him for his point of view; but he did have more experience in the hiding out thing than she did.

He thought for a minute. The bit asked him what he thought and he wasn't about to fuck up his chance for getting on her good side. They were on the run together; they could slowly be civil to each other, than maybe leading to some friendship and then who knows; maybe it could lead to something more.

"Well if you wanna stay in the states I'd think New York or Jersey would be a good place. Both small; wit a lot of people; less sunlight than Cali too." He pointed out as he flicked the ashes from his fag out the window.

She thought about what he said. It was true; New York and New Jersey were small places with a lot of people, and less sunlight which would make it easier on her and Spike. New York was so cliché though; everyone went to New York City to get away from their problems; New Jersey though….

Sounded perfect.

"Guess we're heading to Jersey." She said smiling softly looking at Spike tenderly for the first time in six months.

Spike smiled. It was a pretty good start.

"Wanna have another fag wit' me bit?" He asked casually.

She laughed. "Nah I wanna save mine for as long as possible. They need to keep us from biting each other's head off; figuratively and literally." She smirked

Spike chuckled to himself.

"Very true nibblet. So tell me; when'd you start smoking?" He asked curious.

"About five months ago. My friend Janice was a huge smoking junkie and she told me it helped her forget. One day I was curious and tried it; haven't stopped since." She said casually as she put out her own cigarette and concentrated on the road.

He nodded in acknowledgment. He knew what that was like; wanting to forget.

Both Dawn's and Spike's eyes caught each other and they both just stared at each other's bright blue eyes.

In acceptance.

SPAWNSPAWN

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Xander asked Amy angrily. How dare she show up here after she brought Willow to that Magic freak that turned his best friend into something horrible.

Amy just smiled at him and looked over at Buffy. She was looking at her cold but unlike everyone else Amy saw the mischief and evil in her eyes.

How could she not see it? Buffy DID call her a half hour ago and tell her to go to the Magic Shop.

"Sorry I didn't mean to intrude but last time I checked; this was a public place." Amy pointed out as she casually looked around the shelves of magic books; books she's read a million times.

"Yes, you are right; but if you looked outside it says closed on the door." Giles said politely but still in his prissy British way.

She just smiled at him still looking at the books.

"It says you close at seven. It's six fifty; I have ten minutes to shop and get the things I require." She picked up some herbs and mandrake root and held them to her before she looked over to Willow who was still silent.

"Wow Willow are you about to do magic?! Thought you quit cold turkey?" She asked in fake shock.

"I did quit Amy. I'm just helping out a friend; then I'm done for good." Willow said determined to not let the ex rat get to her.

"For good? Honey you don't have it in you to quit forever. Magic is in your blood. Once you have it once it consumes you. You're an addict baby; accept it." Amy said smugly going over to Giles and giving him fifteen dollars before she walked over to Willow.

"Have fun with the spell Willow. I hope you find who you're looking for." She said putting her hand on Willows shoulder.

No one noticing the faint glow coming from her hand.

Amy smiled as she walked out of the store with a big smile on her face.

Buffy watched her go with a little smile of her own.

It's show time.

TBC

Eh it had a small Spawn moment but over all I liked how the chapter ended out. I HATED Amy which made me think I had to put Amy and Buffy together as partners it makes Buffy seem more evil hahah anyway let me know what you think! ♥ thanks everyone who read.


	11. Magic outta control

Thank you all so much for all your reviews I'm glad people are enjoying this story

wayhotterbrains: Aw ur reviews always make me smile I'm glad u liked the spawn smoking moment hopefully there will be more soon(: wink wink haha and thanks for saying I was veryy realistic it makes me think im doing this right

miss-sci-fi: haha so many questions and u'll get the answer soon thanks for the review sweetie(:

kurt couper: I was actually thinking of doing a drunken night! Haha but we'll see how it goes

Xeelia: Thanks so much!! Im really glad u like it because im such a fan of ur story as well

And thanks everyone who put this is their fav story/author/ story alerts you're the best!

XOXOXOX

(Last Chapter.)

"_Guess we're heading to Jersey." She said smiling softly looking at Spike tenderly for the first time in six months._

"_Very true nibblet. So tell me; when'd you start smoking?" He asked curious._

"_About five months ago. My friend Janice was a huge smoking junkie and she told me it helped her forget. One day I was curious and tried it; haven't stopped since." She said casually as she put out her own cigarette and concentrated on the road._

_He nodded in acknowledgment. He knew what that was like; wanting to forget._

_Both Dawn's and Spike's eyes caught each other and they both just stared at each other's bright blue eyes._

_In acceptance._

"_Wow Willow are you about to do magic?! Thought you quit cold turkey?" She asked in fake shock._

"_I did quit Amy. I'm just helping out a friend; then I'm done for good." Willow said determined to not let the ex rat get to her._

"_For good? Honey you don't have it in you to quit forever. Magic is in your blood. Once you have it once it consumes you. You're an addict baby; accept it." Amy said smugly going over to Giles and giving him fifteen dollars before she walked over to Willow._

"_Have fun with the spell Willow. I hope you find who you're looking for." She said putting her hand on Willows shoulder._

_No one noticing the faint glow coming from her hand._

XXXX

Ever since the smoking moment; Spike and Dawn have been sitting in a comfortable silence as they made their way to New Jersey. The faint humming of the radio and the other cars on street didn't bother them as much as it did before.

Dawn wasn't calm though. Her pulse was racing, her palms sweaty, and she was starting to lose her calmness. She needed something; she needed anything to take it all away. When she wasn't high her memories as the key took over her mind; her powers went out of control; and Spike's voice wasn't the only one that screamed in her head. Millions of them did; all screaming for mercy and help.

Spike could hear her heart racing and wanted more than anything to ask what's wrong but he feels like he already knows. He knows she smokes and he could smell the drugs all over her and her bags. He could also smell the sex; that's the thing that bloody well pissed him off most. The nibblet shouldn't be shaggin' anyone!

"_Anyone but him_." A little voice inside his head whispered.

Where the bloody hell did that come from?! Sure he's been thinking how sexy she is but he never thought anything of it other than the fact he hadn't a good shag in a lone while. Could he be feeling something for the lil bit?

It couldn't be. He never was one for the kiddies; that was Angelus' gig.

_She's not a lil bit anymore. She's sexy young woman._

That was true. Dawn was no longer the little brat he remembers when he first came to Sunnydale. Well she defiantly wasn't because she didn't even exist until a year and a half ago, but still; his memories of her were real to him and they always would be.

He members when he was held hostage in Rupert's house the lil bit would always talk to him and completely disregard the fact he was a soulless demon.

"Oh how times have changed." He mutters to himself and he looks up when he hears her heartbeat pace faster from his voice.

"Is…is everything okay?" Dawn manages to ask him. Her voice was scratchy and she sounded fearful.

"Should be asking you the same question nibblet." He pointed out softer placing his cold hand on her bare shoulder. It relaxed her a little but it still wasn't helping.

"I'm…fine." She said breathing deeply starting to reach into her bag to get a cigarette.

After a couple minutes of silence Spike spoke up and it hurt him what he was about to say.

"You want me to drive and while you get what you need to outta your bags?"

Dawn whipped her head to him and looked at him in shock. He's going to let her smoke or snort what she needs to?

"So which one is it then; coke or weed?" Spike asked some what harshly but he still couldn't get it out of his head that his lil bit needs to smoke weed; that his nibblet is an addict.

"Coke should be fine. I'll pull over the next chance I get and we'll switch places." She said and saw him nod his head sadly before turning her head back to the road.

It shouldn't hurt him this much to do this. It shouldn't hurt his undead heart that he's allowing his Dawn to do drugs in his presence. He doesn't have a soul so it shouldn't hurt this much.

_That's because our Dawn always treated us like we were human. With her we do try to do the right thing._

He sighs sadly and realized that he's right. Around the pack size he always tried to do right by her so no buggers could hurt her. He just forgot to protect her from the two most important buggers that could hurt her ten times more than anyone else. Himself and herself. We were the only two that could break the strong 'bit.

"Hey Spike?" Dawn called out to him softly.

"Yeah 'bit?" He answered

"Thank you." She said sincerely smiling softly at him through the window where for once she wished she could see his reflection.

"Anything for you my lil bit." He whispered and hoped she didn't hear that,

She did.

SPAWNSPAWN

Willow took a deep breath as she started working on the spell she drew a circle of red sand counter clock wise around her while Giles hesitantly placed down three black candles and Xander placed the small bowl of water in front of her.

Buffy stood in the corner watching everything begin. She hoped Amy did the spell right or else it wouldn't work. She couldn't handle all three of them but she can handle Giles and Xander.

Amy already took care of Willow. Her plan was pure genius; making Amy, her enemy put a spell on her best friend so all the magic inside her will come to the surface while doing such a simple spell. No one would figure her out.

"Okay I'm about to start." Willow announced looking at Buffy. She still couldn't shake the feeling there was something going on with her.

"We'll be here to get you outta the magic funk when it's all over." Xander promised and Willow sent him a grateful smile

She closed her eyes and started chanting the words she still remembered by heart. She felt the magic inside her come to the surface. Too much magic; way too much.

She tried to picture Dawn's face but she couldn't; there was too much magic being used and she tried to calm herself down but nothing was working! She was having a magic over load.

She felt her eyes turn black as all the magic she was using seduced her. Magic was good, magic wasn't hurting her; it was making her stronger. She could faintly hear the voices of Xander and Giles screaming for help but she paid them no mind.

Magic was taking over and she was loving every second of it.

Buffy knocked out Giles and Xander once they started screaming that there was something wrong. For once that rat did something right.

She smirked to herself as she watched Willows usually red hair turn the color of midnight as well as her eyes. She had a smile on her face and she knew she did was she was hoping.

Willow was turned and now no one would be able to stop her and she could find Spike and Dawnie and she could kill them without a blink of the eye.

She lifted the boys up and locked them in the closet and locked the door as well as making sure they had no way of getting out unless she wanted them to.

Now all she had to do was wait for Willow to finish what her and Amy started. Speaking of Amy; where was the little rat?

"That fucking bitch better not be doing anything stupid." she muttered to herself and went to go to the phone to call her but she was stopped when she was thrown to the opposite end of the room.

Buffy looked up to see Willow standing above her with a smile on her face.

"Hello Buffy. I believe you've been expecting me." She said with venom coming out of her mouth.

Buffy stared at the witch in shock as well as satisfaction.

Now this was more like it.

SPAWNSPAWN

When Dawn pulled over she slowly got out of the car while Spike did the same. A part of her was so thankful that Spike wasn't going to give her shit for snorting but a part of her doesn't want him to see her high.

She didn't want him to be more disappointed in her than he already was. He looked so sad and defeated and she knew she was the reason he felt that way.

Once she got in the back seat Spike started the car and quickly drove off.

She watched him as he drove emotionless and how he wasn't saying a word to her. She grabbed her purse that was in-between the two front seats and took out a cigarette and lit it up.

Even without the reflection she knew Spike was shocked; it could be her powers but she always knows what he's feeling without even looking at him; when she was sober that is.

_Trying to impress me lil bit?_

"Yes." She thought to herself as she just took a drag out of her smoke; her hand started to send off green sparks but she covered her hand so Spike wouldn't see.

_I'm surprised at you Dawnie; 'Thought you stopped trying to do things to please others._

"I am; but you're the exception." She muttered to herself as she started to see memories of her past and she quickly put of the cigarette. Then all different voices kept screaming at her in her head; all of them begging for help and for her to spare their lives. She couldn't scream she could barley move.

_I always am sweet pea. I always am. _She heard Spike's voice alone as she passed out from the memories and the pain.

Tbc

Sry this was so short I've been super busy with school and I'm in the middle of moving as well so I'm so sorry I hope this didn't completely suck thought


	12. Not like Buffy

Thank you all so much for all your reviews I'm glad people are enjoying this story

wayhotterbrains: Aw I made someone's week better YAHHH! Lol I love your reviews they just keep getting better and I'm glad u like Spike's great (and hot) qualities

miss-sci-fi: Well it's kinda how I expected Buffy to be when she came back I mean if you were in a beautiful paradise for 2 months with ur dead mother then got ripped out to a place that's always dark because of your "best friends" wouldn't you be a soulless bitch?! Lol and as for Spawn….read this chapt!! I love your reviews they make me laugh

kurt couper: Thanks so much! I hope u do write another Spawn Story I love them. Oh and Spike was happy that she was just smoking because he didn't want her to take drugs. But I'm glad u loved the angst!

And thanks everyone who put this is their fav story/author/ story alerts you're the best!

XOXOXOX

(Last Chapter.)

_She felt her eyes turn black as all the magic she was using seduced her. Magic was good, magic wasn't hurting her; it was making her stronger. She could faintly hear the voices of Xander and Giles screaming for help but she paid them no mind._

_Magic was taking over and she was loving every second of it._

_Buffy muttered to herself and went to go to the phone to call Amy but she was stopped when she was thrown to the opposite end of the room._

"_Hello Buffy. I believe you've been expecting me." She said with venom coming out of her mouth._

_I'm surprised at you Dawnie; 'Thought you stopped trying to do things to please others._

"_I am; but you're the exception." She muttered to herself as she started to see memories of her past and she quickly put of the cigarette. Then all different voices kept screaming at her in her head; all of them begging for help and for her to spare their lives. She couldn't scream she could barley move._

_I always am sweet pea. I always am. She heard Spike's voice alone as she passed out from the memories and the pain._

XOXOXO

Buffy smirked to herself as she tried to get up off the ground but before she could Willow held up her hand sending Buffy to the wall once more.

"Did I tell you, you could get up?" Willow asked her as if Buffy was her little slave. Her little slave she could control with the tips of her fingers.

Buffy didn't move again. This was not exactly what she had in mind but it'll have to do.

"We need to find Dawnie." Buffy said harshly and got even more mad when Willow started laughing at the slayer. Not the giggle Buffy used to hear whenever Willow laughed; no this was a full out hollow and cold laugh.

"Oh Buffy, you really think I'm still that stupid red head I was last year don't you? This Willow is not that little mouse anymore. This is the real me." She stated before looking at Buffy still on the ground.

"Get up." She demanded and Buffy did; only because she didn't want to be on the floor. This new Willow didn't scare her.

"You seem to be forgetting who made you this way Willow; who it was who introduced you to magic. If it wasn't for me you'd be dead by now." Buffy taunted her waiting for Amy to make her presence. When she finds that little mouse she's dead.

"That is true but you're no longer the strongest here. I am and you don't tell me what to do." Willow said harshly.

When the Magic Box front door opened Buffy seized her chance and attacked Willow. Unfortunately for Buffy; it didn't even last two seconds before Willow had her up in the air with a magical barrier around her preventing her from moving.

"Now Buffy, maybe if you explained the real reason you wanted me all powerful I might just help you." Willow said slowly but looked at Amy with a smirk. This Willow was liking Amy very much right now. She was the one who showed her it was okay to use magic; it was okay to use the powers that were given to you.

Buffy struggled to get free and even looked to Amy for help but Amy just stared at Willow like she was her master now; and in a way she probably was. Willow must now be one of the strongest witches there ever was.

"I want Spike and Dawnie found. They need to pay." She told the half truth through clenched teeth.

Willow smirked at Buffy. Wow Buffy really didn't know what she was getting herself into when she wanted her to get seduced by magic. She had no idea what she was now capable of.

"Tsk tsk tsk slayer you're lying. You don't just want them to pay you think we all should. Me, Xander, Anya, _Tara_. Admit it; you hate me for what I did. Hate us." She sneered at Buffy's angry face and she smiled as she continued.

"You hate the fact that we were so 'selfish' that we ripped you out of heaven and into the hell we are in now. Did it ever occur to you that maybe you're the selfish one who wasn't suppose to go in the first place? It was Dawn's destiny; yours was to fight." She said darkly.

Buffy wished more than anything that she could get out of this annoying green barrier but Willow's magic was too strong for her; even using all her slayer strength. As soon she gets out of here she was gonna kill Willow and kill Amy for not doing a fucking thing to help her.

"Yea it was Dawnie's destiny to die! Let me do what I was too stupid to do before!" Buffy screamed struggling with the barrier. It didn't even budge.

As Willow just thought about Dawn she closed her eyes in pain; She could feel the pain that Dawn was feeling right now. What shocked her more is the power she could feel in the little sister of the slayer. Dawn was powerful; very power. It angered her that this little girl could be even more powerful than herself.

When she straightened herself up with the help of Amy; she pushed her away and looked at Buffy straight in the eyes.

"_Leveosa."_ She muttered and Buffy fell to the floor with a thud.

When Buffy got up she didn't move or attack like she thought she was going to.

"I can't tell you where she is; only that she's not far. On the road probably, and that she needs to be destroyed." Willow said darkly.

Buffy nodded to her and went to the weapons cabinet and took out the axe that she used on Glory last year.

"Don't worry. She will."

SPAWN WILL HAPPEN SOON

Dawn groaned to herself as she tried to sit up. Her head her like fuck and she some what regrets not taking the drugs she desperately needs to control herself.

She tries to sit up again, successfully and opens her eyes. She looks confused when she sees that she isn't in her car but in a motel room. She looked around desperately for Spike but stopped when she moved her head she would get a sharp pain.

"Spike?" She called out softly knowing if he was here he'd be able to hear her load and clear.

Not even a second later she sees him come into the room. The look on his face scared her; he looked so powerless. The last time she's seen him this out of control was when Buffy died.

"What happened?" She asked breaking the silence. She already knows what happened but she couldn't think of anything else to say and the silence was hurting her head. When the world was silent her mind screamed louder than ever and she still could feel her powers were fighting for the surface.

"I thought you'd tell me Nibblet." He said emotionless. He can tell she's lying to him. He can hear her rapid heart beat and he knows she's hiding something and sod it all to hell but he was gonna find out what it was!

"I don't know what happened. I was smoking and all of sudden my head was spinning. I guess I fainted." She lied and she could feel a tug on her head.

"_You know I can tell you're lying sweet pea, so why don't you just tell me. Who knows Dawnie; maybe I'll believe you." _His voice whispers in her head making her shiver. No she shouldn't tell him. He wouldn't believe her anyway.

"Now Bit, stop lying and tell me!" Spike yelled at her punching a hole threw the wall he was next to. She jumped in the air at his loud voice and she probably would have told him but then a surging pain shot through her skull.

She closed her eyes and clutched her head as she saw Willow; but she was different. Her hair and eyes were black and she was making out with Amy! Dawn could feel the dark magic surrounding them. It scared her.

"_So do you think Buffy will really kill her own sister?" Amy asked Willow as their kiss broke apart and Willow smirks._

"_That's what I'm hoping. Dawn's too powerful she could even defeat me if she wished and I will not let that little blob of energy beat me!" She answered before crashing her lips onto Amy's once again._

Dawn screamed as she opened her eyes and saw that Spike was right next to her. Her heart was beating so fast. Buffy was coming to kill her and Spike and Willow was now a powerful dark wicca because of Buffy and now her and Amy are going at it. Ew.

"Dawn what's wrong what did you see?" Spike asked frantic. Dawn had visions? Since when and why didn't she tell him? Maybe that's what happened in the car.

She looked at him terrified. She had no choice but to tell him now and they were going to have to fight Buffy. Her sister wants her dead, it doesn't get anymore fucked up than that.

"You're not going to believe me." She whispers as he sits on the bed next to her pulling her close to him.

"What would make you think that?" He asked softly rubbing her back in small gentle circles.

She wanted to tell him that he did. Well, the him inside her head did but she can't tell him about that first; first she has to tell him about Buffy.

"Buffy's coming here to kill us." She says ignoring his question and getting straight to the point looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Wait us?!" He asked shocked. Buffy would really kill her own flesh and bones?! He knew she wasn't right in the head but kill her own little sister who last year she died for?

"That's not all. Willow wants me dead as well and she's under the influence of dark magic. She's ten times more powerful than she was before." She speaks the awful truth that not only her sister wants her dead but Willow did too. It hurt but a part of her knew it anyway so it dims the pain a little. Not a lot but just a little.

"Why the bloody hell does Willow and Buffy want you dead?!"

"Buffy doesn't want me here. She blames me for mommy dying and the reason she was brought back. Willow….Willow wants me dead because she thinks I'm a threat."

"Bit stop bloody being all vague and tell me the truth so I can fucking protect you!" He shouts at her standing up and starts pacing around the small motel room. This couldn't be happening. Why would Willow and Buffy want her dead and how can he protect her from the slayer. Sure he can hurt Buffy but he's not so sure he can kill her, especially if she's as fucked up as she is.

"You don't need you to protect me Spike that's what I'm trying to tell you!" Dawn screamed sick of him pacing. It was making her dizzy.

"Oh yea. You think you can protect yourself a fucked up slayer!? You're not strong enough Dawnie you don't have slayer strength!" He yelled back and she shook her head before she flew him against the room. She heard him groan but a part of her doesn't care.

"_Well doesn't this sound familiar?! Me getting bloody kicked like a dog for no reason. I'm just worried about you luv, as hard as a concept that is to grasp. Don't become like Buffy, pet, you're better than that." _

Dawn calmed herself at once. She was NOT her sister and Spike didn't deserve that because he didn't know. He was right she was stalling and being vague because she didn't want to face the rejection she knew he'd give her.

"I'm sorry." She croaked as tear welled up in her eyes and she ran over to him and immediately healed his wounded head and even his bloody knuckled from when he punched the wall.

"I'm so sorry." She kept repeating over and over as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

He had no idea what the bloody hell was going on but none of that mattered to him right now. All that mattered to him was getting Dawn to calm down and know that he was going to protect her with his life; even if she does have some wicked powers.

When Dawn calmed down she lifted her head and her bright blue eyes that were all glassy with tears met his and she realized he was crying a little as well. He tenderly wiped away her tears and moved her hair out of her face.

"It's alright luv, I'm fine." He whispered

"I shouldn't have done that. You didn't know and I took out everything that's happening on you. He knew I was going to though." She whispered back and held her head down not wanting her to look at him. She was ashamed she used her powers so horribly even if it was just to fling him to a wall; it was still wrong.

He pulled her chin up and forced her to look at him again.

"Who knew?" He asked

"You did." She answers and rested her head on his chest.

"You're the voice inside my head." She whispers; knowing that he heard her.

TBC

Sorry it took forever!! I had such a bad writers block for this story and I know this chapter is a little pointless and stupid but next one will be better I promise!


	13. Hoping

Thank you all so much for all your reviews I'm glad people are enjoying this story

wayhotterbrains: haha sorry about my HUGE delay I hope this chapter is good and brings u back to life ♥

miss-sci-fi: lmao omg ur questions always make me smile and yea dawn is strong which is why willow sees her as a threat and buffy's just insane and karma will get her

kurt couper: yea I can admit last chapter was def not my best but hopefully this one is better.

Lena7623: aw thanks so much sweetie im glad u still read it. Don't worry about reviews im just glad people read it

blackswirlycloakguy: thanks im glad u think its better now

And thanks everyone who put this is their fav story/author/ story alerts you're the best!

XOXOXOX

(Last Chapter.)

"_I can't tell you where she is; only that she's not far. On the road probably, and that she needs to be destroyed." Willow said darkly._

"_Don't worry. She will."_

"_I shouldn't have done that. You didn't know and I took out everything that's happening on you. He knew I was going to though." She whispered back and held her head down not wanting her to look at him. She was ashamed she used her powers so horribly even if it was just to fling him to a wall; it was still wrong._

"_You're the voice inside my head." She whispers; knowing that he heard her_.

ON WITH THE STORY!

Spike didn't know what he was supposed to do now. It was not every bloody day (although it did happen occasionally) that he finds out there was more to someone than meets the eye. He just never figured it would happen so much with Dawn! Dawn Summers, the slayer's lil sis. The Nibblet, the psychic, the druggie, the all powerful god?! He was so bloody confused. He didn't understand what she was muttering to herself as he cradled her in his arms; none of it made any sense.

She kept saying so much blood and Illryia whoever that was and something about forgetting. Plus her eyes kept switching colors from her sparking bright blue to emerald green, to just plain white. It's starting to creep him out.

He doesn't know how long they sat like that but he knew sooner or later he was going to get answers; if not nicely than by force. If the slayer and the witch were on their tail then he needed answers if he was going to protect them.

"Luv?" He whispered into her hair stroking it softly. He felt her body stiffen and her heart start pounding. She looked up at him with fearful eyes and held out her hands.

Green sparks were coming from her finger tips. Not big ones; but they looked like they were out of control.

"I can't stop it. All my fault. Need. Please." She mumbled shaking her head as she tried to get the images out of her head.

"What do you need Dawn. I'll get you what you need." He said tenderly.

"Smoke. Fuck. Snort. _Forget_. Controls it." She breathed, her eyes still closed as she tried with all her power not to scream.

There was so much blood; all of it on her hands. It's all her fault. She trembled as she saw all the people she killed all the power she felt. She saw a powerful God with midnight blue hair cascading down her body as she tore apart solider after solider without so much as a flitch. She did it and looked at me with pride. She was doing it for me. She was killing so no one could harm me.

"_I will make you a crown made from their pitiful spines and their corpses will bow to you for all eternity, My Lord." The blue haired woman said as she kneeled to her feet; her body was covered with so much blood._

_So much precious blood._

"_I know you shall not fail me Illyria. Destroy all of their disgraceful and meaningless lives. They are not worthy to live." _ She could hear her own voice say to her. It disgusted her and made her heart ache.

Was she really that evil? Did she have no mercy for the innocent?

She couldn't take it anymore; she screamed in pain as all the bodies Illyria killed for her; bodies that she herself killed for the hell of it; all of them screaming for help and mercy that never came.

Suddenly she felt her mind fogging and the pain started fading. What was happening?! The only time that ever happens is when she gets high and she didn't have the strength to even walk let alone smoke or snort anything.

She could suddenly see more clearly. She was in the motel room and she saw Spike who was crouched down in front of her.

"Spike?" She asked and she could hear her voice all strange and slurry. She was high!

"Oh thank the bleeding stars." He breathed and pulled her closer him and handing her a glass of water. He threw the disgusting syringe in the trash and stroked her hair.

"What happened?"

"Hell if I know nibblet; were outta your bleaming marbles. Muttering to yourself, powers all outta whack." He said as he watched her drink the water lazily.

"Powers?" She asked fearful. She didn't hurt him right?

"Yupp your hand was sparkin'."

She sighed in relief; well it could have been a lot worse than her hand sparking.

"Anything else?" She asked timidly as she bit her lower lip.

He looked at her now normal and beautiful blue eyes and reached out and put his thumb close to it.

"Your eyes changed a bit and you said something about forgetting." He whispered not really caring about what happened so long ago just content with the fact she was back now and she was fine.

She broke their intimate eye contact when he said the last part. She probably said what it took her to forget about the memories. She either needed some type of drug in her system or she needed to be literally fucked unconscious for her to forget and keep her powers at bay. She never learned how to control them.

"So now you know." She said.

"I know bits luv, but I'd rather you give me the whole lot." He said seriously hoping she'd tell him.

She took a deep breath. She had a feeling he was going to say that but she was hoping she would be wrong. How could she tell Spike everything? There was so much to tell. Oh well she better; she needed him right now.

"When Buffy came back, I started having these dreams. Dreams that would wake me up at the middle of the night screaming; it took me a couple days to figure out those dreams were memories, of me being the Key. I started researching; and found out about my past. That's when my powers started coming back; it was almost like my essence knew I was realizing what I was and what I still am. I couldn't control it. I skipped school and would cut myself thinking how fucked up everything's gotten since Buffy came back. When I met Michael and started taking drugs I found hope. Hope that I could stop the memories and forget all the things I've done." She stated as she relived this past year everything from the moment she saw Buffy back alive, all the cuts she made on her arms, all the times she fucked Michael to get into his good graces, every con she's pulled; everything came rushing back to her that she completely forgot she was telling all of this to Spike.

She snapped out of it when she felt him rubbing her back, making small circles with his fingers. She looked up at him and didn't know what to except.

His eyes were darker and she could tell he was angry; probably at Michael because she knows that he wasn't exactly the greatest thing to come into her life but she had a feeling he was blaming himself as well.

"One thing I'm not understandin' pet." He admitted and she looked at him and knew exactly what he was gonna ask.

"What did ya mean when you said I'm the voice in yer' head?"

She took another deep breath. This was probably the hardest part to say. She didn't really know what to say; she never knew why she heard his voice in her head; you'd think she'd hear Glory's because of what she's did to get out of humanity but she didn't know for some reason Spike was the one that haunted her.

"When you…when you left me and started being Buffy's lapdog again…" She stopped when she heard his growl and shook her head but didn't correct herself. In her way of looking at it he did act like her little lapdog.

"I don't know. I started _hearing_ you…inside my head. Just whispers at first, saying things that brought me down. It hurt though; what you kept saying. It drove me further into everything Michael told me; it made me believe what he said was true." She finally admitted. Her heart felt like a billon ton weight was lifted from it.

Spike drifted back to the day he saw her smoking on the roof and hearing her mumble to herself. That's what she heard him say all this time?! That she was nothing?! It felt like everything finally was starting to make sense again. Why she was so distant whenever he saw her, why she was so angry at him for hurting that blasted Michael bloke. All the pieces fell into place.

He took an unneeded breath and looked at her. She was staring at her hands and picking her nails. He remembers when she did that in the cave when they were hiding from the hellbitch and that somewhat scared him.

"Luv…" He started to say but she quickly interrupted.

"No! Please don't pull that 'I would never say those things. I wouldn't ever hurt you' bullshit! Because you know what; you have!" She shrieked and her eyes softened when she saw the flash of hurt in his eyes.

"Look I'm sorry but…you don't know how much all of this has affected me. The fact that I have to be high or get my brains fucked out just to be some what normal. It's hard." She said shamefully. Nothing would ever be the same now.

"_Wow bit, I didn't think you had it in you." _She heard his sweet voice inside her head.

"Dawn…you should have went to someone, the witch, glinda, the watcher, _me;_ we could have helped you control what you're going through." Spike said softly. Her words affected him more than he thought they would. Didn't she know he was always going to be there for her?! Didn't she remember everything he said?

"Not without telling Buffy. Plus no one was really around to talk to except Tara and she had her own problems to worry about." She said some what bitterly while remembering the vision she had about the "new and improved" Willow. This is exactly what Tara was afraid of and for good reason; you can't play god and you can't get seduced by the dark arts.

"Speaking of the witch; do you know what exactly happened?"

She shook her head

"I didn't get that part. I only got a vision about her snogging Amy and them discussing Buffy killing us. I could feel what they were feeling but I didn't get how all that happened in such a short amount of time." She admitted.

Spike thought for a minute. If he could just see why the bloody fuck this all happened and who was responsible he could kill the bugger and everything will be all in top shape…he hopes.

"Alright Dawn it's time for your first lesson in controlling your powers!" He suddenly said making her jump up in surprise and…excitement.

She nodded, unable to make words.

"I want you to close you're eyes bit. Close your eyes and think of Willow the last time you saw her before your vision." He waited a couple minutes before asking.

"You get it?"

She nodded still concentrating.

"Good pet. Now I want you to imagine the Willow you saw in the vision. Once you get it _will_ all your control into finding out the gaps. Concentrate poppet; don't take no for an answer." He told her in a soothing and gentle voice.

Dawn followed Spike's instructions and forced herself to know what happened in between the gaps. She commanded her mind to find the answers she knew she could get. Then suddenly she saw it all.

When she opened her eyes Spike was excepting her to be angry or hurt or sad. He was not expecting the reaction he got.

She smiled widely and jumped into Spike's arms and kissed him.

TBC!!

I know I took FOREVER with this chapter but I figured I could make it up for you if you got a Spawn first kiss. Let me know whatcha think


	14. No longer lil bit

Thank you all so much for all your reviews I'm glad people are enjoying this story

wayhotterbrains: haha don't worry I will be making things so detailed. And thanks so much for calling my writing brilliant that's a huge compliment to me

miss-sci-fi: more questions!! Lol don't worry all will be answered soon (insert evil smirk here)

Bite-The-Proverbial-Bullet: That is a really good idea I might just use some of that thanks

TTFN: thanks for reading hun I'm glad u liked so much

Xeelia: thanks sweetie I love ur reviews

x-.Hollie.-x: yupp spawn kiss and might me more soon….lol

And thanks everyone who put this is their fav story/author/ story alerts you're the best!

XOXOXOX

(Last Chapter.)

_Dawn followed Spike's instructions and forced herself to know what happened in between the gaps. She commanded her mind to find the answers she knew she could get. Then suddenly she saw it all._

_When she opened her eyes Spike was excepting her to be angry or hurt or sad. He was not expecting the reaction he got._

_She smiled widely and jumped into Spike's arms and kissed him. _

When Dawn pressed her soft lips to Spike's, he was honestly too shocked to do anything for a second. This was Dawn, the lil bit; the newly formed woman that he just started thinking of as something other than Buffy's little sister and his only friend. He almost pushed her away but her lips were too soft but so demanding. Her blood was calling to him and his demon reacted accordingly. After all…she wasn't a little girl anymore.

He consumed her mouth with his; kissing her in a way that not even he knew was possible. Their tongues battled fiercely making her moan in pleasure as she breathed loudly before kissing him again with even more passion.

"Dawn." He groaned as he climbed on top of her, his hands in her beautiful darkened hair.

Dawn wrapped her legs around his waist as she pushed herself closer to him rubbed herself into him. He broke the kiss harshly and she saw his eyes bright gold. He expected her to flinch away but she didn't.

"Want you." She said simply before claiming his mouth once again. He didn't protest but in fact kissed her back unbuttoning her top and loving the feel of her hot skin on his.

"Fuck bit." He breathed as she broke the kiss and started kissing his neck and started sucking and biting him until he was sure she was ever going to stop.

She moved her way up to his ear and licked the shell of his ear before whispering.

"Fuck me."

His demon roared with delight as he ripped her bra and jeans off in one swift movement. Her eyes danced with passion as she ripped his shirt and jeans off.

She barley had a chance to admire his extremely impressive package before he pounced on her. His lips were everywhere. Her mouth, her neck, her breast; they were everywhere except where she needed him the most.

"Spike please." She panted as she felt the sweat beat down her face. His face lifted from her breast and he smirked at her.

"Yes luv?"

"I need you. Want you."

His smirk only got bigger when he moved closer to her face and he whispered into her ear.

"Beg for it baby. Beg me to fuck you down 'there. Beg." His sexy voice sent a shock or pure bliss through her body all the way down to her pussy and she needed him soon or she'd die.

_Well well well; never thought it would come to this. Come on luv you know you wanna beg the demon in me to take you._

She groaned as she pulled his neck closer to her so their faces were only inches apart. She looked into his still golden eyes before kissing him so hard his lip started to bleed.

"Please…fuck me like you fucked my sister, fuck me like you've never fucked anyone before!" She begged

Something inside Spike snapped at the mention of Buffy that he lifted himself off her. He looked at her like she was an insect as he put his jeans on.

"What? Where are you going?!" She asked him hysterically. He was leaving now?! He can't!

He didn't say a word to her but just walked out of the motel room with a loud bang.

What could she have possibly done in the two seconds that completely changed the mood from horny to…shity? She sits up and looks at her ruined cloths and knows Spike probably didn't bring her bag in.

She gets up and takes one of the motel towels from the bathroom and wraps it around her naked flesh. It barley covered anything but she just needed to go outside and get her bag.

She opened the door and stopped dead in her tracks. Her fucking car was gone! And her bags were in the parking lot. That fucking asshole!

She quickly grabbed her bag ran inside and put on whatever she first saw. That son of a bitch was going to realize what it meant to piss her off.

She took a deep breath and picture Spike driving in her car; then she pictured herself in the car with Spike.

When she opened her eyes she saw she was in the back seat of her car.

"Stop my fucking car NOW!" She screamed

"Bloody hell! Where the fuck did you come from?!" He yelled back almost swerving that car in the other lane. He was still horny as hell but apart from that he was pissed as he wasn't gonna let this vixen get to him.

"If you don't pull this car over I will kill you so painfully you won't have the energy to scream for mercy." She threatened her eyes turning bright green.

Spike sighed and pulled the car over.

"Get out." She said darkly.

He did as he was told and got out of the car with the keys in his hands. He turned around and was immediately punched in the face.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" She said when he got up wiping the blood off his lip.

"Me? Luv if you're gonna thro around blame I think most of 'it should be on yourself." He said lighting up a fag and taking a deep inhale.

"Me? What did I do? You're the one who just left then you steal my car!"

_Dawnie, maybe you should do yourself a favor and think about what happened before he left or more importantly…what ya said._

Dawn took the advice given to her and she gasped. She fucking mentioned Buffy. God how stupid was she?! She snapped him back into reality by mentioning the slayer and he remembers how much he loves her. Wow did she ruin her chance.

"Well let's see lil bit, you kiss me so you're at fault for all tat and then you mention that bitch of a slayer who is the reason we are running to the small town of New Jersey."

"Wait! What do you mean Buffy's the reason we're running?! Hang on, you never told me why you came for me that night."

Spike looked at her for a second not saying anything. He didn't want to tell her how fucked up her big sis has gotten. How she brutally rapes him not even realizing it's him.

"Tell me the truth Spike or we separate here and now. Why exactly did you come for me that night and how did you get that hurt?" She asked him determinedly

XXXX

Buffy strutted into the Sunnydale Hospital as if she owned the place. She remembers when she used to hate hospitals because it's where the people went to when she was a second too late. Now though it doesn't bother her. The only people she loves are already dead so hospitals are just another place in her mind.

She follows the familiar path and opens the door looking at the guy she saw only once.

"Hello Michael. I believe you know Dawn Summers." She said to him smirking a she fiddles the dagger behind her back.

"Yea, who the fuck are you?" He asked harshly as he buttoned up his shirt. He was finally able to get out of this shit hole and now some blonde bitch comes in here like she rues the world. Oh hell no.

She just smiles as she closes the door behind her and knocks him down holding the blade to his throat.

"I'm Dawnie's sister so you're going to fucking answer the questions I ask you!" She whispers ruthlessly.

He nods his head slowly and she smiles.

"Good boy. Now…does Dawnie have a friend who would lend her a car?" She asked him sweetly.

"Wouldn't need to…I got her a car about a month ago. Stupid mistake on my part." He breaths

"You got that right." She smiles.

"What kind of car was it?"

"A black Taurus, license plate X7JH97K." He says and she pets his head before kissing him roughly on the mouth.

"You've been a very good help to me. Want your reward?" She smirks as she unzips his pants.

XXXXXX

"Lil bit, there are just some things you don't know." He said hesitantly.

"Oh fuck the 'little bit' speech. You gave it to me all summer I really don't need it anymore. Incase you can't see it; I'm not exactly the same 'lil bit' I was last year." She smirked as she held out her hand and a bright green flame came out of it. If there was one power she loved it was her green fire.

Spike didn't seem fazed in fact he looked a little pissed.

"Oh course I know you aren't the bloody same Nibblet. With all the drugs, sex, memories, and the fact you hear voices inside yer head it's fucking hard to stay the same sweet bit you once were." He yelled.

Dawn's patience was wearing thin.

"Yea that's me. The druggie, the sex addict, the crazy Key, but right now I'm all you have and you're about to lose that if you don't tell me what I want to know." She said calmly but she felt the anger inside her wanting to be unleashed.

_Very good Dawnie, you really do know all my tricks._

"Buffy…she changed a lot when she came back. For one I can hurt her. Chip got all confused and considers Buffy dead, which in a way she still is. Not only that but she's got a darkness in her stronger than even I have."

"That's doesn't explain how you both got all cozy on your crypt floor." She pointed out.

"The first couple times she said she was only doing this just to 'feel' or whatever the bloody fuck that means. It was right after Sweet came an' left. After a while though, she must have figured out she wasn't goin' back to the pearly white gates anytime soon and…something happened and she snapped. Me and Buffy don't fuck luv, that slayer fucking raped me; blaming me for not stopping the scoobies from bringin' her back. I went to you that night to take you 'way from her; I could tell she was gettin' worse." He says harshly.

Dawn pretty much guess that Buffy was a little crazy but never EVER did she think that she could be a rapist. Her sister; no longer a vampire slayer, but a vampire rapist. Who could do such a thing?!

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, but why didn't you tell anyone. I'm sure Tara would have listened to you." She said

"And have Glinda be the receiver on her beatings?! I don't bloody think so; I actually like her!"

Dawn took a deep breath.

_Dawnie you need to do something fast; fucked up slayer means a mess. Gotta leave quick, you do._

"You're right. We have to get to Jersey quicker." She mutters and Spike looks at her confused.

"What I say?!" He had to ask.

"You didn't say anything; the other you did. The you I'm liking a lot right now." She smiles and takes his hand; she smirks a little at his still confused look. She can tell he's still not used to the fact she's no longer lil bit.

"We're going to Jersey now!" She says smiling and holds Spike's hand while touching her car.

When she opened her eyes, she was standing in Edison New Jersey.

_Knew you had it in you 'bit._

Her smile got wider.

"I know you did."

TBC.

Wow I had a huge writers block for this story which is why I haven't updated in a while. Let me know what you think I know you all have something to say about the tease Spawn no sex thing and the Buffy and Michael thing. Love you all333


	15. Alone

wayhotterbrains: haha thanks I'm glad the tease was good. I'm glad u like my story and how I portray dawn, have a good one:]

deadsnowwhite: lol sorry for teasing but I couldn't just let them have their first kiss and first fuck in 1 chapter now could I?! lol as for ur questions….u gotta find out=]]

Xeelia: thanks for reviewing and to answer ur question lets just say the spike in her head still needs her to realizes some things

.-x: thanks! I love ur reviews im glad ur loving it sorry for the long wait.

Skitly-Tab: thnks so much for reviewing! Spawn will be back:]

And thanks everyone who put this is their fav story/author/ story alerts you're the best!

XOXOXOX

(Last Chapter.)

"_Good boy. Now…does Dawnie have a friend who would lend her a car?" She asked him sweetly._

"_A black Taurus, license plate X7JH97K." He says and she pets his head before kissing him roughly on the mouth._

"_You've been a very good help to me. Want your reward?" She smirks as she unzips his pants._

"_We're going to Jersey now!" She says smiling and holds Spike's hand while touching her car._

_When she opened her eyes, she was standing in Edison New Jersey._

_Knew you had it in you 'bit._

_Her smile got wider._

"_I know you did."_

XOXOX

Dawn looked around her new home through her car window in amazement. This place was like a whole different world. The way people act, the way they dress; it was a complete 180 compared to Sunndale.

"Wow." She muttered as she looked at her surroundings. She looked over to Spike who shrugged but she didn't take offense. He's been all around the world for over a hundred years. Nothing probably surprises him anymore.

"Do you like it?" She asked him timidly. She had to ask. If they were going to be staying here she wanted to make sure he at least liked the place.

Spike looked over at Dawn and he saw how nervous she really was. For the first time in a while he could read her emotions. It was like a breath of fresh air. It was comforting for him to be able to see the old Dawn in all this.

"Yeah Nibblet I like it. 'ts not the same as it once was though. I 'ember when it seemed more care free." He muttered. Of course that's what he loved about it. A small town where parents didn't mind too much if there kids were out too late. It made it easier for him and his dark princess to feed.

"The world used to be more carefree. But then the world got so fucked up that it's a blessing just to be alive the next morning." Dawn said with little emotion as she pulled in to the nearest hotel.

"Things could be a lot 'orse bit. You haven't seen the world at its worst." He said seriously looking at her straight in the eyes.

"And you have?" She asked him doubtfully. She knew she was being snappy but apart of her couldn't help it. She was still kinda mad at him and she was definitely still horny. It sucked even more because she wasn't high; she hasn't been this sober in awhile and it was really messing her up.

_Need to calm down Dawnie, don't get your knickers in a twist._

She gave the voice in her head a mental fuck you before she looked at the real Spike who looked deep in thought.

"Nah. No one has, or else we'd all be 'ead now wouldn't we?" He said crooking his eyebrow at her to prove his point.

He couldn't look at her for too long. He really bollixed things up this time with his sweet bit. He wanted her and he wanted her right now. Not just in his life but he wanted her to be his. Wanted to fuck his nibblet till she knew she was no one else's but his…forever. He shouldn't think of her this way. Not with all she's going through and especially not when they were both running from the slayer.

"She's looking for us." Dawn said suddenly her eyes far away. Spike was happy she was sort of controlling her powers but he hated the thought of her being connected wit' the dark arts.

Dawn's face went completely hollow.

"Buffy…she went to find someone and she got a lot of help from him." She said harshly finally coming back to earth. She was so angry right now, she wanted Buffy to find her now just so she can hurt her herself.

"Who helped her bit?" He said softly.

She looked at him straight in the eyes and said.

"Michael. Buffy fucked Michael for information….and she ended up hurting him really badly. For that….Buffy's gonna pay." She vowed as she walked back into the car and impatiently waited for Spike to follow.

_Kill her Dawnie. Make her suffer for hurting something of yours._

SPAWNSPAWN

Buffy casually walked out of the hospital humming a sweet song to herself. She finally got somewhere into finding Dawnie and Spike. That little boy Mickey was a big help, all she has to go is go to the Magic Box and trace the plates and the little device in Dawnie's trunk. She had to find them, they had to pay for doing this to her….for not stopping **them**.

She walked to the Magic Box to see Willow and Amy making out like no tomorrow. She paid them no mind and walked straight to the computer. As she started typing in the license plate of the car that stupid drug addict gave her little sister. Why would Dawnie ever even look at scum like him? Summer's women knew their worth and even a little shit like her sister deserves more than that crack head.

"Probably fucking him, the little whore." She laughs to herself. She had to admit he was a pretty good lay. He even sort of looked like….Angel.

She shook her head violently. No! She wouldn't dare think of him. He left her! He left her all alone! He deserves to die! He left her….so alone.

Her face went completely hollow as she continued to look for what she was searching for. She had more important manners to tend to.

When she found what she was looking for she smiled to herself. Little did Dawnie know, her little boy toy had a little tracking device in the car to make sure he knew where she was always. She's in New fucking Jersey; what a joy.

"Got ya Dawnie." She smirked evilly.

SPAWNSPAWN

Dawn drove eighty miles per hour down the roads. She had no clue where she was going but it had to be some place where no one would see her.

"Bit, you gotta calm the fuck down yer gonna kill yerself." He tried to say it smoothly but he couldn't understand why Dawn was as hurt as she was.

Spike knew that Michael bloke and Dawn were close but how far profound was that connection? A deep surge of jealously ran through him making his eyes turn bright yellow.

"What's wrong with you?" She hissed only looking at him for a second before looking back at the road.

Spike shook his head and tried to calm down. He couldn't let her know how he felt about her right now.

All of a sudden the car stopped and Dawn shut it off and quickly got out. Spike follows right behind her and he stops to halt when he sees what she's doing.

She drove them to a deserted wood and is setting anything and everything on fire; a horrifying green flame that was laced with her hurt and betrayal. Usually when it came to fire Spike went the other way, but this was different. This time his bit was hurt.

Dawn punched the tree until it crumbled beneath her feet. Oh she would do worse destruction than Illyria or whoever did in her past. She grabbed the bark from the ground and turned it into metal and started pounding on another tree.

"HE WAS MINE! MICHAEL WAS MINE! SPIKE WAS MINE! YOU HAVE TO TAKE EVERYTHING!" she screamed at the top of her lungs while tears started streaming down her face.

She felt Spike touch her back and while a part of her wanted to pull herself away, she was too weak. Without the drugs she wasn't as strong when she used her powers. She turned around and wrapped her arms around Spike as tightly as she could but she was too weak at the moment. She could feel herself shaking and she didn't know how to stop; she wasn't strong at all. She never was.

_Dawnie stop being your usual weak lil self! Show Buffy who's the one in the wrong! You may be nothing Dawnie, but so is your sister._

That made her cry harder. That was just it; Buffy was never nothing! She was everything! Dawn knew her place in this world, and she knew she never belonged here. Buffy should be in her grave at the moment but she deserved to live the life she did live; Dawn's life was nothing but a lie.

"Shh it's okay bitty. I'm going to make her pay for what she did. It's alright luv." Spike's calming voice made her cries grow softer. She released her grip from him and looked him straight in his electric blue eyes.

"I know you've never loved me, and I know I'm just Dawnie to you but please….please help me forget. Just this once…make me feel like I deserve to live." She sobbed

Spike stroked he cheeks and wipes away her tears. He knew what she was asking from him…and he knew he shouldn't do it; but this was Dawn…and he'd do anything for his girl.

He leaned in closer and kissed her for all she was worth…which she may not know, but she's worth a lot.

SPAWNSPAWN

Tara walked into her apartment and looked around the darkened room sadly. She wishes so much that her and Willow would have worked out but Tara would never be in a relationship where she was second best to magic.

Her family spent centuries trying to convince the women in her family magic was going to make her into a demon just to keep the women in line. She may not have been happy with her family lying to her all her life and saying that's why her mother died but what they did taught her a lesson. Magic could turn people evil, and all she wants to do is make sure that doesn't happen to Willow.

"No, she already tried to do that, and that's why you're here. Alone." She thought angrily to herself.

But then she smiled to herself thinking of the day she had today. Hanging out with Dawn like the old times was so much fun. She really understood her and Dawn understood her as well.

But there was something about today that made her think. Why was Dawn so upset today? She looked like she had a lot on her mind; more so than usual and that kinda worried her.

"Maybe she's at the Magic Box." She muttered to herself as she closed her apartment door once again and headed to her unknown fate.

TBC

Sorry it took so long


	16. An old Friend

wayhotterbrains: don't worry this story is not abandoned it just takes me so long to update because of school and drama lol hope you like

Karmagirl880618- thank u so much I'm glad you like this story I hated it so much that they made dawn so weak on the show she needed a power boost=]

Xeelia: thanks for the review and I'm not sure if angel will pop up or not I'm just gonna play it by ear

Goshikku Seirei- haha I know what you mean sorry I took so long

And thanks everyone who put this is their fav story/author/ story alerts you're the best!

XOXOXOX

(Last Chapter.)

_When she found what she was looking for she smiled to herself. Little did Dawnie know, her little boy toy had a little tracking device in the car to make sure he knew where she was always. She's in New fucking Jersey; what a joy._

"_Got ya Dawnie." She smirked evilly._

"_I know you've never loved me, and I know I'm just Dawnie to you but please….please help me forget. Just this once…make me feel like I deserve to live." She sobbed_

_He leaned in closer and kissed her for all she was worth…which she may not know, but she's worth a lot._

SPAWNSPAWN

Spike knew he probably wasn't doing the right thing kissin' the nibblet in the middle of a fucking forest but right now he was past caring. The demon in him has have been screaming for release and for once he gave in to his desires.

He kissed Dawn with all the passion and want he had for her. He knew this was border lining what he had with Buffy but Dawn was no where near the bitch of a slayer. Dawn was beautiful in everyway possible and shined like the sun he can never step into, Buffy was beautiful on the outside but inside she was revolting and hiding in her bitter darkness.

Spike brought Dawn closer to him and started running his hand over her body making her shiver in ecstasy. He broke the kiss and started nibbling on her neck almost groaning as he hears and smells the sweetness of her blood rushing through her body.

He hears Dawn purring in pleasure as he works his tongue on her skin.

"Oh god." She whispers and he smirks as he moves down lower kissing the tips of her breasts that weren't covered by her shirt. He looks up at her and leans into her ear.

"Think' we should lose this now." His husky accent makes her have to bite her teeth from moaning again. She wanted him so much right now.

She quickly took off her top and threw it over her head before crashing her lips on his. She takes his soft bright blonde hair in her grip so he was as close to her as possible.

"Thank god he doesn't need to breathe." She happily thinks to herself as she kisses him even harder and wrapping her legs around his waist and grinding herself on him.

Suddenly Spike ripped himself off her and his face changed. Dawn, who was panting looked at his demonic face casually, staring into his bright yellow eyes.

"If we continue this luv, I won't be able to stop. I want you too much, and so does the demon in me." He whispered harshly intending it to be a warning but Dawn was already past caring about risks, she knew what and who Spike was.

She moved in closer to him and pulled his head to hers so their faces were only inches apart.

"Do it. Make me yours." She demanded and the demon in Spike roared as he pounced on top of her.

He wasted no more time in foreplay; he pulled off her jeans and his own and plunged inside her in one rough thrust.

"Ahh, so good." She screamed

Their bodies moved faster than she thought possible, there was no rhythm, only their animalistic movements and groans.

Spike took her breasts in his mouth and suckled them until he was sure they would be completely purple tomorrow. He could tell she was close and he was determined to make sure he knew she was only thinking of him and no one else.

"Scream my name luv." He breathed running his fingers down her body till he reached her clit.

"UM OH GOD." She moaned.

"Scream my name bit." He commanded as he licked her throat.

"SPIKEEEE." She screamed so loud she could have sworn the earth shook as she rode her orgasm.

Hearing her voice scream his name sent him over the edge and he roared as he came and collapsed on top of her almost crushing her small body.

Dawn moaned in contentment as the events of earlier rushed out of her mind.

_Blood hell nibblet that was intense_

"I know right." She muttered smiling a little.

XOXOXOXO

Michael groaned in pain as the doctors examined him again. That stupid blonde bitch! Who the fuck was she, there was no way she was Dawnie's little sister, even Dawnie wasn't that crazy. If it really was the Buffy Dawnie used to talk about no wonder she was so fucked up.

How did she hurt him so badly thought? Her strength was beyond normal, and the things she was saying…

"_You fucking bastard! What you'd rather be with Dawnie than be with__** me!**__ You're going to leave me for her!? Why do people always fucking leave me? You should have fucking stopped them!" Buffy screamed as she punched Michael again and again till a pool of his blood at her feet._

In a way it reminded him of Dawnie when she was so drunk she didn't even know her own name. She would talk about this chick Illyria and how she would kill for her; she would cry for the people Illyria killed, they all had Latin type names or names in some unknown language.

Well whatever was wrong with the Summers women, it wasn't his problem any longer. There was no way he could face the blonde, she was way too strong, not that he would admit it anyone else and Dawnie….as much as he wanted to hurt her for putting him in this place, she was still his girl, and he already killed her emotionally so physically could just get him in more trouble and he was smarter than that.

Suddenly the door opened and Michael immediately put his guard up and he didn't relax when he saw it was his doctor, he learned not to trust appearances since his last visit.

"Hello Mr. Russo, how are you feeling?" He asked hesitantly. Although Michael Russo was accused of dealing drugs, neither man, nor criminal deserved what happened to this boy, and twice in not even three days.

"Like I got the shit beat outta me Dr. Smithson." Michael answered without any emotion.

"I understand." Smithson nodded

Michael snorted and knew there was no way this man has met anyone quiet like Dawnie and Buffy Summers.

"I know you might be a little reluctant, but there is a visitor outside and he insists on speaking with you. If you wish there will be precautions, of course."

Michael looked at his doctor and tried to see if the man looked like a threat to his doctor; it looked like the man was a minor threat.

"You can send him in." He said disinterested. If this man wanted to talk to him, better get it over with or he'll keep coming back.

The doctor nodded and walked to the door sticking his head out and saying. "You can see him now, but be warned you will also be watched."

With that Smithson looked at him and walked out of his room.

Then a man walked in and Michael knew that he might have made a mistake in agreeing to see him, he reminded him too much of himself.

"Hello Michael, I was wondering if I can ask you a few questions." The man said calmly

"About what?" Michael asked suspiciously.

"Buffy and Dawn Summers."

SPAWNSPAWN

Tara quickly walked to the Magic Box. It was already dark and although she had some weapons, she wasn't in the mood to try and take down a demon or a vampire. The air at night was thicker than usual on the hell mouth.

"Someone or something strong is here." She whispered. She felt it in her bones that things were not right; Magic and darkness was so strong in the air; seductive and powerful drawing her to it.

She was smarter than that though, and she was stronger when it came to not getting addicted to the dark arts. She held her axe tighter to her body and walked faster to the store, where Dawn hopefully will be.

When she reached her destination she sighed in relief and opened the door before rushing inside.

When she saw the sight before her she froze. It was Willow, but it wasn't Willow. Her hair was jet black, as well as her eyes, with dark veins on her pale face. The sight almost made her cry. This was what she tried to prevent, this was what she was so afraid of.

"Hello Tara." Willow said casually.

"Willow…." Tara could only choke out.

"Were you looking for something?" She smiled

"Dawn."

The smile from Willow's face disappeared and she held up her hand sending Tara flying to the door she just stepped in from.

"You're just like everyone else, aren't you_?! Everyone's_ looking for Dawn! You can't even imagine the power that girl has! She has more power than we could even dream of! WHAT ARE YOU GOING DO?! TRY AND SAVE HER TO!?!?!" Willow screamed as a tint part of her heart felt a tug when she looked at Tara's body crumbled to the floor.

"No, she left you." Willow said to herself.

Tara looked at Willow as she confidently stood up.

"Yes, I will try and save Dawn, because she's all I have left now." Tara said calmly before muttering her own spell from her head.

Willow stumbled backwards but didn't fall back like the spell was suppose to make her, but Tara still made a run for it and walked out of the Magic Box and once again, out of Willow's life.

"You still have me baby…" She mutters and for a split second Willow's hair turned red again.

"She didn't believe in you.' Amy said from behind her making Willow snap out of her sadness.

"What?" Willow said sharply.

"She didn't support your magic, didn't see it for what it was." Amy said softly wrapping her arms around Willow's waist.

"Which is?"

"It's beautiful and special." She whispered and kissed her.

Willow pulled back angrily.

"Let's get back to work." She commanded and walked away from her.

"As you wish, Master." Amy says a bit angrily as she followed her into the back room, where their plans were unfolding.

SPAWNSPAWN

Tara ran all the way to her apartment and walked to her crystal ball. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Come to me,

Show me how,

The darkness came,

And took away,

The good within." Tara chanted over and over until the clear ball filled with images.

She saw Buffy begging Willow to do a locator spell to find Spike and Dawnie and than Amy the rat came in and how she touched Willow and her hand was glowing. She saw how Xander and Giles were with Buffy as Willow started to do the locator spell and the magic in her going out of control and the boys trying to help her but Buffy stopping them and locking them into the supply closet. She also saw Buffy looking for Dawn through a tracking device on a car.

Tara looked away after that, she got the answers she seeked and wouldn't look further into the past if she didn't have to.

Amy and Buffy were working together to make Willow evil. Evil…like them. Willow said everyone was looking for Dawn, and Spike was with her.

She had to warn them.

She grabbed her cell phone and dialed Spike's emergency number.

She would save Dawn, she refused to live the rest of her life without the only two people who seemed to care about her.

SPAWNSPAWN

As Spike and Dawn were lying in the deep forest Spike shot up when he heard his phone going off. Only two people knew his number, Dawn and Tara and since the nibblet is with him, something must be wrong with Glinda.

He gets off of Dawn and takes his phone from his jeans pocket.

"Glinda?" He asked frantically

"Buffy is on her way to you!" Tara screamed in fear.

"What?! She doesn't know where we are."

"Yes she does! There is a tracking device in the car you guys are using I don't know how she knew that but she's on her way to New Jersey now!"

Spike looked at Dawn and she mouthed "Michael" before she quickly got dressed.

"Glinda is there anything else you know?"

"Yes…Buffy and Amy turned Willow evil. Buffy asked Willow to do a locator spell to find you guys and Amy put a spell on Willow unknowingly so when she tried to do the spell all the magic in Willow would come out at once, turning Willow into the darkest Wicca and ruling the hell mouth. Xander and Giles are locked in the Magic Box closet."

Tears started to come to Tara's eyes. She doesn't know what she's supposed to do now.

"Tara, we are going to come to you, you can't be alone right now. Willow, the rat, or even Buffy will come after you."

"Spike, Willow also mentioned Dawn…."

It was Spike's turn to get fearful. "What about Dawn?"

"She said everyone was looking for her and that Dawn has more power than we could even imagine. I think she has more power than Willow, which is why she threw me across a room." She said barley remembering her injuries until she brought them up. Blood was coming down her head and she had some wood blisters coming from her arm but nothing too serious.

"Glinda I want you to clean up your wounds and go to my crypt. That's one of the only places where Willow or Buffy won't think to look for you. We are going to ditch the car and we will be right there." He could tell Tara was very scared and she was one of his only friends and he'd protect her with his unlife.

Dawn, who was listening to the whole thing, suddenly took the phone from Spike urgently.

"Tara, listen to me. There is someone in town that can keep you safe until we get there."

"Who?" Tara asked her.

"You'll find out. First he's getting information from a friend of mine, but call this number in about ten minutes. 576-069-0815, I promise you Tara, he will keep you safe and I wouldn't bring you to him if he'd do anything but."

"Thank you. I want you both to be safe. I love you both and I'll see you soon." Tara smiled through the phone.

"We love you too and we'll be there soon, we're just going to get prepared for what's to come. Stay safe." Dawn said softly before hanging up the phone and giving it back to Spike, who was dressed already.

"Who's there bit?" Spike asked her.

"An old friend." She said smiling at him as she took his hand and they went back to the car to get their things.

TBC

Come on can anyone guess who the mysterious person is? I made it a little obvious.

Let me know what you think


	17. Or die trying

wayhotterbrains: lol thanks I'm glad you liked the sex scene and how Spike knows the difference between Buffy and Dawn hope you like this chapter

kurt couper :you want angst I'll do my best to give ya some and sorry if your disappointed on who the friend is

greenfire249- sorry it took so long

Karmagirl880618- Sorry it took so long hope it was worth the wait

crystal-heavenly- awh thank you so much that is so nice of you to say I'm glad you like it im sorry it took so long and congrats on guessing right ^_^

damageddawn- another sweet person! Thank you so much for your kind words and you guessed right! You get a virtual cookie lol hope u like and sorry about the wait.

And thanks everyone who put this is their fav story/author/ story alerts you're the best!

XOXOXOX

(Last Chapter.)

"_Tara, listen to me. There is someone in town that can keep you safe until we get there."_

"_Who?" Tara asked her._

"_You'll find out. First he's getting information from a friend of mine, but call this number in about ten minutes. 576-069-0815, I promise you Tara, he will keep you safe and I wouldn't bring you to him if he'd do anything but."_

SPAWNSPAWN

After he walked out of Michael's hospital room, he had this strange feeling in his gut to go to Spike's old crypt, he couldn't say why exactly it was kind of like a magical pull there and while he didn't completely trust it, he knew he better find out why he was drawn there.

As he strolled the old familiar streets of his old home, he watched as all the chaos unfolded right before his eyes. Since the slayer seemed to be gone, demons, vamps, and other beasties were roaming the streets like it was some big celebration. Usually he'd try and help but worse things would happen if he didn't do what he needed to do.

As he reached the graveyard he faintly smelled a human running around. It was female and she seemed determined, strong, and magical. Hoping she didn't get hurt he continued to walk towards the house of his old friend when he realized the smell kept getting stronger.

When he reached the crypt he was certain that the girl was the reason he was here. He quickly opened the door to the crypt to see a strangely familiar looking girl leaning against the corner holding onto an axe for her dear life.

"Who's that?" Her small meek voice shocked him a little. He could see how small this woman felt and how devastated she was but he could feel her power and her true strength.

"It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you." He said as softly as he could, slowly walking closer towards her.

"Who are you!?" She said as strongly as she could. She was afraid. Only friends of Spike's could enter this crypt after he asked her put a spell on it almost a year ago and she had no idea who this man, or vampire, or demon was. Would she able to fight him off?

The man held up his hands to try and ease her fears.

"I'm a friend. I'm looking for someone."

"Only friends of Spike's can enter, so tell me who you are!" She demanded. This woman was a pistil, so she defiantly knew Spike, but why would she feel safe here of all places?

"I'm his sire." Angel's eyes flashed for a second to prove his point.

Suddenly Tara realized that the man in front of her was indeed Angel.

"Then you're who Dawn told me to come here for." Tara released the axe and dropped it to the floor as she stood up closer to him.

"Dawn told you to come here for me? Why?" Angel didn't know nearly enough obviously.

"For protection. You don't know how bad things are gonna get." Tara said gravely and held out her hand for him to shake.

"I'm Tara McClay, I'm friends of Spike and Dawn." She said softly for once not stuttering.

"Care to fill me in on everything?" He asked shaking her hand and she gave him a weak smile.

"I'd be happy to."

SPAWNSPAWN

Willow angrily threw a desk against the wall in frustration. This research was getting her fucking no where. She needs to find out how to open a new portal. She just didn't know how! She knew she had the power she was the strongest wicca ever god damn it and she would finish was she started.

"Master would you like me to bring you anything?" Amy's soft voice snapped her out of her vent and she sharply looked over to the little mouse that taught her what she needed to be where she is now.

Amy was a loyal servant, good witch, hot as fuck, and more importantly she loved the power Willow had, not like….

She snapped out of it before she lost it. The little slip up before was not going to happen again!!

She stood up and grabbed Amy and kissed her as hard as she could. She could feel all the magic draining in Amy but she didn't care, she needed a distraction and Amy was a close to _**her**_ as she'll ever get now.

"Fuck me." She harshly whispered after releasing her mouth.

Amy smirked and took off her shirt.

"Anything you wish, Master." She said huskily before kissing Willow with all her might, giving her energy to her queen.

She was surrendering to her, and Willow loved every minute of it.

SPAWNSPAWN

Meanwhile, Xander finally slipped into consciousness after a loud noise. He had no idea what the fuck was going on but from the noises he was hearing Willow was no longer the Willow he knows and loves and he knew Amy the stupid rat was the cause of it. But then how did he and Giles get in here?

Nudging his old friend he thankfully saw him flinch. He was worried he wasn't going to be okay. Whoever hit them beat them up pretty badly, especially Giles.

"Hey, Giles, wake up." He whispered

"Oh bloody hell." Giles groaned feeling the horrible pain in his head

"Bloody is right, are you okay?" Xander asked concerned eyeing the blood on his head.

Giles looked at Xander as he started to remember the events that took place before they got here. Willow! She went into a magic overdrive and Buffy….Buffy was the one that put them here.

"We need to get out of here as soon as possible!"

"Buddy, what's going on?!" he asked anxiously as they both tried to untie the knots around their arms.

"A bloody war. Oh bugger it." Giles swore as he lifted his leg and pulled up his pant leg a little till a small knife came into view.

"Think you could get that?" He asked his young friend.

Xander nodded as he took the small knife from Giles' leg and started to cut through the ropes.

"Dude I'm not even gonna ask why you have this." He laughed and Giles smirked at him as Xander started freeing him as well.

They both stood up and cracked the closet door a little.

"The coast looks clear." Xander whispered

"Alright on three we make a run for it. No matter what we don't stop, we don't know what Buffy, Willow, or Amy are capable of." Giles said logically hoping he would survive this.

"Wait, Buffy?! What does she have to do with this?" Xander wondered then it all clicked into place.

Giles didn't say anything, he could see his some what slow friend figured it out; good, he

didn't want to have to tell him, it was too painful.

"One…Two…Three!" Giles whispered and they both dashed out of the room as quietly as they could not stopping until they were about two blocks from the Magic Box.

"Now what?" Xander asked

"Now we find out where everyone else is. You try Anya, I'll call Tara."

Xander walked to the pay phone but before dialing he looked over at Giles.

"We're going to help them right? Both of them?"

"Or die trying" Giles said seriously before pulling out his cell phone and dialing Tara.

SPAWNSPAWN

Buffy angrily punches the man in front of her.

"Tell me where she is! I know she was staying here!!" She screams at him.

"I swear I don't know who you're talking about. Please don't hurt me!" The poor man begged. Poor pathetic man.

She slaps him again and she could feel his law break. Good.

Before she could hit him again she gets hit by memories.

_"Who are you?" She asked the mysteriously good looking guy who handed her a box._

_The man smiled in a way that made her melt and pissed off at the same time_

_"Let's just say I'm a friend."  
_

_She was sick of people telling her they were her 'friends' she didn't need any one else caring about her. This new town was going to be hell for her._

_"Well, maybe I don't want a friend!" she calls out to him  
_

_"I didn't say I was yours." He laughed before walking away_

"He was never my friend, he never cared!" Buffy muttered before hitting the man again. She could barley see his face but that didn't matter; he didn't matter

_"You want to take Tara out of here against her will, you gotta come through me." She said putting her arms on her hips  
_

_"And me." Dawnie pitched in. She loved Tara so much_

_  
Mr. McClay looked at them like they were nuts "Is this a joke? I'm not gonna be threatened by two little girls."  
_

_"You don't want to mess with us." Dawnie said before she could_

_  
"She's a hair-puller." She joked_

_  
"And... you're not just dealing with two little girls." Giles said smirking_

_  
"You're dealing with all of us." Xander and Anya nodded_

_  
"'Cept me." Spike added even though he had a sore spot for Glinda.  
_

_"'Cept Spike." Xander added_

_  
"I don't care what happens." He lied_

Mr. McClay was beyong mad "_**We**__ are her blood kin. Who the hell are you?"  
_

_"We're family." She answered smiling._

"Family doesn't take you away from the only thing that makes you happy for their own selfish need! Family would have let me stay dead!" Buffy screamed as she hit the man anywhere she could reach

"Where is Dawnie!!!!" She screamed at him over and over again and even if he did know he wouldn't be able to speak., he was in too much pain.

"_Faith you don't seem to get it, you killed a man!" _

_Faith looked completely at ease with what she just said_

"_No you don't get it…"_

"_I don't care_." She could hear Faith's words lacing with her own as she takes out her stake and jams it into the man's heart.

"Well that was pointless." She mutters to herself as she cleans her weapon walking out of there humming a tuneless song.

SPAWNSPAWN

Once Dawn and Spike were decent, they made sure they had everything they needed before they left.

"Who did you send Tara to?" Spike asked again. He's been going out of his bloody mind trying to figure it out.

"I'm not telling you." Dawn smiled knowing he would throw a flip shit if he knew it was Angel. She didn't know why Angel was in Sunnydale but if he was he's going to help them, he knows it's the right thing to do and he knows Buffy is not right in the head.

"Is it someone I know?" He pressed on.

"Yes but that's all I'm telling you." She said and he knew that was the end to the playful stuff, now it was time for business.

"Alright so what do we do?"

"Well when we get back to Sunnydale we need to find Tara and then we'll find Xander and Giles and then I fight Buffy while you guys stop Willow." She said not really knowing if that will work but had to try.

Spike looks into Dawn's eyes and he could see that she was scared, for everyone else but her. That was just how Dawn is, bloody selfless angel she is, and he wouldn't want her any other way.

"_Buffy is gonna win Dawnie, how are you gonna feel when the world ends because you weren't strong enough?! How will I feel about you. I already know your nothing but when that happens you'll be beyond that"_

Dawn blicks away the forming tears in her eyes. That wasn't true. Spike cares about her. She repeats that to herself.

"_You can think it all you want baby girl, won't make it true and you bloody well know it."_

"I know." She whispers to herself.

"You know what?" Spike is almost afraid to ask. She was talking to herself again and that worries him, why can't she see he wasn't that voice inside her head?

Before she could come up with a lie Spike takes her in his arms and kisses her with everything he had. He is not gonna fuck this up. He cares about Dawn more than words could ever describe and he needs her to know that.

"I'm gonna protect you 'bit. 'Till the end of the world." He whispers huskily in her ear when he breaks the kiss.

"I wont need to protecting, Buffy will." She says strongly before putting her stuff on her back.

"We're gonna beat her Dawn." He says sincerely.

"Or die trying." She agrees and gives him small smile.

"Ready?" She asks him and he nods before taking her hand in his. She closes her eyes as she focuses on Spike's crypt, Tara, and Angel. She feels the magic in her taking their bodies to the destination and when she feels the magic calm down she knows they're here.

"What the bloody hell is the Ponce doing here!?" Spike screams and Dawn holds in a smile.

Yeah she knows they're here now.

TBC


	18. They're Gone

wayhotterbrains: awh I'm sorry I couldn't update more this summer it was a crazy couple months

starophie: awh your review was really sweet thank you and I'm glad you like dawn with powers I always thought they just forgot she was the key after season 5 and it didn't make sense. Also I came up with the name Michael Russo because my favorite boy name is Michael and my friend's last name was Russo I sorta just winged it but it's sooo cool he sounds like someone you know

greenfire249- thanks sweetie hope you like

damageddawn" glad you like it!

Xeelia: hehe thanks and don't worry buffy will get what she deserves

SoUtHeRnBeLLe706: hope you like this!

Kellogmonkey: wow that's such a nice compliment thanks so much:)

And thanks everyone who put this is their fav story/author/ story alerts you're the best!

XOXOXOX

(Last Chapter.)

"_I'm Tara McClay, I'm friends of Spike and Dawn." She said softly for once not stuttering._

"_Care to fill me in on everything?" He asked shaking her hand and she gave him a weak smile._

"_I'd be happy to."_

"_Faith you don't seem to get it, you killed a man!" _

_Faith looked completely at ease with what she just said_

"_No you don't get it…"_

"_I don't care." She could hear Faith's words lacing with her own as she takes out her stake and jams it into the man's heart._

"_I'm gonna protect you 'bit. 'Till the end of the world." He whispers huskily in her ear when he breaks the kiss._

"_I wont need to protecting, Buffy will." She says strongly before putting her stuff on her back._

XOXOX

Dawn looked at Spike, Tara, and Angel and knew this wasn't going to end well unless she stops it before it even starts but Tara, who must have had the same thought stepped in before she could let in a word.

"Dawn, Spike thank God!" Tara breathed in relief and hugged Dawn as tightly as she could before releasing her and hugging Spike a well; and as a shock to everyone including Spike himself, he hugged her back.

"It's good to see you Glinda." He muttered. He's always had a soft spot for the witch and other than Dawn he knows she's the only other person he would risk his life for no matter what.

"You too Spike." She smiled at him and she looked over to Dawn who was smiling at the two gently. She was so happy Tara was okay and not only that she's happy her and Spike were as close as they were; it made her happy the outsiders like them stuck together.

"So is someone going to fill me in on what's going on here?" Angel interrupted the moment. He knows it was rude of him but he needed to know what was going on here. Where did Dawn get these powers from and what was going on between her and his childe?

Dawn looked over to her sister's ex and smiled at him patiently. She knew this would be hard for him but there was no other way to do this.

"I'm sorry Angel. Things haven't been that great around here and it's nice to see a familiar face, especially when I know she isn't hurt." Dawn didn't want to get angry at him because she knew that when he found out about why exactly he's here things were going to get worse before they get better. It will be hard for him to find out the truth about the love of his life, but it does have to be done no matter what, they need his

help.

"It's okay Dawnie I just want some answers." He could smell the raw power coming from her like a sickly green fire just waiting to consume her. It scared him a little bit, this was not the Dawn that Buffy always talked about; the ray of sunshine and purity seemed to disappear and he had a feeling Spike was to blame for all that.

Dawn, like she was reading his mind sent him an angry glare. "Why are you here Angel, I brought you to the crypt but I still don't know why you came to Sunnydale." He had no right to think those things about Spike and she didn't have to read his mind, she could tell what he was thinking just by looking at his face! He also had a lot of nerve calling her Dawnie, the only people who call her that are Buffy and…the voice.

"Cordy had a vision of you and her…fighting. I don't know exactly what she saw but Dawn, whatever it was scared the shit out of her. She screamed at me to come here and wouldn't take no for an answer." Angel shuddered remembering the look on his friend's face after she had that vision. She wouldn't stop shaking.

Spike and Dawn shared a look. If Angel came all this way because of a vision, they knew this wasn't going to go well; especially for Buffy.

"Well we're glad you're here, we could use all the help we can get." Dawn said ignoring the grunt Spike made.

He didn't want the pounce here; he was going to fuck everything up, he knew it. He would do anything to save Buffy; he's going to refuse to believe that she isn't right in the head.

"Pet, can I talk to you for a second?" Spike asked Dawn gently touching her arm to pull her closer to him. She turned to him and nodded as they went to the lower level to the crypt so Angel wouldn't be able to hear them.

"I don't want him here." He said as soon as her feet touched the ground.

Dawn had to stop herself from smiling. Of course he wouldn't want Angel here; those two hated each other with a passion she couldn't understand.

"Believe it or not, we need him. We need his strength...to stop Willow." She replied. She wasn't going to let him interfere with her unfinished business with Buffy, because she knew as well as Spike that he wouldn't believe whatever they told him.

"He's not going to want to be on that team luv, he's going to want to be with us when _we_ face Buffy." He had to add the "we" to that because there was no way in hell she was facing the slayer alone, even if she has more powers, she still was going to be fighting her sister.

"Well too fucking bad for him. I have a plan and we need him to follow through with it."

"_It's not going to work Dawnie. You will fail Dawnie and then you'll be all alone, once again."_

Dawn shook her head furiously. When will this fucking voice go away?! She knows Spike doesn't think of her like that anymore, so why was it still there?!

Spike knows that look.

"So what I say now?" He had to ask.

She stared at him with tears forming in her bright blue eyes. She hates when he gives her that look, she knows that Spike doesn't think of her like that and she also knows it hurts him when she can still hear his voice inside her head.

"Just that I'm gonna fail, nothing new." She gives him a weak smile and he wraps his arms around her and hugs her tight.

"You're not gonna fail poppet, you are going to win this with me at your side, never think otherwise." He whispers into her ear and kisses her tenderly on her forehead.

"Thank you." She breathes, like a giant weight has been lifted from her shoulders.

"Anytime luv, lets get back upstairs to tell Glinda and Peaches the plan." He helps her up the ladder and they walk up to see Tara and Angel talking quietly to each other.

"Everything okay?" Angel asked looking at Spike with daggers in his eyes. He could smell Dawn's tears as soon as she stepped upstairs. He doesn't know why, but Spike was manipulating Dawn and he wasn't going to let that happen. Spike shouldn't be anywhere near Buffy's little sister.

"Yeah, just something we needed to discuss. So I have a plan." Dawn says not wanting to go into details about her and Spike's conversation.

"Okay then, what is it?" Tara said standing up; she needed to do something to help Willow and Buffy.

Dawn looked at Spike, Angel, and Tara and took a deep breath.

"First thing, we need to bring Xander and Giles here, with their help, Tara and Angel are going to go after Willow and Amy to make sure they don't complete with their plan, and to make sure they don't complete it, we need Tara." She looked at Tara and saw how much she was scared to see Willow again.

"Dawn…I'm not strong enough to face her, her powers are so much stronger than mine." Tara was beyond scared seeing Willow like that, it scared her that was not the woman she fell in love with. That Willow was long gone.

Dawn put her hand on her friend's shoulder. She knew it was hard for her, but Tara was a lot stronger than she thinks she is.

"She won't be. I'm going to heighten your powers to your full potential. You'll be just as strong as she is, except you'll have things she doesn't have at the moment."

"Which are?" Tara asks biting her lip.

"Sense of mind and humanity, also some other stuff with the thanks to The Key." She winked and Tara gave a slight smile, Dawn then said, "Willow lost those because she's addicted to the power and she wasn't aware of what she was doing when she became like that."

"Wait a mo, then how did Willow get like that?" Spike asked moving closer to Dawn. He looked at his Sire and saw the pure rage in him but now wasn't the time for that.

"Buffy and Amy tricked her. Buffy asked her to do a locators spell on me but before she could Amy put a spell on Willow that heightened her powers so the next time she used magic she would be using all her dark magic at once which gives you the biggest magic high; bigger than anything she could ever get from Rack." She explained

"Wait why would Buffy do that?!" Angel asked. He was so confused. There was no way his love Buffy would ever do something remotely like that to her best friend.

Everyone looked at Angel, trying to figure out how to tell them Willow wasn't the only one gone.

XOXOXOX

After leaving the man in his room, Buffy went to find the car that idiot Michael gave Dawnie. She didn't remember the color but she remembered the license plate numbers and the fact that they would be California plates.

When she finally spotted the black Taurus she quickly ran to it and punched the windows till they shattered to get into it. Not caring about the blood running down her knuckles she opened the car.

There was nothing in the back seat except some candy wrappers and from the looks of it, some dried blood stains and some semen stains.

"Awh, little Dawnie is all grown up. What a slut she's a child." She muttered to herself shaking her head

"_You were the same age when you and Angel…"_

"No!" She screamed aloud. She was going to stop that thought before it started. She popped the trunk and searched the contents and stopped suddenly when a small baggie caught her eye.

She picked it up and instantly knew it was cocaine. Fucking Dawnie was doing drugs?! Have she no shame? She is a disgrace to the name Summers.

Not even realizing what she was doing she smashed all the windows and mirrors and opened the gas container.

She went into her pocket and pulled out a box of matches.

"I'm going to fucking kill you Dawnie. You are not my sister, you're nothing but someone trying to take away everything from me." She whispered as she lit the match and slipped it into the car running away before she was caught in the enormous explosion.

"I'm gonna get that little bitch." She said again as she walked away, trying to come up with a new plan on how to find Spike and Dawnie.

SPAWNSPAWN

After Willow and Amy get out of the bed in the Magic Box and get dressed in long black ritual dresses. It made them look like sadist witches and for the magic they were about to perform, they guessed that's what they were.

"Is everything ready?" Willow asked Amy harshly giving her a look when she said everything.

Amy bowed and kissed her hand.

"Yes Master, everything is how you wished." She said in an eerily calm voice.

"It better be!" She hissed at her as she watched Amy double check everything.

"All set." Amy said moving out of the way for her master to do what she needs.

Willow looks at her for a second before stepping forward and taking out the ritual knife from under her dress. It was an old dagger, with blood red gems that gave off more black magic then most of the things in the Magic Box combined. She took the knife and made a deep line on her pale arm.

She then, started muttering in a demonic language no human and few demons would understand. As she squeezed the blood from her hand to land in the symbol and threw her hands up and screamed.

"Come to thee! Come to thee! I command you!" Her black eyes shinning brighter than ever.

For a second she looked at Amy and Amy ran to bring out the final piece of the spell.

A scared fourteen year old girl cam back with Amy seconds later. She was a short little thing, her hair bright blonde that was all dirty from being attacked, her hands and mouth were tied and gagged, with her fearful blue eyes staring at the alter in horror.

Willow continued to scream up to the spirits until the girl was in front of her feet; right in the alter.

She hissed something in another language and Amy smirking at the scene whispered the translation that made the little girl's blood run cold.

"With this sacrifice you will obey me."

And with that the girl saw no more as the daggers was pierced through her heart.

It didn't take long after that for the spell to be complete.

"It worked." Amy whispered as she looked at what they worked so hard for. Something that would change their lives and everyone else's forever.

"Of course it did! Never doubt me." Willow said slapping Amy across the face.

Amy realizing her error, kneeled down and kissed her feet.

"Forgive me Master; let me make it up to you?" She begged and gave her a seductive smile.

Willow kicked Amy in the face until she fell from across the room.

"Not now you whore, there is work to be done." She hissed as she stared at her prize before her.

"Soon." She said looking at the book in front of her

Soon.

TBC!!!

Only a couple more chapters left!!! Oh and theres something I want you guys to try and figure out…

Why does dawn still hear a voice in her head if she knows spike doesn't think of her that way? HMMMMM maybe it's not his voice HINT HINT!!


	19. Prepare to Fight

wayhotterbrains: Thanks I really am glad you liked this story and can't wait to know how it ends. I almost stopped this story all together because I always get writers block on it but because of you and the people who review I kept going for it:]

kurt couper: I'm glad you liked this story your one of the many people who kept this story going.

angstkitten: wow I'm very flattered you like this story so much. Hopefully this chapter will be good for you. Sorry not really any Spawn moments but the next ones will have a lot of Spawn

starophie: awh I'm sorry I scared you haha hope u like this!!

greenfire249- THANK YOU!! You are like the only one who guessed about who the voice is that's talking to Dawn. Sorry though it's not the first because that would need a lot more writing on this story and it's time for SAVE ME to go to a close soon there will be more Spawn though in the future

Xeelia: hehe thanks for guessing on who the voice is. Drusilla wasn't even a thought until you said it (that would have been good ill have to remember that haha) but thank you for reviewing.

And thanks everyone who put this is their fav story/author/ story alerts you're the best!

XOXOXOX

(Last Chapter.)

"_Buffy and Amy tricked her. Buffy asked her to do a locators spell on me but before she could Amy put a spell on Willow that heightened her powers so the next time she used magic she would be using all her dark magic at once which gives you the biggest magic high; bigger than anything she could ever get from Rack." She explained_

"_Wait why would Buffy do that?!" Angel asked. He was so confused. There was no way his love Buffy would ever do something remotely like that to her best friend._

"_It worked." Amy whispered as she looked at what they worked so hard for. Something that would change their lives and everyone else's forever._

"_Of course it did! Never doubt me." Willow said slapping Amy across the face._

"_Soon." She said looking at the book in front of her_

SPAWNSPAWN

Tara, Spike, and Dawn looked at Angel with pity in their eyes. No one knew how to tell him Buffy was gone and this…corpse has taken her place. It was so hard for them, they had no idea how Angel would take it and they didn't have time for him to brood even more than he usually does.

"Angel, Buffy….isn't the same as she was before she died. When she came back…she came back from heaven." Dawn said calmly and she saw how his eyes turned yellow with rage. Rage at Willow from ripping her out of a better place. He didn't say anything but by looking at his closed fists, Dawn knew he wasn't going to say anything until she was finished.

"After awhile, I guess it sunk in that she wasn't going back anytime soon, and something inside her snapped. She slowly started going deeper and deeper into depression and she started…she started raping Spike…." She had to stop for a minute because she could feel her hands start to spark with anger. She will never forgive her sister for doing that to Spike, for taking one of her only friends from her just because she couldn't take a reality check.

"That can't be true! Did Spike feed you this bullshit!? Dawnie he's trying to turn you against your sister!" Angel yelled and suddenly he was thrown against the wall by an unknown force.

Dawn looked at Tara surprised. She didn't think she'd do that, but Dawn knows if Tara didn't throw him, she would have done that and worse.

"Don't you dare say anything like that to Spike again or you can leave here and now. Spike has done more than you can imagine for all of us. He even cleaned up the mess you left behind! So just shut up and listen to Dawn because we're doing this her way." Tara said calmly by behind her calm tone was something neither Dawn nor Spike have ever heard from the timid witch.

Angel slowly got up and walked over to the three again. He looked Tara straight in the eyes and nodded, accepting her words and also to let Dawn continue talking.

"Now none of us knew about her and Spike but we knew something was wrong. She would slay all day before going to work, slaying for God knows how long, before going to Spike, and than hunting some more. The day I was about to run away, Spike came to me saying we had to get away from Buffy." She knew there was a lot she didn't tell him, and some things she probably didn't know but for the most part, she told him the basics.

"Why did Spike tell you, you guys had to get away?" He still didn't trust Spike but wasn't about to risk getting staked by the witch or even burst into flames by Dawnie.

"Usually when she comes to me…it doesn't last too long. She comes in, beats the bloody shit outta me, screams about either you leaving her or the Scoobies bringing her bac', then…ya know, then leaves. The day before we left she beat me almost to death and she was there for about four hours and I don't know I could just tell she was completely gone. Her soul wasn't just calling for death, it was dead." He says it soberly but both girls could see how hard it was for him to relive that. He felt something for Buffy, whether it was just lust or like, he felt something for her, only to get the harsh reality of the true Buffy Anne Summers.

Angel listened to Spike and he almost lost it. She spoke about him? About him leaving her? How could she not know he was only doing what he thought was best for her? He could feel heart undead heart breaking. He also couldn't believe she would _rape _Spike. It seemed too unreal to him.

"So how are we going to find Xander and Giles?" He asked the only thing he could. His mind and heart couldn't wrap his head around Buffy and even Willow. He had no idea who Amy was but it wouldn't be as hard for him to stop her.

Spike looked at Dawn and smirked. His bit was up to something.

"What you planning?" He asked

"You'll see in about a second. I just want to practice for a second to see if I can actually do it." Dawn smiled as she moved away from her three friends and walked over to the sarcophagus and sat down. She closed her eyes and tried to relax as she pictured her house. She imagined her mother's creepy masks from the gallery she loved so much. She pictured where they were in her house, in her basement and commanded it to appear to her in Spike's crypt. Sure it was a little Harry Potterish but she wanted to try it. She opened her eyes and smiled when she saw the mask on her lap.

"Excellent." She muttered happily as she tried again, except this time with something she didn't know its exact location. A simple sea shell from the boardwalk. Once again she was satisfied when she saw the sea shell before her.

"Okay I think I'm ready." She was so excited. She's never been able to do things without being high and it was kind of nice not to be out of it all the time and control her powers at the same time.

She closed her eyes and pictured Xander and Giles. She pictured their appearance as she saw it in her vision. She saw them walking towards the Summer's house slowly, trying to stay hidden. She called them to her.

"Come to me." She commanded and suddenly…

"What the hell!?" She opened her eyes smiling as she saw Xander and Giles' shocked faces.

"Dawn that was amazing!" Tara praised and smiled at the young woman.

"Wait Dawnie was the one who did that?! Why am I always the last to know these things?!" Xander complains and Giles just shakes his head.

"For once Xander, you're not the last to know. Dawn has been keeping this a secret for awhile, am I right?" Giles asked Dawn already knowing the answer. He knew eventually she would be gaining some of her Key powers. It made perfect sense in his mind that she would get them during the years of her adolescence. But just because he knew, doesn't mean Xander was the last to know, he knows Buffy doesn't know, or else she wouldn't be looking for her so badly.

Dawn looked at Giles with a sparkle in her eyes. Even without powers she could read Giles like the many books he himself reads. She knows he knew and while it hurt her he didn't let her know what to expect, she appreciates him watching her from a far; even if he did do a shit job.

"Pet, what do we do now?" Spike asked

Dawn looked at Spike. Even after everything they just been through, Spike was first and foremost her friend and she knows he will try and protect her from anything, even Buffy.

"We are going to face Buffy and Willow, but to do that we all need to be prepared." Dawn soberly stated while she looked at the people in Spike's crypt. They were all Buffy's friends, none of them knew her first, or even liked her as much as they liked her sister. She knew if she was the one to die on that tower, Willow wouldn't have thought about bringing her back. Yet here they were, ready to face the one person that brought them all together.

"Willow is trying to resurrect Lady Agatha's temple. She was a very powerful witch, who had an army of witches to do her bidding and together they tried to end the world. Fortunately, she was defeated the Roman Gods, before her final spell could be complete, but the souls of her followers live in the temple and before Agatha died, she made a book on how to restore her glory and finish what she started." She told the story from her memories; she remembers telling the stories to Illyria before she became her warrior. Illyria was like a daughter to her. She remembers training her to be a fierce killer and to rule the home she went to when Dawn told her she was ready to be free.

Giles looked impressed at Dawn's knowledge and smiled at her. He knew it would be hard to try and fight Willow and Buffy but he cannot let them hurt anyone else. He would stand beside Dawn and two vampires to stop his friends. That sounded absurd even in his own head.

"Xander, Tara, Giles, and Angel are going to try and stop Willow and Amy. They already have the book to resurrect the temple and her witches, so the main goal is to make sure Willow does not say that spell."

"But Dawnie, how?" Xander said defeated in the whole situation. He lost his oldest and truest friends; how is he supposed to be okay with that? But he knows this is the right thing to do. Sometimes, you have to just let go of the people you want to hold on to so desperately.

"You and Tara are going to find Willow. You two are the single most important people in her life and if anyone can make her see the wrong in all this, it's you two. If you can't get her to see that, Tara knows what to do." She smiled at Tara's obvious confusion. It was true she didn't know what to do right now but when the time was right, she will. Dawn believes in Tara more than she'll ever know.

"Giles and Angel, I need you to take Amy down, and I'm asking you two for this because I know exactly what we're going to do to that little rat." Dawn smiled devilishly at Spike who laughed as she told everyone what Giles and Angel were going to do, before filling in the rest of the plan.

"What are you and Spike going to do with Buffy?" Angel asked.

Dawn just looked at him for a minute and Spike tenderly took her hand in his and squeezed, telling her he's going to be by her side.

"You don't need to worry about that. Don't worry; I'm not going to kill her." Dawn said nodding at him her eyes pleading with him to just trust her.

Angel nodded and Dawn, with her hand still laced with Spike's said,

"We need to get everything ready, this happens tomorrow at sunset."

She had to get ready for this fight between her and her sister, because she knew that when they fight; it won't end until one of them is dead.

SPAWNSPAWNSPAWN

"HURRY UP YOU STUPID RAT!" Willow barked at Amy, as the small witch hurried to get the right ingredients from the woods.

"NOT THAT! WE NEED THE BLOOD OF A DEER AND FRESH EUCALYPIS OIL, NOT PINE OIL!" She yelled again rolling her eyes at the stupidity of the one who got her started on witch craft. It was pathetic if she really thought about it.

"Yes master, I'm sorry." Amy whispered bowing for a second before going back to get the right oil.

"Everything has to be right. I cannot make a mistake. I will do this perfectly." The dark witch whispered to herself.

No longer will she be known as the timid red headed witch who could never keep the ones she loves to the people who knew her, but she will be known by millions as the badass witch who finished what Lady Agatha started. She is better than her anyway; she is the most powerful one in the world.

"Just as long as that slayer kills the only one who could possibly take me down." Willow said darkly.

Everything will be perfect. It has to be.

SPAWNSPAWN.

Buffy angrily walked the streets of New Jersey trying to think of how she can find Dawnie and Spike. She was going to fucking kill them if it be the last thing she does. She was not her sister; she never wanted her to begin with. Spike was nothing; he was the moron who couldn't even stop a couple humans from bringing her back to life.

"Idiots. All of them. Gonna kill them." She whispered to herself as she saw a man, years older than her smiling at her as he stared.

"Perfect." She thinks to herself as she smiles and whips her blonde hair back and walks towards him.

"Hi." Buffy smiles twirling her hair, her eyes trailing down his not so impressive body.

"Hi…hi." He stutters to say as he pushes up his glasses. My god was she beautiful, and she was talking to him. It must be his lucky day.

"I saw you staring." Buffy states as she moves in closer to him and starts moving her hands up and down his arms, her flirty smile still on her face. He was not an attractive man. He wasn't tall, nor dark, handsome, nor anything she looks for in a man, or vampire; but he will do.

"It's….hard not to. You're….beautiful." He gulps as he can feel himself getting hard from her mere touch.

Buffy laughs a little bitterly, but the man doesn't notice; he's trying hard not to get too hard. Her hands move from his arms to his chest as she presses herself onto him. Her face is right near his and he gulps again.

"Wanna go for a ride?" She whispers, and almost laughs when he nods his head eagerly.

"Where's your car?" She asks as her hand moves down lower and she cups his growing bulge.

"My my someone is excited." She whispers again as he gently takes her hand and take her to his Dark blue Honda.

He opens the car that was parked at the far end of the parking lot and Buffy pushes him so he's lying in the backseat. She rips off his shirt and almost groans in disgust at the sight of his enormous stomach.

"What a big boy you are." She says as she rips his pants off, taking his boxers with them.

"A very big boy." She laughs looking at his surprisingly large dick. She straddles him and he moans at the feel of a woman on top of him. She takes off her shirt and she could hear the man beneath her compliment her but she pays him no mind, she continues to strip and before he knows it, she pushed herself down so he penetrates her.

She leans into him so her chest is touching his.

"Now I'm going to fuck you, and I'm going to fuck you like you've never been fucked before and after I do, you're going to do something for me." She says angrily as she licks his lips and bites down hard on his bottom lip, sucking hard. Then she kisses his neck; licking and sucking anything to make him at her mercy.

"Anything." He breaths as he grinds his hips upward.

Buffy smiles. "Perfect indeed" she thinks before she rocks herself up and down as hard as she can. He boldly grabs both her tits in his hands and squeezes as he thrusts with her, making her laugh.

"You like these?" She asks as she puts her hands over his and he once again nods eagerly and she thrust into him once again making him groan in pleasure and pain.

"Maybe I'll let you play on the way to Sunnydale." She says as she feels him cum inside her, not even really hearing what she said.

"Not so fast lover." She says darkly before taking him out of her and grabbing his cock in her hand and stroking him so hard and fast he almost instantly turns hard again.

"We're not even halfway down." She smirks as she pushes down to him again.

She shoves her tongue in his mouth as she feels him start to get more confident and he starts touching her more and more. Maybe if she closes her eyes she can pretend he's someone else.

Probably not a good idea though; she can't kill him until he takes her to Sunnydale.

TBC ONLY 2 OR 3 MORE CHAPTERS LEFT!!! OH AND I OBVIOUSLY MADE UP THE STORY ABOUT LADY AGATHA BECAUSE I DIDN'T REMEMBER THE NAME OF THE TEMPLE SHE BROUGHT BACK ON THE SHOW AND I WANTED A COOLER STORY ON IT HAHA.


	20. Faith in You

wayhotterbrains: Thanks for the review they are always appreciated=] I also love evil Buffy after the 5th season she just got annoying

SpikesSon sorry it took so long but thanks for reading!

miss-sci-fi I'm glad I made your day sweetie hopefully this one will make yours again! Thanks for the review

And thanks everyone who put this is their fav story/author/ story alerts you're the best!

XOXOXOX

(Last Chapter.)

"_We need to get everything ready, this happens tomorrow at sunset." _

_She had to get ready for this fight between her and her sister, because she knew that when they fight; it won't end until one of them is dead._

_Buffy smiles. "Perfect indeed"Maybe I'll let you play on the way to Sunnydale." She says as she feels him cum inside her, not even really hearing what she said._

SPAWNSPAWNSPAWN

After Dawn revealed the plan to Angel and Giles, everyone agreed that they should hit the hay and get as much rest as possible before the battle tomorrow. Tara, Xander, Giles, and Angel were on the top floor to the crypt. Since Tara was the only female, the men were gracious enough to give her the only couch, while Xander and Giles slept on the floor, and Angel resided in the marble coffin where the sun couldn't reach him.

He wasn't very happy about Dawn and Spike being on the lower level but according to Tara it was none of his business and it wasn't his place to say anything. For someone so small and shy, she had no problem standing up for Spike and Dawnie and it surprised him. Not many people give Spike the benefit of the doubt and Tara trusts him with not only her life, but the life of the people she cares about and for that he kind of admires her.

Tara who couldn't sleep looked over at Xander who was lying on the floor twirling his thumbs.

"Xan…Xander?" Tara whispered not wanting to wake Giles.

"Yeah?" He asked sadly sitting up a little.

"Do you really think we can pull this off?" She asked after a moment of silence. She didn't doubt Dawn but she seems to have this blind faith in her and it scared her a little. Was she really as strong as Dawn and Spike think she is?

"I hope so. It's different with us though. You never really showed your true potential before and I'm just an ordinary guy." He said this sadly but as a matter of fact. Compared to the Slayer, Vampires, Witches, Watcher, and now The Key; he wasn't really anything.

"That's not true. I've always admired you Xander. For someone to survive all that you have without the bonus of powers or being trained is truly extraordinary." She smiles at him through the dark but she knows he can still see it and she means every word. Tara wasn't the type of person to just tell anyone a lie, no matter what; she would never lie after what her 'family' did to her all those years.

"Thanks Tara. We will be able to do this. Me and you; we're stepping out of the shadows." He laughed and she quietly joined in.

"Goodnight Xander." Tara smiled sincerely.

After both their quiet breaths could be heard Giles sighs to himself. He's watched most of these kids grow up and now he has to do what he never thought he would have to. He wishes he was as strong as the rest of them.

"I guess I'll just have to be." He thinks to himself.

SPAWNSPAWN

Dawn moves closer to Spikes cold embrace and she sighs to herself softly. She hopes she's doing the right thing.

"What's the matter pet?" Spike asks her while stroking her soft brown tresses.

She moves so she's looking him in the eyes. So much has happened in so little time, it's hard to remember when she used to despise him for leaving her. Right now he's the only one who hasn't left her side no matter what and if he did she probably would have failed a long time ago.

"I'm doing the right thing right? For Buffy and Willow?" She knows what he would rather her do but she can't bring herself to kill them. Buffy is her sister, and even though she's not the same that's not really her fault. Willow always used to be the cool cousin that always hung out with her and never treated her like she was unwanted. At least that's what she remembers. It seems once she was 'born' however, she was always kept in the dark by everyone. Everyone except Tara and Spike of course.

"You know how I feel bout the plan luv, but it all depends on if you think everyone can actually do it. Do you really have that much faith in them after everything they've done to you?" His mind flashes back to when he caught her on the roof mumbling to herself. He remembers looking at her and seeing so much despair in her; her aura calling for death and destruction.

"I have faith in them. Tara, I have the most faith in; she is so much stronger than she thinks and I know she can do this. Xander will be able to do this too, he might not be supernatural in anyway but he has the heart and he knows Willow better than any of us." She smiles thinking of Tara who's always had faith in her and Spike.

"What bout English' and Peaches?" Those two were his biggest worry. They care about Buffy more than anyone in the world and he's afraid they wont stick to the plan and they'll try to 'save' their slayer.

"Giles and Angel I'm a little worried about but I think when they see Willow, and see what she's been doing and what she plans on doing they'll do what needs to be done. If not I'll handle the spell. They won't get anywhere near Buffy, and she will not be an issue after tomorrow." She says darkly and she can feel the fire on her hands sparking.

"Relax luv. I'm going to be with you every step through this." Spike says as he puts his hand on her cheek and leaning in to kiss her softly on the lips.

It doesn't take long for Dawn to respond and soon their tongues are battling each other for dominance. Dawn groans when Spike gets on top of her grinding his hardness against her core. Dawn breaks the kiss and Spike moves to her neck; sucking, licking, biting until his mark is there for the world to see.

"Please." She groans as she tugs at his pants. He lifts his mouth away from her neck and gives her a grin before he roughly pulls her shirt off her body leaving her chest bare for him.

"Beautiful." He whispers, his thick accent running shivers down her spine. She smiles at him as she gently unbuttons his pants and tries to pull them down.

"Not so fast poppet." He whispers in her ear, his tongue licking the shell of his ear. He kisses her cheek softly before moving to her neck, and then he sucks in her breasts licking each of her nipples making her body start to sweat.

After what seemed like hours of teasing, Spike finally took off his pants, leaving him completely exposed to her. He angled himself to her entrance but before he entered her he looked her in the eyes.

They were filled with lust but beyond that he could see the trust and love she felt for him and he swears if he was alive his heart would burst out of his chest.

He put his hand on her cheek and she shivered at his cool hands.

"I love you, you kno' that?" He tenderly said before gently kissing her lips. When he pulled away he could see her eyes fill up with tears.

"I love you too. So much." She said before eagerly kissing him.

He entered her in one swift thrust making them both moan in pleasure.

Each of them quietly whispering their love with every thrust, no longer worrying about the future lying ahead.

SPAWNSPAWN

Meanwhile Buffy almost two hours away from Sunnydale, looks over at the thing that's driving her there. She soon found out his name was Willis, what a pathetic excuse for a name she thought when she found out, but the name did suit him.

He looked like he was about to fall asleep at the wheel and she just couldn't have that. They needed to get to Sunnydale as soon as possible.

"No falling asleep." She said trying to use her 'blonde bimbo' voice but not really succeeding.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I can stay awake for another two hours." He looked apologetic but he just couldn't keep his eyes open, he's been driving for the past four hours without stopping and it was almost 4am.

Buffy sat up quickly and flashed him a flirty smile.

"But Willis….I need to get to Sunnydale by morning." She pouts as she leans her hand over the top of his jeans. She heard him give a sharp breath and she smirked at him.

"I can keep you awake if you need me to." She said as slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans pulling his growing bulge out of his boxers. They were getting in her way so she just rips them off earning her a surprised squeal from him. She rubs her hand on his cock and he moans and grips the steering wheel tighter.

"You just be a good boy and keep driving for me." She says before putting her mouth close to his dick and licking his base slowly.

"Please." He begs and she smirks to herself.

She looks up to see him staring at her with lust filled eyes.

"What do you want baby? Be a man and show me what you need." She demanded and he didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed her hair, not too tightly for he didn't want to hurt her.

He kissed her roughly which she responded to before he pulled her mouth and shoved himself into her mouth.

"Blow me." He commanded weakly but for someone who rarely got control that was hard for him to do.

She hummed in response and did as he told her to. Willis is starting to be very amusing for her.

SPAWNSPAWN

When Willis and Buffy finally got to Sunnydale at six in the morning, Buffy quickly told him the directions to her house and when they arrived she swiftly pulled him into the house with him also carrying her bags.

"Home sweet hell." She laughs bitterly to herself and she sees Willis looking around and smiling at the pictures on the walls.

"I like your house." He says sincerely but she could tell he just really wanted to go to sleep.

She throws him a grin before taking his hand and leading her up to her room.

She pushes him onto the bed and strips off her cloths slowly for him to watch.

"Wanna fuck big boy?" She says as she takes off her bra and she sees him get harder as she slowly touches her tits playing with them for him.

He gulps and nods. Even though he's tired, he's never had such a beautiful woman wanting him so much so he's going to take advantage of it as long as he can. Who knows if this would ever happen again. He's not exactly the best looking guy.

She slowly walks towards him clad in only her lace lilac thong and she straddles his before ripping off his shirt, running her nails through his big stomach before she takes off his pants, for his boxers were already gone after their fun in his car.

She brings her mouth by his and she licks his lips before sucking on his bottom lip biting almost drawing blood.

"You want me?" She asks him as she feels him touch her sides moving towards her tits.

"Fuck yes." He answers swallowing again making her grin evilly.

"Oh yes I remember you do love these don't you?" She laughs and puts his hands on both of her tits making him squeeze them tightly making them both moan.

"Well I did promise you can play." She smirks before flipping them so he's on top of her; his body almost crushing her.

"So play." She says as she pulls his head to her chest and he gently sucks on her tits.

"Fuck me baby and fuck me hard." She says and before she knows it he thrusts into her as hard as he can over and over again making her groan. It wasn't the best fuck but she needed something and surprisingly he was strong for a human.

"Mine." He groans claiming her lips in a rough kiss.

"That's what you think." She thinks to herself before she grins herself to him using her slayer strength.

SPAWNSPAWN

When the morning came, Dawn opened her eyes and smiled as she looked at Spike's carefree face. Last night was amazing and if they live after today, she is going to make sure they have more nights like these.

She softly kisses his face until she feels his smile and she moves to kiss his lips and she is happy when she feels him respond.

"Mornin' luv." He whispers opening his eyes and smiling at her.

"Morning." She echoes.

"What time is it?"

"Around seven." She answers and smiles when she sees his shocked face.

"Too bloody early." He grumbles before pulling her to his naked body and closing his eyes.

"Spike we need to wake up." She insists half heartedly.

"Why?" He whines.

"We need to prepare for tonight." She says tracing silly patterns on his arm.

"We have plenty of time." He insists.

Just as she was about to give in they both hear a light tapping on the door above them.

Spike sits up ready to put on cloths if it was Peaches.

"Who the bloody hell is it?" He calls out.

"It's me." They both hear Tara's embarrassed tone and they quickly put on some cloths before Spike said it was okay if she came down.

They see her slowly walk down the ladder and look at them with a sheepish smile.

"Good morning." She says and they both smile at her.

"Hi." Dawn says moving her feet to give her room on the bed. She smiles in thanks and sits on the bed.

"Everything okay Glinda?" He asks concerned.

Tara slowly nods.

"I'm just kind of sick of being up there. Xander is snoring Giles is whining and Angel is pacing trying to hear the both of you." She laughs at their surprised faces after she says the last part.

"What a bloody creeper!" Spike exclaims and Dawn laughs.

"Yeah really." She agrees.

They all sit in silence for a while before Tara looks at Dawn.

"I also came down her to give you both something." Tara says reaching into her pocket and pulling out three dark blue stones that looked almost black. They were both on thick silver chains.

"What are they?" Dawn asked curious.

"They're called Physic Stones. I put a spell on the three of them and the chains so as long as you're wearing it they wont come off unless you want them to and the other two will be able to know what the other is feeling and if you're alive or not. I would really appreciate if you'd wear them tonight. Just so I know if you two are safe." She is a little embarrassed asking them, but they are her closest friends and she needs a reason to keep fighting. If something happened to them she doesn't know what she would do.

Spike looks at Glinda and gives her a warm smile before taking one of the stones from her hand.

"I'll wear it forever sweets." He says tenderly as he puts the necklace on and he sees her eyes start to water and he pulls her into a friendly hug.

"Thank you." She mumbles into his shoulder and he smiles. He looks over at Dawn who is giving him a pleased and grateful look. They both knew how hard Tara must be dealing with all of this.

When they break apart and Tara turns to Dawn who also takes the stone, puts it on and gives her a bone crushing hug.

"I love you both so much." Tara says smiling as she wipes away her tears.

"Nothing is going to happen to us Glinda, you're bloody well stuck with us." Spike grins at her making her giggle.

"What great people to get stuck with." She answers in completely serious tone as she puts on her necklace making Spike's heart go warm. He never thought he'd find such a nice bird to be his friend so willingly and whole heartedly. Tara never used him for anything, never treated him like dirt and she just came down here to give him something so she'll know that he's okay through this. It was bloody amazing.

Dawn gets out of bed and motions them to do the same.

"We better get ready." She says taking Tara's hand and then Spike's. A magical aura fills the room making the air electric.

"You can do this Tara. I have so much faith in you." Dawn whispers and Dawn and Tara's intertwined hands start to glow.

"You can do this." Dawn echoes before she lets go of both of their hands and they all walk up stairs.

Dawn looks over at Xander, Giles, and Angel's solemn faces.

"Well then…let's get everything ready."

SPAWNSPAWN

Willow and Amy look at the ruins of Glory's pathetic attempt to open up all the dimensions. All the smoke and rubble reminds her that she's a hellva lot smarter than a God.

"Get everything set up, everything must be ready by sunset." She barks at Amy who bows her head and follows her commands without protest.

She looks at the ruins and smiles. Soon this is what her world will look like.

She can't wait.

TBC!!!!!!!!!!!!


	21. Saved Me

wayhotterbrains: Thank you so much for all of your amazing and flattering reviews they really were the only reason I never stopped writing this story! I'm sorry I had to put it to an end this way but I cannot keep writing this story I will hopefully start another Spawn soon though!

XOXOX

(Last Chapter.)

"You can do this." Dawn echoes before she lets go of both of their hands and they all walk up stairs.

Dawn looks over at Xander, Giles, and Angel's solemn faces.

"Well then…let's get everything ready."

"Get everything set up, everything must be ready by sunset." She barks at Amy who bows her head and follows her commands without protest.

SPAWNSPAWN

Dear Diary,

I replay the events that happened that night in my head constantly and every time I do, I know I did the right thing. For everyone. I never wanted it to come to that, but there was no way around it. Buffy fulfilled her destiny when she died for me and she never wanted to come back to the hell we live in. I never knew until then that the voice in my head wasn't Spike at all, it was my own sister telling me everything she felt and how much I ruined her, and that it was my job to give her the life she should have had. . .

_The two Summers sisters stared at each other, Buffy with a wild and terrifying rage in her just waiting to be released. Dawn knew this was not her sister anymore. This…thing took over Buffy when she was brought back._

_Dawn approached her older sister as they battled. Punches and kicks were thrown by the Slayer, not really having any effect on Dawn, other than emotional pain._

"_I'm gonna fucking kill you Dawnie, you're the reason my mother died! You're the reason I'm like this!" Buffy screamed throwing punch after punch trying to make her scream, make her bleed._

_Dawn smiled sadly as she punched her sister and sent her flying against the tower wall, the same tower that destroyed them both, so long ago._

"_You're right. I am the reason you're like this. Now it's my responsibility to give you what you've always wanted." She said somberly looking over to where Spike was standing, a sad look on his face as well. While he was there the whole time, Spike respected Dawn's wishes to do this battle herself, unless something forced him to intervene._

"_And what's that? You all dead!" Buffy screamed trying to struggle to stand on her feet while Dawn slowly walked towards her._

"_To forget." She whispered tears slowly making their way down her face as she put her hands on Buffy's head and closed her eyes._

"_Goodbye Buffy"_

She always craved for a normal life once hers was taken away from her. She gave her life for me so the least I could do was save hers in return.

I check up on her from time to time. Her and Willis are engaged, he loves what she does to him, how she takes control during sex, and how she looks at him with love in her eyes. Buffy finally found someone who didn't just like her because of her looks and while she won't ever remember her life as a Slayer, she does remember she had a man named Angel who broke her heart and left her empty until she met Willis. Buffy Ann Gellar has no siblings and unfortunately hasn't had any close friends until recently. No one even remembers who Buffy Summers was thanks to me. It hurts to know I'm not her sister anymore, but I always will be, maybe one day we can meet again.

Giles asked me what happened to all her Slayer strength and I told him the truth. Her Slayer powers went to Faith, the real Slayer, whose destiny hasn't been fulfilled yet. Faith is actually on her way to visit us before we leave. After I pulled some strings and got her out of prison she's been living in LA with Angel and the rest of the gang to get her life back together and train the right way. Faith is getting a second chance and I know she is not going to blow it this time. She remembers who Buffy is and has been very understanding and helpful through this whole ordeal.

Willow however didn't get the same treatment that Buffy got. Whether it be because of what she did to Buffy in the first place or what she tried to that night, I didn't have the same sympathy for Willow and neither did Tara. Her and Xander were both so brave that night and I'm proud of them both. I knew Tara had the strength and I'm glad she knows it now too.

_Tara and Xander rushed to the site once Amy was out of the way. Xander tried to get through to her, telling her how much she meant to him and how they met over that yellow crayon, and how he knew he would do anything for her because he loved her that much._

_If her hair didn't keep changing from black to red, he wouldn't have even known his words meant anything to her. It didn't do the trick though; she flung him as far as she could and left him unconscious, like he was just a little fly in her way._

_Tara stepping into view in that moment, her aura seemed to have glowed because Willow turned to look at her and it took all of her power not to cry. _

"_Willow what are you doing? You don't want to do this." She said this in a way only Tara could. Like no matter what everything was going to be okay._

"_You left me!" Willow screamed and tried to use her powers on her…but it didn't work, Willow's magic couldn't touch Tara, she was pure while Willow's magic was too tainted._

"_I wont let you hurt anyone else Willow." She stated and she waved her hand and the book of Agatha was out of Willow's possession and into hers. _

"_No!" Willow screamed and tried to get it back._

"_What happened to you Willow? You used to be so wonderful, so full of joy and life and that's the you I fell in love with. You were my whole world and all I wanted was for you to love me as much as you loved magic." Tara cried but tried to keep her composure._

"_I love you Tara!" Willow protested and her hair turned its original fiery red and her eyes turned their normal shade before she crumbled onto the ground in tears._

"_I love you so much!" She kept saying over and over as Tara stood over her, her face sad but determined._

"_I won't let you do anything like this again." She finally said and Willow looked up with tears in her eyes._

"_I wont I promise, I just want you back!" Willow pleaded._

"_It doesn't work that way Willow." Tara sadly answered before she closed her eyes and started chanting the words she never knew before that moment._

_She heard Willow scream and Tara felt the magic in Willow leave her body and transfer into the air, as all the life and destruction Willow caused repaired and was recovered, including healing Xander._

"_What did you do to me?" Willow asked not having the strength to even move._

"_Your powers destroyed you, Buffy, and even killed someone, you didn't deserve the powers you were given so I gave it back to the life you destroyed." She said this calmly and listened to Willow's heartbreaking cries until Xander, who was fully healed by Willow's magic, went to her side and comforted her. _

Tara didn't stay long after that, she made sure Willow had a rehab to go to in England where Giles and Xander were staying too to help her recover, but after that…she couldn't stay. She gave me and Spike a long and touching goodbye and made us promise to keep our necklaces on, not that we would take them off and she went to LA with Angel. She calls a lot and we make sure to visit her when we can feel her loneliness through our necklaces. Fred has become a close friend to Tara and me and Spike even seem to get along with her. She seems like a good friend and hopefully we will get to know her better. There's something about her though…a feeling that I need to protect her, I don't know but I'm going to trust that feeling. Angel and Tara seemed to have gotten very close and I find myself wondering if Tara is planning on switching sides again…

After Angel saw Buffy for the short amount of time that he did, I knew he wanted nothing more than to go over to her and beg for forgiveness, but he knew what the right thing to do was, and once he saw Willow he knew he had to help stop her, without Amy there to be the willing human sacrifice, the plan wouldn't have worked anyway.

As for Amy, well that rat got everything that was coming for her. Angel and Giles did a perfect job, and performed a spell to turn her back into a rat forever; her new home is with the Watcher's Council, who keep her in a room to be studied and examined until her final days.

Spike would laugh if he read any of this, not that I don't know he will as soon as I walk away and he has the chance, he still keeps a close watch on me. I don't know what I would do without Spike. All this time I have been silently begging for him to save me and he did. He did everything he could to save me from myself and so much more. I love him and I know he's it for me. I still haven't told him the big surprise yet, but I will soon. I hope he can handle loving me forever, because that's how long he has me for.

Dawn Summers.

Dawn closed her diary and smiled thinking of how everything has changed. Surprisingly it's been for the better. Her and Spike were currently looking for a new place to live, they couldn't stay in Sunnydale any longer. Faith was planning on moving down there so the hellmouth will be as safe as it can get but other than that there was no reason for them to stay. Tara was gone and they can visit her with a flick of her hand if she needs us, Giles, Xander, everyone that mattered to her was gone except Spike and he hated that place almost as much as her.

"Hey luv." Spike huskily whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her. She smiled and leaned into his embrace.

"Hey yourself." She replied.

"So I was thinking…." He said as he started to kiss her neck his hands slowly playing with the hem of her shirt. No matter how much she loves him it still surprises her that he feels the same as she does.

"Hmm?" She answered closing her eyes and putting her hand on his head gripping his hair.

"We go ta Jersey again." He whispered into her ear as his hand went under her shirt, his cold fingers leaving shivers down her spine as he cupped her breast through her bra.

"We should, but not forever I want to see the world with you Spike." She moaned before turning around to kiss him passionately on the lips.

"Then we better get started then huh luv?" He smirked once they broke apart.

"Why? We have forever." She smiled at the look of confusion on his face.

They definitely did have forever.

THE END!


End file.
